Let's Go Back
by Sam0728
Summary: What if she could stop it? What if she could stop it all? All the blood shed and the pain? Being sent back to fix natures biggest mistake, Caroline is sent back to save Henrik. Giving Ester no reason to create vampires. Saving millions of lives. Though as consequence, she can't get back to her own time. She is stuck, in the Viking era, with the original family...great.
1. Chapter 1

**There is no Haylie or baby or war between Klaus and Marcel. And NO more Silas. I don't own anything except the idea. I love Klaroline and this thought has been in my head for awhile. Please let me know what you think. Sorry for any sort of mistakes or if Klaus isn't quiet right.**

**Chapter 1**

"Are you _sure_ this will work?" Caroline stood beside Bonnie and Elena in her house, though the conversation involved her, she seemed to have been ignoring them. To deep in her own thoughts to pay any attention to the world around her. It wasn't until Elena snapped her fingers in front of the blonds face that she looked up at her best friends.

"I'll do it." Elena looked disappointed, and slightly annoyed, by Carolines answer but she remained silent as they both looked back at their witch friend.

Who nodded her head with a look that spoke volumes of how much Bonnie respected her agreeing to the plan. "Alright," Bonnie looked back to the ancient grimoire that sat open on the kitchen table in the middle of the three. "the spell will take awhile to make, a year at most. I suggest you learn everything you need to know in that time frame. And if you compel anyone while your there, it will be permanent as it changes the victims mind so once you're human, there is no fixing it. Don't rely on your vampire powers."

Caroline nodded slowly. "Call me when your ready" she squared her shoulders and looked between the girls. "I'm going to miss you guys." Caroline hugged her friends before retrieving her duffel bags and walked out her front door, choosing not to acknowledge the small conversation between the girls.

"I still think its a bed idea, sending Caroline back in time? Bonnie, there has to be another way!"

"There isn't! If she can stop the death of Henrik, Ester won't create vampires. Elena, it needs to be done." it went quiet in the house as Caroline climbed into her car.

She spared a single glance at her childhood home before driving away. She drove past the "_Leaving Mystic Falls_" sign and kept going. She didn't stop or slow down until she reached the "_Now Entering: New Orleans_" poster.

To say Klaus was surprised would be an understatement. He sat at the bar drinking his scotch and watching Marcel entertain his 'family' when the sound of the doors opening reached his ears, though it went ignored.

Marcel had just finished his song as he walked towards Klaus, smiling and clapping people on the shoulders as he past. He leaned against the counter beside Klaus and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped short. He was watching over Klaus' shoulder before a cat-ate-the-canary grin took over his face. "Hello gorgeous, I'm Marcel. Are you new in town? I would have remembered you."

Klaus ignored Marcel's flirtation and went back to his drink, only to hear that voice, snapping around to look at its owner. "Yeah, I just got here." Klaus stared up at Caroline with a look of wonder on his face. "Nice to meet you Marcel, I'm-"

"Caroline." she looked Klaus in the eyes when he spoke. He stood up, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste, hoping no one noticed the slight stumble forward. Though Marcel took notice, and so did Caroline.

"Hi, Klaus." she smiled up at the stunned man before her. Tyler had chosen not to come back after graduation, and stayed to help the wolves. So she let go. She stopped trying to make their relationship work, and only after she did that, did she realize her feelings for Klaus. She never told Elena or Bonnie, she told no one. And now, as Klaus stood in front of her with the stunned look on his face, did those feelings reach an all time high. If felt like she hadn't seen him in years, though it had only been about a month. She didn't realize just how much she missed him until that moment. His cheekbones, his disheveled dirty blond curls, those lips, his eyes that sparkled just for her, his voice, and those damn dimples that made her go weak in the knees every time she saw them.

Klaus smiled, dimples making an appearance. "Caroline, what are you doing here?" he looked like he wanted to reach out, though his hands stayed by his sides. "I thought you were going to collage."

Caroline smiled and didn't resist her instincts as she took a step closer to the hybrid and pulled him into a gentle yet loving hug, with her arm securely around his neck. "I'm on break, though I would stop by and see you." his arm went around her waist in half a second flat.

Marcel watched them like a hawk, not wanting to interrupt the moment between his sire and the woman that he clearly fancied.

"I'm glad you did," he took a reluctant step away from the blond. "it's good to see you. You look amazing." and he meant it, Carolines hair was longer, now reaching the low of her back, her eyes seemed a brighter blue as they gazed back up at him. She wore a simple floral dress with a cardigan over it and her black boots.

She smiling again before looking at the strangely quiet man behind Klaus. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to steal Klaus from you for awhile."

The look Klaus sent Marcel promised some sort of horrible pain if he didn't agree, and it seemed that the message was received loud and clear as he flinched slightly before smiling at the blond beauty. "By all means, take him away."

Klaus flashed Marcel a brilliant smile before looking at Caroline again. "Yes love, take me away. I'm all yours."

Caroline smiled and looped her arm through his and lead him out of the pub and towards the park in the town square, passing by witches, artists, locals, and tourists. "So, Klaus." he looked over at her as they sat on the nearest bench. "What have you been up to?"

His smile never weaved, in the back of his mind he realized that once Caroline walked into the bar he hadn't stopped smiling and hadn't smiled so much in a long time. "Not much sweetheart, but forget about me, what have you been up to?"

Caroline turned to face him and got comfortable on the wooden bench. "Well, I have this paper due by the end of the year that counts for seventy percent of my grade, and I'm supposed to pick a time in history that I could see myself living in. So, I chose the viking era," Klaus looked thoughtful for a moment, waiting for her to continue. "and since finding books that go into perfect detail about that time is almost impossible, I thought that you could help me...seeing as you already lived it." Caroline got quiet and waited for Klaus to speak as she watched him through her thick eyelashes.

"I would be glad to assist you, Caroline. Though why that time? You could have chosen an easier decade, so why that one?"

"Because everyone else was going for the easier decades, I wanted to do something harder, something unique."

Klaus was smiling before she even finished her sentence. "I would be honored to help you."

Caroline smiled her widest smile yet and launched herself at him, enjoying his laugh that vibrated though his chest, squealing 'thank you' several times at a rapid secession before sitting back on the bench. "Would now be a good time to ask if you will teach me how to live and survive in the viking era?"

Klaus shrugged and stood. "I have nothing that calls to my immediate attention as of yet, so I don't see why not." he took Carolines outstretched hand and pulled her up from the bench and they walked hand-in-hand towards Klaus' house. "I'm sure Elijah will be more then happy to help you if I am unavailable."

"Will you teach me archery and sword fighting?"

Klaus watched her eyes light up to the point they were glowing and didn't have the heart to refuse her. "Of course sweetheart, you must learn about everything if you are to survive after all."

Caroline smiled again and made sure his back was turned before her smile wavered, the guilt of what she was doing hit her like a punch to the gut.

After the first month Klaus started asking questions about why she wasn't at college, she told them that she decided to take a break from school and spend more time with him, which he didn't object to. So she stayed, she became friends with Marcel and Elijah. After the second month, Marcel taught her a few things with a whip, which Klaus had a good laugh at, and he stared teaching her with a sword, soon Elijah joined in with archery lessons. And as the months went on, she felt more comfortable with them, even staying at their house instead of a hotel.

After the first three months with Klaus and Elijah, Rebekah showed up. It started as a rocky beginning, with fist fights and verbally ripping at each other for a few weeks before they slowly became, what Caroline would call, friends. Then at month four, Rebekah was teaching Caroline how to cook, clean, speak properly, hold herself, and run the household. That was the "woman's job", to take care of everything, as the man provided the livelihood and kept his family safe. Rebekah hated it.

Caroline had stayed with Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah for almost six months before she heard anything from Bonnie. It was a simple text 'Almost done' that snapped her out of her illusion of being a family with the Mikaelson's and got her mind back on the mission.

She trained harder in archery with Elijah and sword fighting with Klaus. Though, when they felt playful, to throw her out of her comfort zone they switched who did what, and she had to fight Elijah with swords and learn archery from Klaus. Though she thinks he liked teaching her archery more then sword fighting, with archery he got to move closer to her, gently touching her arms or her hands to adjusting her grip or fix her hold of the arrow.

At month seven Caroline considered the three siblings her family, against her will she excepted them, and she was also pretty sure they considered her one of them as well. Caroline and Rebekah had cooked a meal that night, everything was done like Ester would have done it, which Caroline was proud of. When dinner finished they all retired to the sitting room where the fireplace roared in its life and heated the house. Klaus sat, drawing, in the seat across from Caroline who was reading one of the very first printed Jane Austen novels that Rebekah had let her borrow.

She heard Elijah get up and say goodnight to Klaus before she heard a soft "Goodnight, sister." not thinking anything of it until she felt a gentle brush of lips against the top of her head. Caroline looked up at Elijah, who's eyes were soft, and she felt her heart beat faster and her eyes water, before nodding and whispering 'goodnight' back to him then Rebekah and Elijah left the room. Caroline looked over at Klaus to see a soft smile grace his lips as he took in the look of unadulterated joy light her entire being. That moment would be forever engraved into her memory as one of the best nights of her life. In that one moment, everything was perfect. She was excepted into the Mikaelson family, and she had never been happier.

Though it was only a few day later, she received another text from Bonnie. "_It is time."_

Caroline made up a fake emergency about her mother that she had to leave for a few days, promising to come back to them soon. She hugged Elijah and Rebekah as Klaus put her stuff in her car.

"I'll see you later." Caroline had said as she hugged Rebekah tight, moving to Elijah after. She smiled at them both and walked towards Klaus who stood leaning by her car. "I'll see you in a few days."

Klaus nodded before pulling her into the softest, yet most heartbreaking hug, she has ever had. "You better come back to me sweetheart."

Her lips forced a small smile as she pulled away and looked Klaus in the eye, only for hers to fill with tears when she saw the almost broken look he tried to hide from her. She ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled him into another tight hug. "I'll see you soon, I swear." she whispered before bringing his head down and pressed her lips to his forehead. The gesture was more intimate then any other moment they had shared before. Klaus stepped back after she had released him. His eyes shined as he watched her climb into the car and drive away from him, watching as she stuck her arm out the window and wave bye. He sighed deeply through his nose before returning to his art studio to finish another drawing of his light.

Caroline didn't return home when she entered Mystic Falls. She followed Bonnie's instructions and parked her car beside the old witches house. The old house where all the witches were burned. Bonnie was behind the house in a clearing. Salt formed a large circle around the area.

"Hey, Bonnie." Caroline greeted as she took her bag into the old witches house. She heard Bonnie's greeting before she started changing to the clothes that she and Rebekah had made.

She pulled on the dark brown leather pants first. Then the off white long sleeved blouse was tugged on, followed by a brown leather belt/corset and thick leather bracers. She pulled on the leather coat with the fur lining the insides, followed by a wool cloak with the hood pulled up over her head. Caroline strapped on the sheath with her sword in it -Klaus had given it to her- to the belt around her hips. Followed shortly by a quiver of arrows -on her opposite hip- and her bow. Both of which, she had made herself. Grabbing her leather nap-sack full of dried meat, fruit, wolf's bane, dresses and some blankets.

Caroline stepped out of the house and joined Bonnie in the back yard, listening as Bonnie chanted quietly to herself. "I'm ready Bonnie."

The witch looked up at Caroline from where she sat on the ground and did a double take. "Wow, Care. You look like you stepped out of a fantasy novel."

Caroline smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know. So, are you ready to do this?"

Bonnie nodded slowly, still looking at her friend that stood in front of her. "Yeah, but now I'm having second thoughts. Care, if I send you back in time to save Henrik, there's no way I can bring you back forward."

"I know."

"Do you?" Bonnie shot to her feet. "Do you understand that when I send you back, and you save Henrik, that you'll become human?"

"Bonnie," the witch closed her mouth and looked a Caroline with tears in her eyes. "I know what I'm doing. When I get back to the viking era I'll be a vampire until I save the baby Mikaelson. Then, if I'm right, I should turn human again because Ester would have had no reason to turn them into vampires."

"I don't want to lose you," Bonnie sobbed as she ran to Caroline and hugged her tight. "your my best friend."

Caroline cradled Bonnie as she cried into her cloak. She waited until Bonnie had calmed before speaking, taking her step-by-step into the plan. "When you do the spell, I'll travel back in time to Klaus' time. I'll compel Mikael to be a better father and Tatia to leave the Mikaelson's alone. I'll save Henrik, then I'll make a life there. Everything will be okay."

Bonnie nodded though she was still unconvinced. "Okay, come sit." Bonnie returned to the center on the salt circle and sat down. Caroline sat on her knees in front of Bonnie and waited. "It will take me a few minutes to finish the incantation, but then you're on your own."

Caroline nodded and breathed deeply as she watched Bonnie finish the spell. She almost felt guilty for not telling her mother or Klaus what was going on and then she remembered that they probably wouldn't be the same. If the plan worked, then Niklaus would have died long ago, Katherine wouldn't have lived to see the Salvatores and her mother would still have a human daughter. Then a dark thought that Caroline refused to think about. If there are no vampires then Stefan wouldn't be there to save Elena as she and her parents drive off Wickery bridge.

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts as Bonnie gasped sharply and mumbled quietly. "I'm done. Its time for you to go, Care."

The blond nodded her head and looked at the witches shaking hands that reached for hers. Caroline took a deep breath before taking the hands of her life long friend. "Goodbye Bonnie." was all she managed before she felt like her body was being sucked through a straw into the ground and she was swallowed by the dark emptiness.

Blinding light. That is what greeted Caroline as she opened her eyes, only to snap them shut just as quickly when the bright blue sky temporarily blinded her. It took only a minute for her eyes to adjust to the striking blue sky before she struggled to stand, it felt like she had been hit by a semi-truck, twice.

She blinked rapidly, eyes adjusting to the brightness around her. Thanks to her vampire healing ability Caroline no longer felt bruised, she was pushing herself off the ground and looking at her surroundings. The forest was thick and hard to see through, though the air was fresh and clean. The animals were running around and chattering happily all around her, and in the distance she could hear the sound of people, no cars, just chattering people.

Caroline used her vampire speed to reach the edge of the tree's and was gazing into a small village. Caroline stared in amazement around herself. The small community went about their usual day in the town square not far from where Caroline was standing, they bought weapons from the blacksmiths, and food from the small stalls. A jewelry stall stood closest to Carolines position in the woods, but what made her stop and stare was the blond beauty that Caroline had come to think of as her sister, stood browsing the silver and gold pieces. Rebekah picked up a simple silver and golden threaded bracelet that weaved through itself, admiring it in silents. The bracelets itself was easy enough to make, but Rebekah looked at it as if it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Caroline had never seen her so engrossed and awed in something so simple before. Caroline watched for a moment longer before slowly walking into the town, her graceful steps kept her silent as she advanced on the young woman who was contemplating purchasing the simple piece of jewelry.

"How much?" Rebekah had just spoken when Caroline stopped and stood behind her.

"You should not spend coin on such simple things." Caroline could see Rebekah's muscles tense before she jumped and whirled around to look at Caroline. "I could teach you how to make that yourself."

Rebekah looked between the scowling stall owner and Caroline. "And you would teach me this art, at what price?"

"No price, just being kind."

Rebekah looked taken aback for a moment before smiling warmly at her. "Would you teach me now?"

Before Caroline could answer a little bot, no older than 12 ran up to Rebekah and grabbed her hand. "Come, Rebekah, mother wants you to help her with the garden!" he then tried to pull Rebekah away with him back the way he came.

"Henrik! You are being rude." Rebekah had scolded, though Caroline could hear the love that laced through her words.

Caroline went from talking to an innocent Rebekah to watching the boy she was going to save. He was cute that was for sure. He had Elijah's dark hair and Klaus's blue eyes, he reached a little past Rebekah's waist.

"Who's she? And why is she dressed like that?" he snapped Caroline attention back to them, Henrik was hiding behind Rebekah's legs and peeking out from behind her.

Rebekah looked Caroline up and down, taking in her clothes with a slight frown. "You are a traveler? Where is your family? You must not travel by yourself, it is dangerous out there, especially tonight!" Rebekah looked close to panicking. "What is your name? I am Rebekah."

Caroline smiled lightly, already having had her back story set up for this reason. "I am aware of the dangers, the wolves killed my family. Now it is just I, Caroline."

Rebekah and Henrik shared a look, she could recognize the pity in them, the same look that was in her friends eyes after her father died. "Do you have a place to rest for the night? You shouldn't out tonight, the wolves are coming." Rebekah looked around them before continuing. "you should go to the caves for tonight, then tomorrow I will ask for you to stay with my family." she smiled and nodded before allowing Henrik to bid Caroline a good-day before they both went to search for their mother. Caroline watched until they were out of sight before walking through the market place, watching everyone go about their normal day, unaware of the predator that walked amongst them.

Caroline had been in the village an hour before she stumbled across anyone that looked _vaguely_ familiar and oh-so-familiar she was. The Original Doppelganger was walking on the edge of the forest, hand resting gently on her temporarily flat stomach. It was strange hating Tatia yet loving Elena.

She walked towards Tatia and though she looked nonthreatening, Caroline was feeling murderess. This women tore Rebekah's family apart, and Caroline hated her. "Hello."

Tatia turned to look at Caroline, her eyes full of disdain and hate. "What?"

Caroline held eye contact with the sad excuse of a girl. "You're going to stay away from Mikael's sons. Do you understand?" Tatia repeated with a dull _'I understand'_ to which Caroline continued. "you will find someone who loves you and your child. You will find happiness with someone else, and you won't remember me talking to you, only that you welcomed me the this lovely village."

Tatia blinked at her before smiling. "Hello, welcome to this lovely village." she then turned and walked away, waving at Caroline as she went.

Caroline smiled and waved back before continuing to search the town for the other person she needed to compel. Which, to her surprise, took her the span of a minute to walk around the corner of someones house to literally bump into him.

Looking up into his face Caroline was greeted with a snarl. "Watch were you are going, _girl_."

The way that Mikael had greeted her made it sound like she was something vile. She would enjoy this, Caroline smiled sweetly before looking up into his eyes. "Good morning, Mikael, we need to talk." she looked around them to find that the crowd had thinned and they were now alone. Caroline grabbed his throat and slammed him into the side of a wooden house. She felt her eyes turn as she watched Mikael with a glare.

"W-what are you? _D-d-demon?_" Mikael struggled to breath as he fought to speak.

"Now you listen to me, Mikael." her pupils dilated. "you will never raise your voice or a hand to anyone in your family, again. You will love your children and their families equally. You will not marry off Rebekah, you will let her fall in love first. Lastly you will only ever get violent if your family is in danger, then you will become yourself. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good, now you will not remember me or our conversation." Caroline took and step back and watched as Mikael blinked away his daze, looking around confused. "Are you well?"

Mikael looked at her before smiling lightly. "Yes, I am quiet well, thank you child." Caroline nodded and watched as he walked back the way he was originally smiled and explored the rest of the village as the day wore on.

It was getting closer and closer to nightfall and Caroline was in the woods as she waited for the wolves to come. She could hear them, deep in the dark woods, could hear their screams becoming howls. Caroline took her bow from her back and prepared one of her arrows. She listened for what felt like hours before she heard the sounds of shuffling feet, two sets of them, then the howls started to get more frequent and violent. Caroline ran in the direction she heard the noise, stopping short as she saw Henrik cornered in a tall tree. He was crying and holding into another man tightly. "Nik, I'm slipping! Don't let me fall!"

As Henrik slipped down slightly she could see _his_ face. Clean shaven, strong cheekbones, angular jaw, and Caroline knew if he smiled those dimples would make her go weak. His dirty blond hair was longer then she had ever seen it, reaching his shoulders in soft waves. She was brought back to the present when the wolves started growling louder and clawing at the bark of the tree they were in. Caroline saw him slide a few more inches as Klaus lunged to grab Henrik's hands, as he himself clung to a thick branch with his legs. "Hold on, Henrik!" he yelled.

Caroline chose that moment to let loose the arrow she had aimed to kill one of the nine wolves surrounding the tree. The arrow was sailing towards a wolf when Caroline used her vampire speed to notch another and let it loose before the first even hit its intended target. Two wolves dropped without so much as a whimper. Another arrow was released, one more wolf dropped before they caught her scent and turned to her. They stopped their assault on the tree and the boys as they all started growling and advance on her.

Caroline felt herself weakening as Henrik climbed back up the tree to Klaus, who wedged Henrik between himself and the tree, glancing over at her in the process. Caroline ignored the way he watched her as she took down another wolf with the archery Elijah had taught her, before turning and running for her life, which was now at stake. She vamp-sped away for a few seconds before her heart gave a hard _thump_, causing her to collapse on her knee's, an unbelievable pain shot through her entire body, which continued for another four beats of her heart before she drew her sword and slashed backwards, landing a deathly blow on the wolf that her instincts told her was close.

She forced her limbs to move through the slowly receding pain and turned to face the wolves that had caught up to her. She moved into a defensive crouch like Klaus had taught her and Caroline waited for any of the other five to move. As the wolf on the far right growled and took a menacing step forward Caroline knew that the action was about to begin. Her human reflexes weren't ideal, but as her human eyes caught the muscles tense on the wolf's hind legs, Caroline swung the sword with deadly precision and practically decapitated the wolf. The others seemed to understand that she was a threat to them as they all crouched low to the ground and bared their teeth. As the other four prepared to pounce, Caroline took a breath like Klaus had shown her, and raised her sword again. She took out the first to get to close to her, followed closely by another. The last two separated with one of them circling around behind her, even though she never had him out of her sight, her nerves were everywhere. Even though a werewolf bite wouldn't poison her, she was reminded that as a human, she could be killed by a single bite either way. As the wolf in front of her pounced, her attention was on him, not the one that jumped at her unprotected back.

She felt his teeth though. Oh how she felt those teeth. They ripped into her right shoulder, knocking her to the ground, not releasing his grip on her little shoulder that now gushed blood. A high pitched scream filled the air and it took Caroline a moment before she realized it came from her own mouth. In her panicked need to get away from the beast, she pulled an arrow from her hip quiver and slammed it into the side of the wolf, who howled loudly and retreated. A brief thought crossed her mind, '_Klaus would have scolded me for that mistake_' before Caroline shoved it away and focused on the problem at hand. Caroline barely had enough time to roll over and retrieve another arrow before the alpha jumped at her. The pain in her shoulder was the worst she had ever felt, as a human anyway.

As the wolf landed on the weakening girl, just as she lifted the arrow close to her face, impaling the wolf. He jerked back and started to coat and choke on his own blood that started filling his lungs. Caroline sat with much difficulty and leaned against a near by tree, tears filled her eyes as she watched the beast die slowly. She couldn't control the trembling of her lower lip as the sky started to turn a lighter blue and the birds started to chirp happily. Her tears ran down her face as the first rays of light touched the bodies of the werewolves, who all slowly started to transform back into their human forms.

The sound of snapping branches across from her, over the small hill she had ran over, snapped her out of her own grief and guilt. She looked up as the top of Klaus's head came into view, followed slowly and cautiously by the rest of him. His eyes taking in the mess of half-wolf half-human bodies, not yet noticing her leaning against a near by tree. The top of Henrik's dark hair came into her view before she called out to the innocent looking Klaus. "Do not let the boy see." her voice was rough and it startled him. He looked around at the scene and Caroline before saying something quietly to Henrik, who stayed away.

"You're the one who saved us," he made his may past the fully human men and crouched in front of her, slowly pushing her hair away from the wound on her shoulder. "you drew the beast's away." at her careful nod and wince of pain he took in the rest of her form. Her face was pale and her clothes blood stained, where her blood started and where the wolves stopped, he did not know.

"Is he alright?" Caroline drew his attention away from her injury. "The boy, is he alright?"

Klaus nodded gently. "Yes, and you are to thank for that." he stood suddenly and turned to where Henrik had stayed. "Henrik! Run home and tell mother a young woman is gravely injured!" hearing a short confirmation Klaus turned back to her. "I am going to pick you up now, prepare yourself."

Caroline nodded and bit into her lip as his arms came around the backs of her legs and lower-back, lifting her easily. She wrapped her uninjured arm around his shoulders and breathed deeply to keep from screaming as Klaus tried to hurry and get her back to the village, his every step jostled her.

Caroline struggled to remain conscious as the break in the tree's got closer but the black spots in her vision were dancing in and out of focus, along with the voices of the people that now running to her. She felt Klaus's chest rumble as he yelled for his mother. Caroline was aware that she was placed on the ground, having stopped moving, and her vision cleared just enough for her to catch a glimpse of the feared original family that surrounded her before her sight went dark.

The first thing Caroline became aware of as she returned to consciousness was the throbbing in her right shoulder and the soreness of everything else.

Second: the voices that came from a little ways away from where she lay.

Third: when she opened her eyes, that it was dark outside and she collapsed when the sun came _up_. The only light in the room was a candle mounted to the wall by the door, which is where the voices came from.

Caroline looked over to where the voices came from, and was greeted by the back of Rebekah's blue dress. Feeling somewhat comforted that she knew where she was, she forced herself to sit up, accidentally letting out a moan of pain.

Both women spun around at the noise, and Caroline saw who Rebekah conversing with, mama original. Ester, who looked startled and rushed to her side. "Be still child," Ester spoke in a tone that was unfamiliar to Caroline, though she had heard it in the tone Elena's mom used to use on her own kids. It was soft and motherly, something Caroline hadn't heard since her father had left them. "do you remember anything child?"

Caroline nodded slightly. "The wolves."

Ester nodded looking pleased before her eyes glazed over. "You saved the lives of my children that night, I thank you. I am in your dept for saving my sons."

"That is not necessary. I was just in the right place at the right time. It was just a gut feeling that I had to obey." Caroline propped her back against the wall the bed was pushed up to, ignoring the pain as best she could. She looked down at her bandaged shoulder and was surprised to see she was wearing a light green tunic that was not her own, though thankfully the trousers were.

At her questioning gaze, Rebekah stepped up to the bed beside her mother and spoke quietly. "Your other blouse was beyond saving, there was to much blood. You are wearing a tunic of my brothers, Elijah. Your winter coat was also damaged, but I am trying to repair it. Everything else of yours is fine though."

Caroline smiled gently at the young woman and nodded once before taking in the room she was in. The wooden floors and walls were a lovely oak, the animal furs that were covering her from the chill of the house were that of a bear. A small dresser stood by the small window that overlooked the forest behind the house, she being on the second floor. Caroline looked back at the two woman, who seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. Caroline watched on in amusement as Rebekah raised her eyebrows high on her forehead only to bring them together in a pinched expression a second later. Ester's back was facing Caroline so she couldn't see what expressions were crossing her face.

Ester nodded a few times before looking back at Caroline before she left the room. Rebekah looked ecstatic as she sat back where Ester had vacated. "Mother is asking father if you may stay here until you are fully healed, it is the least we could do after you risked your life for my brothers."

"That is not necessary, I am-"

"You are not well, you almost died!" Rebekah stood to her full height and placed her hands on her hips. "You are to stay here until you are well enough to travel and that is the end of it!"

Caroline smiled at Rebekah who's face was red and her tone that left no room for argument.

"Rebekah, she is not yours to order around as you please." Caroline and Rebekah both turned to the voice in the doorway. It was strange for Caroline to see her archery teacher with hair that fell to his shoulders. Behind him stood Henrik, whom was hiding behind his big brothers legs, and Klaus who stood behind the boy with his hands on Henrik's shoulders.

"Caroline, these are my brothers. Elijah, Henrik," she glanced back at Caroline. "whom you have already met, and Niklaus."

Henrik peaked out around Elijah and stared at Caroline for a moment before detaching himself from his older brother and stood by Rebekah, who was sitting on the edge of the bed once again. "Thank you, for saving Niklaus, and myself." he was looking down at his feet, glancing up at her through his dark hair that had fallen into his face.

Caroline shifted, jarring her shoulder in the process, as she sat with her feet hanging over the edge of the bed next the Rebekah. "You are welcome." she leaned just so and gazed into his big blue eyes.

Much to everyone's surprise, Henrik wrapped his arms around Carolines waist and held on tightly. And though he made no sound she could feel his tears soaking though Elijah's shirt that she was wearing, and his little body was trebling.

"I was so afraid." he whispered so quietly only Rebekah and Caroline had heard him. Rebekah stood and walked to her brothers by the door, talking quietly with them. "I should not have been afraid because I am Mikael's son. I am weak."

Caroline could feel tears of her own fill her eyes as she slid off the bed and onto her knees to by eye level with the boy. "Hey, look at me," he looked down at her. "you are not weak, you were just afraid. And being afraid is not something to cry over."

"But I am a son of Mikael, I am not supposed to feel fear."

"I am sure your brothers are afraid of something, everyone has a fear."

"But you were not afraid," he looked at her, whipping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt, a new light shining in their depths, adoration. "and my brothers never show fear."

"They may not show it, but they were afraid of loosing you. And, yes, even I was afraid."

"But you fought."

Caroline nodded to him, forgetting about his family as they watched on. Rebekah held onto Niklaus as tears fell from her own eyes. She had never had such a conversation with her little brother before. "Yes, I did fight. Because I feared what the wolves would do to you if I did not. Do you see?"

Henrik looked down as his boot covered feet as he replayed her words in his head. "So, you fought because you were afraid? For me?" at her nod and smile he continued. "So, you used your fear for my well being, to become stronger?"

Caroline smiled as a scene from the newest Batman ran through her head. "Yes. For if I did not fear, how would I have run faster or fought harder? Do you understand now? Fear is needed to survive."

Henrik looked like he had just found out a secret he had been trying to learn for the longest time. "When I am afraid I should not cower, but fight harder. Use my fear as my strength." he looked for Caroline approval, and once he got her smile and nod, his smile became blinding. "Yes, Caroline, I understand now."

"Good, now go." she nudged him gently with her uninjured shoulder. He smiled again before running past his brothers and sister and out the door, smiling all the way.

"He has been distant ever since you were brought to our mother to heal two days ago. How did you manage to help him when we could not?" It was Elijah that had broken the silents in the small room, looking Caroline over as she winced and stood, with the aid of the bed as she used it to keep her balance.

She shrugged her left shoulder before she sat back down on the bed. "I just told him what he needed to hear."

Rebekah was at Caroline side in a second. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. Its just me."

Rebekah looked back to where Henrik disappeared. "You are marvelous with children." she looked at her two brothers in the doorway and smirked at them then back to Caroline, who looked suspicious. "you would make an excellent mother."

Elijah stood straighter and scowled at his little sister. "That is enough of that Rebekah."

She smiled and shrugged, trying to look innocent as she gazed between her brothers and then to Caroline. "I am simply stating a fact. Caroline would make a lucky man a good wife."

Caroline smiled and laughed quietly at the hinted winks she was sending her brothers. Caroline stretched her back and her shoulders, being gentle with her injured one. Sighing Caroline stood and tested movement by rotating it slowly.

"You shouldn't be doing that." she stopped her moving and looked up at Niklaus as he spoke for the first time after she passed out. "you need to rest."

Caroline watched as he fidgeted with his hands before looking up at her to meet her gaze. "I've been resting long enough."

"You almost died, you need to rest." the guilt in his eyes was something that Caroline was familiar with, having seen it several times before that day, and she hated that look with a burning passion.

"Niklaus, was it?" he nodded, slowly taking a step passed Elijah and coming to stand in front of Rebekah and Caroline. "You know that this is not your fault, yes?"

Niklaus refused to look her in the eye, instead alternated looking between the ground and Rebekah. "If I hadn't gone out to watch the wolves, you wouldn't have gotten hurt and Henrik wouldn't have almost died. It is my fault that all of has happened."

Much like with Henrik, Caroline caught his eyes and smiled faintly. "I am fine, Henrik is fine. Everything is fine." his eyes shifted to her right shoulder before her eyes again. "I am still breathing. I will heal, this is not your fault."

He didn't look convinced but he nodded anyway. It was only a few moments later that Ester entered the room again, looking around at everyone. "I have spoken to my husband and he has agreed that Caroline must stay until she is healed." Rebekah smiled and jumped up from the bed to hug her brothers as Ester spoke again. "Now, you must rest child, we will see you in the morning."

Caroline nodded and lay back down as she watched everyone leave the room, Ester gave her a soft smile before blowing out the candle, closing the door, and bathing the room in darkness. Caroline didn't realize how tired she was until her eyes slid closed and a dreamless sleep took her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Waking to to the sun in your face was both a good and a bad way to wake. Bad: it means its time to get out of bed. Good: it is the beginning of a new day. Caroline blinked rapidly in the blinding light. With her new human hearing, she could hear the women below her cooking breakfast. Forcing herself to sit up fully, ignoring the throbbing pain, she looked around the empty room. Taking notice of the royal blue dress that had been placed atop the dresser.

Caroline stood from the bed, groaning and biting her lip to keep from making a noise. Walking stiffly towards the gown, Caroline had to rest against the dresser before she could stripe off Elijah's tunic and her trousers. She was taking deep and even breaths as she eased the dress over her head, letting it fall to the tops of her feet, reaching back she laced the back of the dress up to the back of her neck. Caroline took another deep breath as she walked back towards the bed, pulling on her boots, which were sat beside it.

She finished lacing them to her knee when there came a knock from her door. "Caroline? It's Rebekah. Are you awake?"

"Enter." she called, watched from where she sat as Rebekah slowly pushed open the thin wooden door.

"Good, you are awake." Rebekah smiled, looking Caroline up and down. "The dress looks good on you. Though worry not, we shall go to market and find more material for a few more."

Caroline nodded, looking forward to making another dress, like the one hidden away in her knapsack. She smiled up at the Original blond. "Was there something you needed, Rebekah?"

"Oh!" she looked away for a moment, glancing at Caroline from under her lashes, ashamed. "I've spoke out of turn, I apologize. Mother wanted me to come fetch you for breakfast. Though we must hurry before the boys wake, otherwise they will eat it all." Rebekah giggled, stifling it behind her hand.

Caroline smiled warmly at the teenager, finding her much more pleasant one thousands years in the past then she did in the 21st centenary. "Then we should go, should we not? Before they awaken?"

Rebekah looked pleased with her response as she took Carolines hand and guided her out and down the stairs, smiling the whole way. She led Caroline through the small "living room", which consisted of several leather covered, wooden seats, a large fire place and a massive bear fur rug. The glassless windows, covered only by wooden shutters let the sunlight pour into the house from every direction. There were two doorways Caroline could see, one was open and the smell of cooked meat washed over her, the other remained closed as it led outside. Rebekah pulled her through the open doorway, taking Caroline through their large dining room and into the kitchen just beyond the the last doorway. Ester moved about the kitchen in ease as she pulled biscuits from the lower level of the brick stove, cooked meat from the level above.

Ester turned as they entered the room. She looked Caroline over before nodding. "Very well, it is good to see you up and about."

Caroline inclined her head, a show of respect. "Thank you, for housing me." Caroline licked her lips as her speech twisted and turned to word things the way they should in that time. Though part of Caroline didn't like the change in her talking, she knew it was necessary to blend in with her surroundings.

Caroline was taken by surprise when Ester wrapped her in a hug. "No, my dear child. Thank you, for saving both my sons life, risking your own."

Caroline looked over at Rebekah, finding her watching with tears in her eyes. Caroline allowed her arms to return the embrace, fighting against the impulse to push the witch away. Caroline had to remind herself that Ester was not the same from her time as she was in that moment. "I would do it again without question."

It took another moment for Ester to compose herself and pull away. She sniffed and rubbed at her tear filled eyes. Caroline was, once more, reminded how very human they all were. Ester looked over to Rebekah, pulling the young woman into a tighter embrace before smoothing down the blonds hair. "Rebekah, go fetch your brothers. It is time to eat." Ester watched Rebekah leave to do as she was told before turning to Caroline. "Come."

Caroline followed after Mama original before helping her set the table. She was placing the last of the plates at the table when they arrived. The many foot sets ran from above, trampling over each other to make it to the bottom of the stairs first. Turning, Caroline watched with a smile as Rebekah ran amongst her brothers to hurry into the dining room with them. Caroline could hear Ester muttering to herself about _'feeding animals'_ she sighed from behind Caroline and watched as her children pushed passed each other to reach the table.

"That's not fair, you _cheated!_" Henrik shouted in outrage.

Everyone seemed to forget about poor Caroline in their hurry to reach the room, as Kol pushed the young boy out of his way. "All is fair when there is food involved, dear brother."

"Mother!" Henrik huffed, clearly agitated, before spotting her. "Caroline, make him stop!"

All movement stopped as her name left his lips, all seemed to remember her as they all turned to her, just as Finn entered the room, back straight and shoulders ridged. Rebekah was the first to speak. "Caroline," sh had to take a breath as she was out of breath from her hurrying. "sorry you had to witness that. Oh, um, Caroline this is my brother Kol, and that is Finn." Rebekah smiled as she pointed out the two she hadn't met the day before. "The others you know, Niklaus, Elijah and Henrik."

Caroline nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Finn nodded before taking a seat, Kol smiled at her, though it was sly. "Well, hello there."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, slapping at the back of his head as he eyed the royal blue dress up and down. "That is enough of that, Kol. Besides, she's to mature for you."

Caroline smiled at their banter. "Good morning, Caroline." turning, she nodded to Elijah as he took the spot next to Finn. Niklaus sat beside him in silents, Kol followed. Rebekah ran from the room, retrieved another chair for Caroline and set it beside her seat. She smiled as she pulled Caroline down next to her, across from Niklaus. Henrik sat in the chair next to Caroline as Ester took a seat at the end of the table.

From what Rebekah had taught her, they all sat and waited patiently for the head of household, Mikael, before they would eat. "Mother, where is father?" little Henrik asked, breaking the tense silents.

Ester glanced at Caroline before answering. "He went to the wolves tribe, telling them about what had happened and returning their dead to them. He shall be here shortly."

Everyone sat quietly for awhile longer before Elijah cleared his throat. "So, Caroline, tell us a little of yourself."

She became self conscious as all eyes turned towards her. She straightened her spine, folding her hands in her lap. "What would you like to know?"

"What is your age?" Kol asked with a smirk.

"I will turn nineteen come this harvest."

"And you have yet found a husband?" Rebekah gasped, looking around the table before she smiled. "How have you survived for this long without anyone by your side?" noticing the slight furrow of her brow, Rebekah elaborated. "What did you eat? Where did you bathe? Were you not lonely?"

Caroline shrugged. "I ate what I could hunt. I bathed in streams and rivers. It is a solitary life, but it was all I had." Caroline looked down to her hands, forcing a look of dejection, though feeling guilt for lying.

"When did wolves kill your family?" Henrik was immediately scolded for voicing such a question aloud.

Caroline smiled at the boy. "They died when I was a child, a little older then you are now. I stayed in the woods as I grew, going into the villages only when needed."

Henrik and Rebekah both looked star-struck. "So, you are a huntress then? Living on your own, traveling?" Rebekah sounded as though she might start worshiping the ground Caroline walked on. When she shrugged, Rebekah let out a huff of breath. "That is amazing. You simply _must_ teach me everything."

Before she could continue, the front door opened and closed loudly. "Ester? Children?" Caroline could only assume Mikael was home, and by the way Klaus tensed, she knew her guess to be correct. He walked around the doorway, looking over everyone at the table. He strode over to Henrik, taking a knee beside him. "Son, are you alright? Did the wolves hurt you?" Mikael looked Henrik over, the others all watched in silents as he nodded in approval at the boys unharmed figure before he walked towards Niklaus, who stood and braced himself for an attack. Rebekah gasped aloud beside Caroline when Mikael pulled Klaus into a tight embrace. "I am pleased you are well."

Niklaus stared blankly, wide-eyed over his shoulder at the wall. His arms slowly rested on his fathers upper back, feeling awkward in the unfamiliar action. All to soon, Mikael stepped away from Klaus and looked back at Caroline. Rebekah cleared her throat, sharing a puzzled expression with Klaus before she spoke. "Father, this is Caroline. She was the one to lure the wolves away from Henrik and Niklaus."

Mikael nodded to her. "I am in your dept, girl. If not for you, two of my sons would have been torn apart that night." everyone around them listened in awed silents, having never heard such gratitude from Mikael before.

Caroline remained silent as she returned his nod, watching as he took the last seat at the head of the table. He severed up his plate, taking two of the still warm biscuits and a thick slice of pork. All was silent as they ate their breakfast, no one seemed to want to break the quiet. Not until breakfast was over at least, as Mikael sat back, Ester and Rebekah cleared the table, waving Caroline off when she tried to help, Henrik spoke. "I know you can lose an arrow, but can you wield a sword?"

The first time Caroline had head Finn's voice, was when he was belittling her, with few words. "Now, Henrik, don't ask ignorant questions."

Rebekah scoffed before Caroline could attempt to reply. "Do not hide behind charming word brother, say what you mean. You do not believe a woman can wield a sword. Admit it."

Finn glanced at Rebekah before shaking his head with a sigh. "A woman should not even touch a blade unless it is used to prepare supper for her family."

Elijah and Klaus both sighed and reclined back into their seats, obviously this conversation had taken place more then once. "Oh, really?" Rebekah huffed. "Then what is a woman to do when the man is out hunting and someone breaks into the house? Would you not want your woman trained then?"

"That would never happen."

"Are you so curtain?" Rebekah scowled at her oldest brother. "Well, it just so happens that Caroline _can_ wield a sword. Probably better then you can." Caroline glanced between the siblings, her eyes wide and mouth ajar, shaking her head, looking as if she was going to comment. Though Rebekah spoke over her. "In fact, I think she could beat you in a duel. Or are you afraid to lose to a woman?"

Finn looked insulted by the very idea of losing to Caroline. He stood and narrowed his eyes at Rebekah. "Fine. A duel. If I win, you will stop with the arguments that a woman is just as capable as a man, and you will learn your place."

Caroline suddenly wished to be a vampire again, just so she could compel Finn not to be a complete and total ass. "Deal." Rebekah puffed up her chest and smirked at Finn, looking all to pleased with herself, until she retook her seat and meat Carolines wide eyed stare. Her smiled slowly lowered until she glanced between her and the doorway Finn had walked through. "Oh. _Oh._ Caroline, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking, I just-"

"It's a little to late for that Rebekah, you have already started a duel between your brother and Caroline. It is a wonder you have friends at all, the way you act." Niklaus was smirking, fighting off a chuckle. Caroline had to force herself to look away from his bright blue eyes and dimples. Though the image of his mirthful smirk and cheerful glint in his eyes would be forever imprinted in her memory.

Caroline looked up, meeting Klaus's gaze. "It's fine," turning in her seat she looked to the embarrassed blond. "when is this duel?"

Rebekah looked at her from under her lashes, a smile slowly working its way across her lips. "Are you sure you are up to a duel? Your shoulder-"

"I'm sure it will be fine in a few days." she could tell Rebekah was about to start arguing, or apologizing when she spoke. "Rebekah, it is fine, I swear. In a few days, when my shoulder is better, I will duel your brother Finn, and win. Perhaps even teach you a few things in the process."

Rebekah's eyes lit up like the fourth of July. "Really?" Caroline smiled and nodded, Rebekah lunged at her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Caroline. I shall be a good student, I swear I will." the clearing of a throat brought her attention away from their teen-girl-moment. Rebekah straightened in her seat, lowering her gaze to the table. "I mean, if it is reasonable to you father. May, Caroline teach me to handle a sword?"

Caroline could tell they all anticipated his answer before he could consider the idea. Though they were once again stunned into silence when he found his reply. "I don't see why not. It could be beneficial to you. In case you are in need of help and your brothers are not around, I approve of your learning this."

The air left Rebekah in a huff. Her eyes were wider then Caroline had ever seen them. "Really?" she squealed before throwing herself into her fathers arms, Mikael laughed loudly as he wrapped his arms around his only daughter. "Thank you father! I will become an amazing swords woman, I swear to you. You will be proud."

"My dear child. I am already proud of you. All of you." he looked over his sons with a puffed out chest and a wide, proud smile.

Caroline smiled as she took in the amazed expressions on their faces. She stopped to watch Klaus, noticing the tears that had gathered, making his eyes glisten. He seemed to feel her stare cause he looked up to meet it. Caroline could see he was fighting between belief, anger and hurt. He wasn't sure if his father was being truthful or if he was simply putting up a front because of their guest. Caroline smiled slightly at him, watching in fascination as his checks turned a soft pink before he looked away.

"Come on, Caroline." Rebekah pulled Caroline from the table, being careful with her shoulder as she was led from the dining room. "I shall show you around the village."

OoOoOoO

Caroline and laughed as Rebekah pointed out all the shops _not_ to bother looking through, they charged way to much coin for their merchandise, and which shops greatly undervalued their stock. As they walked past the second blacksmiths, Rebekah quickly grabbed Carolines arm and steered her away from it, head tucked down, almost as if she were hiding behind Caroline.

"What are you doing?" she questioned quietly, looking around them to find what had caused Rebekah's nerves. She looked for a threat that made her sister figure feel such discomfort.

"It is nothing, I just do not wish to converse with Edmund." Rebekah looked back over their shoulders, catching sight of whom she was avoiding, she snapped around to look forward.

Caroline brow furrowed as she glanced back, catching sight of the blacksmiths first born son, who looked to be Finn's age. His brown, shoulder-length hair hung over a handsome, warm face. Sparkling aquamarine eyes, set low within their sockets, watch devotedly at Rebekah's back. Fire had left its mark, reaching from the bottom of the left cheekbone, running towards the left side of his lips and ending on his left nostril showing his upbringing as a smithy. "Why do you fear him? Has he done something to you?"

Rebekah turned to look at her, biting at her lower lip. "No, but he wishes to court me. Before you ask, no, father disapproved."

"Do _you_ wish to be with him, Edmund?"

Rebekah shrugged, once more looking over her shoulder to meet his gaze. "I hadn't known about him until he asked father for permission. But, he seems nice, a bit shy and closed off, but sweet enough."

Caroline looked around them, before leading Rebekah away from the crowded market and took a seat on a large hay bail sitting outside the villages horse barn. "Tell me, could you see yourself building a life with him? Do you at least wish to know him better?"

Caroline watched as she looked back towards the smithies, nibbling at her bottom lip once more before she nodded slowly. "I would like to know him more then just Edmund, the blacksmiths son."

Nodding with a bright smile, Caroline spoke. "Then ask your father to reconsider."

"No, he has already decided on his answer, there is no need to bring the matter back to him." Rebekah shook her head, looking anywhere but Caroline or the blacksmiths down the road from them.

"Rebekah, if you truly wish, for even a _moment_ of hope for your future, you must confront your father." before Rebekah could deny her again, Caroline continued. "_Trust_ me on this, please. Ask your father to reconsider."

Rebekah sighed, shoulders sagging as if a great weight had been place on them, she nodded. "Alright, I will speak to my father at supper tonight. I swear I will."

Caroline smiled at her. "You will not regret trusting me. Everything will work out for the best." as she stood, Caroline taking the lead and walked back the way they had come, stopping by one of the cheaper clothing stalls. Caroline mentally check the box next to Rebekah's name on her list of the three Mikaelson's that she had grown close to and that she wanted to help with their human lives.

OoOoOoO

It was a few hours later, as Rebekah familiarized Caroline with the surrounding forest, when they stumbled upon the drama. "How can you say that? Just this past day you claimed to love me, and now you think I should move on to another? What are you saying?"

Caroline recognized the accent before they caught sight of the speaker. Niklaus looked almost broken as he gazed longing at Tatia. "I mean what I say, Klaus. I do not love you the way you wish. I am waiting for a man I can love, and that is not you. Go find some else to be grow old with, you deserve it. Goodbye, Niklaus."

"That _wench!_" Rebekah cursed beside her as they watched Tatia walk away from Klaus, who watched the dark haired beauty disappear within the trees.

Caroline felt the guilt that came with the look of lose on his face, though she also secretly rejoiced. Never had she felt such jealousy as when she caught the look on his face when he watched Tatia, the look she had seen on his face as he watched _her_, back in the 21st century. Caroline felt like she had just walked in on a private moment, which she kind of did, and noticing the slump of Klaus's shoulders and the scowl on his face, Caroline felt they shouldn't be there. She reached for Rebekah's hand to her side, only to grasp air.

Her blue eyes widened when she realized Rebekah was already halfway to her brother, and before she could stop her, Bekah had her arms thrown around him. It gave her pause however, when Klaus returned the embrace, looking as though it was exactly what he was in need of. Caroline was reminded, once more, that the past Klaus was much different from the human Klaus, in terms of he returned the comforting gesture instead of lashing out, even though Caroline was sure he wished to do just that.

They spoke quietly after a moment of complete silents, Klaus's eyebrows drew together, making his eyes narrow as he spoke to his sister, who shrugged her shoulders carelessly and waved her hand in Carolines direction, which was followed by his gaze. He straightened at the sight of her, muttering something to Rebekah, shooting her a dirty look before forcing a smile. "Good afternoon, Caroline. How are you faring with my sister for company?"

Rebekah made a sound of annoyance, a scoff combined with a snort, as she slapped the back of his shoulder, following as he walked towards her. "I fare quite well actually. It has been enjoyable thus far."

Rebekah smiled brightly as she returned to Carolines side, linking their arms together before turning to Klaus. "You see brother, I am a fair guide."

Klaus smiled softly at his sister. "Have you shown, Caroline to the pools yet?"

"We were just heading there when, um...well-"

"When we interrupted, which I apologize for." Caroline finished for the poor human Rebekah as she stumbling over her own speech.

Klaus looked back the way Tatia had come before his shoulders sagged, looking back to the two blonds in front of him. "All is well, Caroline. You interrupted nothing. Now, shall I lead the way?" he clapped his hands in front of him, rubbing them together as if excited.

Caroline smiled and nodded. "Please, lead." as he turned and walked down the narrow path they had been following, They trailed behind him for a moment longer before she caught sight of the look Rebekah was sending her. "What, we could hardly leave him by himself. Tatia was cruel to him. He needs to be around people that care for him. So he will be joining us."

Rebekah looked both confused and amazed. "How are you so wise and caring? How do you even know Tatia?"

Caroline felt her face go warm at Rebekah's words. "I ran into her in the market when I first arrived into at the village. She was rather hostile."

Bekah snorted. "That is Tatia the wench for you. But really," she looked Caroline in the eye. "How are you so...caring, so understanding?"

"Years of practice." Caroline smiled calming over to the original. "Now come, we've fallen behind." she didn't wait for Bekah's reply as she ran ahead, picking up the front of her dress to avoid tripping. Caroline reached Klaus's side moments before Bekah, who laughed and was grinning like mad.

Klaus glanced between them, raising a brow before shaking his head and facing forward. "We are almost there. What are the two of you doing? Acting like children."

Caroline shared a brief look with his little sister. "We were just enjoying ourselves, you must try it sometime. You may find you liking the freedom it gives you."

Klaus didn't reply as Rebekah cut in and grabbed hold of Carolines arm. "We're here! Come on, Caroline, hurry!"

Caroline allowed herself to be swept away, soon finding herself on a beach. Looking around Caroline took in the amazing sights of the "pools" as Klaus had labeled. The lake was large and round, keeping its deep, dark depth by the six story water fall on the opposite side of the beach from them. Caroline felt her mouth drop open and her breath leave her in a huff. "This is beautiful." she whispered, almost jumping out of her skin when a familiar voice answered from behind her shoulder.

"One would think you have never seen a waterfall before, _traveler_." she could hear the teasing in his tone.

Caroline spared a look over her shoulder, finding him not even a foot away. She stared into his deep blue, innocent yet mischievous, gaze. She could feel her breath leave her once more. "None like this." her answer was slightly more breathless then she had intended, and she could tell it had startled Klaus as he looked back into her gaze.

"Caroline, come look at this!"

Caroline tore her eyes from Klaus's, feeling annoyed that even though she was a thousand years in the past, Klaus still had that dizzying, charmed affect on her. "Coming!" she didn't look back as she walked to her friend, whom was trying to show her the small fishes that swam slightly off shore, reflecting the sunlight, making them glitter like a rainbows.

She chanced a glance back, only to meet Klaus's intense gaze that followed her, almost searching for something inside her. Caroline felt her face heat even more then it had the last time as she looked back to the fish, not catching Rebekah as she looked between Klaus and her, a small sly smile of her face.

OoOoOoO

Night had fallen faster then Caroline though possible, Rebekah hurried hem home, just in time to help Ester prepare the evening meal. They all worked in silents, ducking around each other as if dancing, their movements almost seemed rehearsed, never once did someone get underfoot, at least until Henrik came running into the room.

"Fathers home early from checking the properties." Henrik turned when the front door opened, a smile on his round face.

He laughed and squealed as Mikael growled in the back of his throat before throwing the boy over his wide set shoulder, walking further into the kitchen. "Good evening, my fare woman." he smiled as he leaned forward and kissed mama original gently.

Rebekah made a gagging sound in the back of her throat, looking way from her parents. Caroline followed her example, feeling as if she was interrupting a private moment. "How was your day, my love?" Ester asked once he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

Watching Rebekah and Caroline as they finished the supper, Mikael smiled down at his wife. "All went well. A newly wed couple has purchased the hut near the edge of the village. They were pleased with the price and I am pleased with the pair of them. A very responsible couple, moving forward in life, creating a family. There is no greater joy." Mikael looked from Rebekah to little Henrik, whom he slid from his shoulder to stand in front of them, his eyes shone with pride. "No greater joy." he repeated with a small smile.

Caroline could see the tears within Rebekah's and Esters eyes, and felt more the content for bringing them such happiness. She didn't speak as she gathered the serving platters holding the meat and bread into her arms before slipping out of the family moment, walking into the dining room to the food on the table, which had been set by Henrik. She stayed in the dining room, leaning her hip against the table, waiting for the tender family moment to be finished.

"Good evening, Caroline." jumping slightly, she turned to find Elijah walking into the room and slumped down into a chair.

"Good evening, Elijah." she paused and looked him over, noticing the slump of his frame and the eery look of devastation on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I am well." he nodded his head, smiling in her direction, though it was forced.

"You do not _look_ well, you look sad." she took the seat next to him. "Would you tell me what is bothering you?"

Elijah looked between her and the doorway to the kitchen. "It is of no importance." he watched her out of the corner of his eye as she crossed her ankles, placed her entwined hands in her lap and him her full attention. He sighed loudly before facing her. "A woman from the village, who claimed to love me, told me she did not and that I should go love someone else. I just do not understand why she would do such a thing."

Caroline felt a pang of guilt once again, for causing him pain. "As a child, my father once told me 'Love is eternal, come hell or high water'. If she left you so easily, it was never love for her. And I know it may hurt right now, but it _will_ get better." Caroline smiled softly as she spoke to the dark, long haired man. "Someday, you'll meet someone new and fall madly in love, and you'll have moved on without even realizing it."

Elijah stared at her for a moment. "You are very wise for one so young." his eyes seemed to have found a spark of life, as he nodded his head. "Thank you, for your kind words."

Caroline smiled brightly as Ester, Mikael, Henrik and Rebekah joined them. "It is no trouble."

They were all soon joined by Finn and Niklaus. Food was served and all was silent, giving Rebekah the perfect opportunity she needed. "Father?"

He glanced at his daughter. "Yes, Rebekah, what is it?" he set his fork and knife aside, giving Rebekah his full attention.

The whole Mikaelson family had stopped to watch her. "Do you remember, Edmund?" her father nodded slowly, Caroline watched her gulp, feeling sorry for the teen. "I would like it very much if you would reconsider your decision on his courting of me." she spoke quickly and loudly, making sure to be heard. "In the very _least_ I could get to know him. In the _most_, I could love him. Please father."

Caroline could see her brothers holding their breath, waiting for the inevitable shouting that they had grown accustomed. They did not anticipate Mikael's nodding. "Alright," he sighed as he looked at Rebekah's stunned face. "I will go see him in the morning, give him my rules, and see what happens. _But_, you are not allowed to be alone with him."

"But, father-"

"No, Caroline will be your chaperone." Mikael looked to the wide eyes of the girl in question. "If that is agreeable to you?"

Caroline glanced between Mikael and Rebekah, finding her hands clasped in front of her chin, silently begging. If she didn't agree, one of her brothers would do it, probably Kol or Klaus, both being a bad decision. "Of course I will chaperone." her nodded to Mikael, he returned it. Rebekah looked like she had won a war.

"That is settled then. I shall speak to Edmund in the morning and Caroline will accompany you when he calls." he returned to his meal.

"Thank you, father." Rebekah smiled the rest of supper, sending Caroline thankful looks the whole way.

After the meal, Caroline shooed Ester away, leaving the two blonds to clean and put away the dishes. Though halfway through, Bekah couldn't hold back to squeal of joy. She jumped up and down, pulling Caroline into an awkward bouncing embrace. "Thank you, Caroline! Thank you!" she squealed again. "I'm going to see him tomorrow. Oh, Caroline, can you believe this?" she laughed jumped once more before running from the room, up the stairs and into her room.

Caroline laughed, smiling until she realized only half the dishes were done. Caroline sighed and shook her head before continuing with the chore. "Do you need some help?"

Looking over her shoulder, her gaze locked with deep blue. She shrugged, returning to what she was doing, trying not to pay to much attention as Klaus stood beside her, shoulders brushing against hers as they worked in silents.

"You convinced Rebekah to ask father to reconsider, didn't you?" she didn't answer, though she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "How did you know that he would? Reconsider, that is."

"Because he is a good father." she dried her hands as she finished, handing him the last plate to be put away after he dried it.

"He didn't used to be."

"But he is now." she met his gaze, noticing the question lingering just at the tip of his tongue. Though before he could voice it, Caroline smiled. "Goodnight, Niklaus." she walked past him, not noticing Rebekah as she crept away from them and back up to her room.

"Klaus." she looked back at him, raising a brow. "You can call me, Klaus."

Caroline smiled, feeling as if she had gotten a piece of her old life back. "Goodnight, _Klaus_." the smiled didn't leave her face as she walked into the guest room that had been assigned hers, changing into a nightgown, she lay awake, staring out the window and up at the moon. She found it ironic, that in her time, Klaus waited for her to realize her feelings for him, now she was waiting for him to start caring for her as he once did.

OoOoOoO

**I own nothing but the idea. **

**Anyway, the sheer AMOUNT of people to like and follow this story is MIND BLOWING! **

**Everyday someone else likes it or follows it and I am just tickled to DEATH!**

**You people are AMAZING! Thank you SO much, you have no idea how much your love means to me!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Days past faster then Caroline thought they could. She and Rebekah were never far from each other, though that was to be expected when she watched over the blond original with her new boy, Edmund. Whom looked intimidating, yet was one of the sweetest men she had ever met, he reminded her of Matt.

Henrik seemed to always be at her side, while Finn seemed to avoid her. Elijah had spoken to her often over supper, though they spoke mostly of books. Klaus was around, though he just watched her from afar, talking to her every now and again, but he seemed to avoid her if it were just the two of them.

It was the morning of the third day, the women were all sitting in the kitchen, waiting for the breakfast biscuits to be finished, when Caroline rolled her shoulder. Ester had taken the wrappings off of it a few hours prier. "The wound has healed a lot faster then I thought it would."

Rebekah looked away from the window, snapping out of her daydream. "That is because mother used her herb. They have high healing properties."

Caroline smiled at them. "Thank you."

Ester waved her words away. "It was the least I could do."

They were silent another moment, though strangely enough Caroline felt no need to fill it. She liked the silents. "So, do you think I am ready for a duel?"

Rebekah's head snapped in her direction. "The _duel_! I had forgotten! Mother, do you believe she is ready?"

Ester looked between the girls before shaking her head with a sigh. "Yes, I suppose she could. If you are comfortable, I would not stop you."

Caroline smiled again. "It looks like we shall have a duel today."

Rebekah clapped her hands together as she laughed and jumped. "Yes! I cannot wait to see the look of Finn's face when you beat him. I can already imagine it." she looked off past Carolines head, apparently imagining Finn's defeated expression. "It will be glorious."

Caroline laughed, and was slightly surprised when Ester joined her. When they all settled, Caroline had an idea on how to speed up the time. With a distraction. "Rebekah?" the teen looked to her, raising a brows in question. "Have you ever thrown a punch?"

Rebekah looked amused by the question. "No, I have not had reason to. Why?"

Caroline shrugged. "Just in case. If your brother deserves it or if you ever find yourself alone with someone you don't like. If you ever feel threatened. So I'm going to teach you something basic." Rebekah jumped up from her slouched position, eager to learn. "Curl your hands into fists. Good, yes, just like that. Now, when you go to punch, being as small as you are, your going to want to put all your body weight into it. Do you understand?"

Rebekah nodded. "Yes, I understand." she followed what Caroline was saying, throwing her weight into her hit on the imaginary target.

Caroline elaborated further. "Keep your arms up, protect your face, at all times. Don't let your guard down for even a moment, for it will only take one for it to be over." Bekah nodded, her joy replaced with the reality of what Caroline was saying. It was not about hurting your opponent, it was about surviving your enemy. "Good, your a fast learner. Soon I'll teach you to wield a dagger."

Bekah nodded, though her brows furrowed. "But, where would I put it? A dagger?"

Caroline shrugged. "There are several places you can hide it. It all depends of the size of your weapon. Here, I'll show you." Caroline ran up to her room, retrieving her knapsack, which Bekah returned to her the day before. She dug through it, pulling out a small hair decoration, which was thinner then her smallest finger, yet as tall as her hand.

"A hair pin? I don't understand." Bekah shook her head, confused as to what Caroline was trying to prove.

Caroline smiled slyly as she pull at the pin, it made a small ringing sound as it unsheathed. The blade was thin but deathly sharp, the light reflected off of it and around the room. "This is a beautiful hair accessory, and a concealed weapon. Here, hold it."

Rebekah stared at it in amazement. Never had she seen something so delicate that could be so deadly. "This is beautiful." Ester watched from beside the brick oven, nodding in agreement with her daughter. Caroline smiled and took it back, before sheathing it and placing it gently back inside her sack. "Do you have any knives on you right now?" Bekah looked excited as she looked her over.

Caroline looked around them, keeping at eye out for the boys before lifting her forest green gown to her thighs, ignoring the squawking of Ester and Rebekah about being immodest. She pulled a small four inch dagger from the hidden sheath on her upper thigh. "Another way to hide a dagger." both women looked like they could not believe she had hidden a dagger under the clothes. "You could also get a hip sheath, of a sheath to hide in your boot. The possibility are only limited to what you set your mind to."

"Elijah was right." Ester spoke looking both a little disturbed and impressed. "You are wise beyond your years. Now, breakfast is done, Caroline, if you would fetch the boys?"

Caroline nodded, though she felt a little strange doing so, she climbed up the stairs and knocked on every door, running to wait by the top of the stairs as the boys, one-by-one, opened their doors. Forcing herself not to gush at the cuteness of Henrik rubbing at his eyes, or the shirtless Klaus. Finn looked annoyed, Elijah seemed to have been up for awhile and Kol looked like he had just rolled out of bed. "Time for breakfast, hurry up." she spoke loudly, making sure they all heard, before turning and walking back down the stairs. Reaching the dining room table when she heard the loud footsteps trampling after her.

"How did you get down here before them?" Rebekah asked, watching as her brothers pushed past each other, though Elijah only participated to please Henrik, Finn followed in behind them, his nose in the air, labeling their antics childish.

Caroline shrugged with a smile. "I am a master of many things." she quieted down once everyone was seated. All waiting for Mikael, though they seemed to have adapted to his new attitude, she could see Klaus, Elijah and Finn were waiting for the other shoe to drop, for something to make him snap and break the fragile peace they had.

They waited only a moment before Papa original entered, sitting and smiling at his family. "This smells delicious, ladies, thank you." he took what he wanted, though waited for the others to fill their own plates before digging in.

Everyone was silent, again, as they ate. Caroline was unsurprised when Rebekah spoke halfway through. "Are you ready for a duel, dear brother?" she turned her piercing blue eyes to Finn, clearing enjoying the way he shifted under her gaze.

"I am ready. Are you?" he turned his blue eyes on Caroline, who smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, yes. We are both _very _ready for this duel." Bekah smiled as she spoke, sharing a secret look with Caroline. "You won't know what hit you."

They finished breakfast, allowing Rebekah and Caroline to clean the dishes. The chattering of the boys in the dining room grew louder, laughing and talking about the duel. They were more excited for the fight then Caroline was. Though she _knew_ she was good, having been trained by both -a thousand year old- Elijah and Klaus, but she didn't know Finn's fighting style or any moves that he had been taught. She didn't want to be cocky but she felt confident.

Finn stood from his chair when Bekah and Caroline joined them once more in the dining room. She could tell just by looking at him that he thought very little of her and her ability to defend herself against him. She sent Bekah a look. "Could you bring _it_ to me?" Bekah smiled brightly, nodding as she ran up the stairs and into Carolines room, as she followed him out of the house and into their back yard, a small clearing before the woods. Ester herb garden was on either side of the clearing.

Finn drew his sword from its sheath at his hip. He twirled it around in a circle, walking past her to stand opposite. Rebekah ran from the house and stopped beside her, a sheath in her hands. Caroline carefully took it, thanking Bekah with a smile, she pulled on the black and silver woven metal hilt. She admired future Klaus's taste in weapons for the hundredth time as the metal sang.

She handed the black sheath to Rebekah, taking a step forward she copied Finn's movement and twisted her wrist, her sliver blade reflected the sunlight as it followed her move, slicing through the air, the blade hummed. Caroline could feel the stares of the Mikaelson's, all were bewitched by the beauty of such a blade, which was as long as her arm, from shoulder to finger tips, an extension of her arm.

Mikael stepped forward. "This duel ends when one cannot continue, or one concedes. Try not to draw blood and no cheap tricks."

Caroline walked towards Finn, entering the invisible arena. It didn't take long for Finn to charge at her, swinging his sword down with no tact, simply brute force. Caroline dodged to the side, throwing her elbow back to clip his unprotected side.

Finn staggered, looking startled as he straightened and stared back at her. Caroline smirked, twisting her wrist around in a circle, the sword following her move, singing into the air as she waited for his next move. Caroline could hear Rebekah and Henrik cheering her on from behind Finn as Caroline faced the house. Caroline waited only a moment before she dodged another attack, ducking under, side stepping, jumping over. Caroline caught his sword, putting them shoulder-to-shoulder, as she started to push him away, she was taken by surprise when her head was suddenly thrown back, her cheekbone throbbed. It took Caroline a moment to understand what had happened, she glanced up when Rebekah gasped, screaming about unfairness. Finn had headbutted her.

Caroline stared at Finn a second longer before attacking, using her small stature to give her the advantage of speed. Ducking, turning, striking and deflecting. Not only using her sword, but her elbows and fists. Finn was forced on the defense as Caroline struck rapidly, repeatedly. Her anger at being hit, in the face, with such an easy shot, annoyed her.

Taking notice of her destruction, Finn changed the direction of his move, cutting into the meat of her shoulder. She hissed and threw her fist out, putting her body weight behind it, striking him in the face. She could hear his curses as his nose started to bleed. Caroline didn't give him a chance to recover, she dropped down, swiping his legs out from under him. Her sword rested against his shoulder, close to his throat. "Do you concede?"

Finn's breath was shallow as he looked at the blade beside him. He clenched his jaw, looking more angry then humiliated. "Yes." he growled out, though his snarl whipped from his face when Caroline moved her sword and reached for his hand, which he took slowly, allowing Caroline to pull him up. "Not bad," he muttered to her. "for a woman." he said no more as he turned and left the clearing. Sulking back into the house, though not before sending a look towards his little sister.

Ester and Mikael followed after him. Rebekah smiled brightly as she ran to Caroline with Elijah and Henrik following after her. She handed over her sword to Bekah, who was more then happy to take the blade, look it over and sheath it. "That was amazing, Caroline!" she gushed, looking over her shoulder to her brothers. "Was that not amazing? You beat _Finn_! In a _duel_! Oh, you simply must teach me to fight like you, Caroline."

Elijah smiled at his sister before looking back to Caroline. "That was very impressive indeed. I am pleased to have witnessed such a fine duel. Now, if you will excuse me. Good day, Caroline, sister." he nodded to them, backing away a few steps before turning and walking away.

"Caroline!" turning, she was almost bulled over by he youngest Mikaelson. "That was truly a spectacular sight! I have never witnessed such beauty before. You won too, against my brother. Can you believe it?"

Caroline smiled as she ruffled his hair. "I'm glad you enjoyed the duel." Henrik smiled up at her before running off back into the house, yelling about meeting up with some of his friends and needing to tell them what had happened.

Rebekah watched him go before turning to look at her. "Can you teach me something _now?_ Please?" her hands clasped in front of her face, eye wide and pleading.

"Fetch my knapsack." Caroline watch Rebekah's smile widen, which she didn't know was possible, before she turned and ran back into the house. Only after another moment did she realize Klaus was still in the clearing, standing just a few feet from her, he had been hidden behind Rebekah.

"Your duel was impressive and one of the most graceful fights I have ever witnessed. Where did you learn?" he didn't move form his spot as he spoke to her.

She shrugged. "In my travels I met a pair of brothers. Both, very talented fighters, they took pity on me and taught me everything they knew. I owe them everything."

"What happened to the brothers?"

"After a year, we just parted ways. They went one way, I went back." Caroline was almost proud in her ability to weave the truth and a lie into her life. "And, here I am."

Klaus nodded slowly, looking to the ground before glancing into her eyes. "You fight well and I am honored to have witnessed such a elegant dance of blades. Perhaps, one day, you shall teach me to move as you do?"

Caroline looked up from the ground, which her eyes had taken refuge from Klaus's intense gaze. Surprised that he would openly ask for her assistance to teach him. "Perhaps, one day."

Klaus's lips tilted up at the corners, his beloved dimples making an appearance from where they have been hidden from her. "I've got it!" Caroline could almost curse Rebekah's bad timing. She had just gotten Klaus to smirk, when she came running to them like a mad-woman. "I have it, Caroline. Oh, hello, Nik. Are you going to learn too?"

Klaus looked away from Caroline, meeting his little sisters gaze. "No, Bekah. I was just congratulating, Caroline on her win." he smiled one last time to the blondes before turning on his heels and walking off.

Rebekah shrugged, looking less then interested. "What are you going to teach me?"

Caroline smiled at the girl, despite her bad timing, she was to happy for Caroline to be annoyed with her. She took her knapsack, searching through it before pulling out a small set of three, simple, silver throwing knives. "You are going to learn to throw."

Rebekah squealed, looking more the a little pleased. "Where do we begin?" and their 'master-student' training began.

OoOoOoO

Caroline kept her distance, the next morning, when Edmund called upon Rebekah for a stroll through the village. She kept within a few feet back from them. Close enough to watch them, yet far enough to be considered respectful and approving of their union, just as Rebekah once told her. She could hear them speaking on unimportant matters, such as the crops and the weather, Caroline rolling her eyes, quickly becoming bored of their 'going-nowhere' conversation.

"Caroline? Are you alright?" looking up, she caught the look Bekah was sending her, a silent plead for help, and if Caroline assumed correctly, she wanted help with the conversation.

"Yes, I am fine." looking between the two of them, she continued. "I was just thinking of how fast a learner you are."

Edmund looked between them, clearly intrigued, Caroline smiled slightly, ignoring the widening gaze of Rebekah's. "What is your new area of study?"

"I am teaching her to wield a dagger and throw a blade." Caroline looked proud as she gazed over to Rebekah, who's face had turned a fine shade of red.

Edmund followed her gaze, a gentle smile touched his scarred face. "Is that so?" Rebekah nodded shyly, her eyes rarely left the ground. "I find it commendable, a woman fighting for her family." he and Rebekah shared a warm smile as they walked past market shops, for the sixth time that morning.

As they circled again, Caroline heard her naming being called from somewhere behind her. Turning, she watched as Klaus jogged towards her. "How many times have you walked this path?"

Caroline tore her gaze from his penetrating blue stare, watching Rebekah and Edmund's back ahead of them. "Seven, I think. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, clasping his hands behind his back, a posture she was familiar with and found comfort in. "I sell wood carvings, just over there." he pointed back to the small stall, next to on of the best jewelry stands. "I have seen them walking around several times, you trailing behind them each time."

She smiled over at him, noticing the way his shoulder length dirty blond hair fluttered in the breeze. "Wood carvings you say?" she watched as his face took on a pink shade. "Then I must stop by the look through them soon."

Klaus scratched at the back of his neck, pretending not to be as embarrassed as the color of his face said he was. He cleared his throat after another moment of silents. "So, Caroline."

"So, Klaus." she imitated, smiling when she caught his smirk from the corner of her eye.

"Do you like horses?" his question was quick and direct, and gave Caroline pause.

Her eyes found his in a speed that was startling. She remembered, vividly, the last time he had asked her that question. At the Mikaelson's ball. In the blue gown he had gotten for her. The drawing, which she had stuffed into the bottom of her knapsack. _I fancy you_. She felt a sudden want to hug him and had to force herself not to, knowing it would end badly. Her snappy reply, to his _every_ advance or off handed comment. Falling in love with him in New Orleans.

"Caroline?" Klaus looked concerned as he took in her wide eyes and parted lips, just staring blankly at him, though her eyes told of her inner turmoil, though he was unsure of what had caused it. "So, you do not like horses then?"

Carolines smile was blinding, finding the more insecure Klaus adorable. "No, its not that. And, yes, I like horses." she nodded, walking a bit faster to catch up to Rebekah and Edmund, Klaus not far behind.

"Good, then I shall see you later. Stop by my stand once Rebekah is at home." he left her no time to respond before running off, returning to his small stand, smiling lightly to a mid-age woman that looked over his carvings.

Caroline smiled and shook her head, catching up to Rebekah easily. A smile seemed to want to stay in place, despite Carolines attempts to keep her expression even. As she walked around the market for the eighth time, Edmund had to return to the forge, placing a kiss on Rebekah's knuckles before walking away from them.

"Isn't he just charming?" Rebekah, like her brother, didn't wait for her to speak before sighing and walking away, towards her home.

Shaking her head, Caroline turned and walked back the way she had just come. Finding Klaus's stall easily enough, noticing the pictures burned into the wood. Elegant flower peddles that faded and morphed into a doe. He was sitting on a stool, a piece of wood in front of him and a sharp knife in his hand. His hands were steady as they traveled down in an arch, with graceful movement. She watched him work for another few moment, almost afraid to disturb him while he worked. "You're very good at that," he didn't jump like she feared he would. "very steady hands."

Klaus glanced up, smiling slightly. "Years of practice."

She returned his gesture as she looked over his work. She wasn't disappointed when she realized he carved like he painted, with nothing but perfection. "These are beautiful."

Klaus took a deep breath, his chest filling before he let it out, smiling up at her though he was still being reserved. "Thank you, Caroline. Your complement is much appreciated. Anyway, this is not why I asked you here." he took in her raised brow with a smile. "Follow me."

Caroline watched as Klaus moved all his carvings into the underbelly of the stall and closing the swinging doors. She was once again reminded how different their times were. Here: his property was respected and left alone. In the 21st century: it would have been stole the moment his back was turned. As Klaus walked away from the market and into the forest, she hesitated though soon caught up to him. "Where are you taking me?"

He didn't slow or look back. "Consider this my 'thank you', for saving Henrik and myself. I knew it was a bad idea, watching the wolves, but I just wanted to see. I didn't know Henrik had followed me until last minute while the moon rose."

Caroline grabbed a hold of Klaus's swinging wrist, catching him off guard, stopping them in the woods. "Little siblings do what they want to do, with or without your consent. He would have found a way to watch the men turn to wolves, even had you not been there."

"How do you know so much about siblings if you have none?" his eyebrows rose, almost daring her to answer with a lie.

"I had a friends who've had siblings, and friends who've lost siblings. I know quite a lot about a little of everything."

Klaus smirked and shook his head. "You are a strange one, Caroline." they remained silent the rest of the walk through the woods. Caroline felt comfort with him, she felt like she had done the right thing by going back, despite the lies and guilt she felt for the months she was living with him in the future. "We're here."

Caroline followed him out of the tree line and into a massive clearing, the trees on the opposite side were barely visible from their distance. She looked around them in stunned silents, over whelmed by the sheer beauty around her. She hadn't noticed when she started walking ahead of Klaus, the blue sky and green grass filled her vision. Vaguely she wondered why he had asked if she liked horses, though the question died of her lips once she caught sight of his reasoning.

A herd of at _least_ twenty stallions, wild and free were running around the clearing. Uncaring of who watched as they galloped and nickered to each other. Though one in particular stopped its galloping once it caught sight of them, the largest of them all, the leader of the herd. He walked slowly towards them, and judging by the sureness of its steps, it was familiar with it.

Caroline looked over her shoulder to Klaus, who looked more relaxed and at peace then she had ever seen him. "Is he a friend of yours?"

His smile became brilliant. "We have met on a few occasions." once the horse was close enough, Klaus walked towards him, slowly running his rough hands down the horses hide. "Caroline, meet Karr. At least that is what I have been calling him. Karr, this is Caroline."

She watched Klaus interact with the great horse, feeling like she was witnessing a moment that was purely, innocently, _Klaus_. When he turned and held a hand out to her, she took it. She kept herself calm, though on the inside she was more then a little giddy. Klaus pulled her beside him, closer and closer the horse became, until she stood in front of it. Karr stood tall and strong, her head just barely reached his great, wide shoulders. She felt Klaus take her wrist and guide her hand forward.

The moment was peaceful and tranquil as her fingertips brushed the hide of the great horse. A feeling of ease settled into her soul, one she had never felt before, though she didn't know whether it was from the horse or the man standing just beside her.

After half an hour, Karr huffed and turned back to his grazing herd. He let out a loud nickering before galloping away. Caroline watched them all perk up before following after him, soon the trembling of the ground subsided as the horses left their sight.

Caroline was smiling happily, turning to look at Klaus only to find his eyes already roaming over her person, memorizing. She cleared her throat. "Thank you. That was incredible."

He nodded, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "It was my pleasure, Caroline." he waited until she turned back to the woods to follow after her, leading when necessary, though allowed her to find their way back to the village, all the while sharing random facts about themselves.

Klaus painted. Which Caroline knew.

Caroline had never really had a mother or father to raise her. Future Klaus knew.

Klaus loved his mother more then his father. Caroline knew that too.

Caroline only ever had five _real_ friends: Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Rebekah and Klaus.

Klaus would do anything to protect his family. Caroline love that about him.

Caroline almost died, several times. Future Klaus had helped in some of those attempts.

Klaus had once faced a bear on his own, his brothers had arrived just in time to save him.

Soon they were broke through the trees and into the village. The sun sat low in the sky, neither of them realized how long they had been away until the sky turned a lovely shade of orange. Klaus walked them to the house, no longer speaking. As they entered, Caroline walked into the kitchen while Klaus walked up the stairs and into his room.

Rebekah and Ester were already preparing the evening meal. "Where were you?" Rebekah asked once she entered, slipping an apron over her dress.

Looking over the ingredients, she determined they were cooking pork and potatoes with a side of carrots. Caroline took a small knife from wooden block, briefly Caroline wondered if Klaus was the one to burn the swirl pattern into the side of it, though she shrugged the thought away as she started to cut the carrots into thin slices. "I was in the market, Klaus was showing me his carvings. I didn't know he could do that."

"Oh, I must have forgotten to mention it, sorry." Rebekah smiled shyly at her as she poked holes into the potatoes before placing them in their oven, followed by the meat Ester had prepared, which was put on a level lower, closer to the fire. "But, that was it? He showed you his work? Did Nik talk to you at all?"

Caroline shrugged, she could see the spark of matchmaking in her blue eyes, a look Caroline had seen in her own gaze on many occasions. "Yes, but only for a moment. He told me a little about his life, so I spoke a little of mine."

Rebekah beamed at her, sharing a look with Ester. "_Really?_ He spoke of his art, with _you_."

Caroline looked between the Mikaelson women. "Should I been offended with the way you said that?"

Ester smiled lightly and shook her head at her daughters antics. "Take no offense, Caroline. She is just surprised Niklaus told you. We had not known of his talent until two seasons ago, when he opened his own stall. Did you notice the images burned into his stalls sides?" when Caroline nodded, she turned and pointed out the swirls on the knife block. "That was the first time we ever suspected his skill. Now, can support himself."

Rebekah nodded with her mothers words. "And he told_ you_, when we had to wait two seasons to find out. He likes you."

Caroline felt her face turn warm, the heat spread up her neck, coloring her face and into her ears. "I am sure that is not it. He said he was thanking me saving Henrik."

Rebekah smirked, glancing once more at her mother. "If you say so._ But_, just know I had better have a niece named after me."

"_Rebekah!_" Caroline felt her face darken, while a smile crept across Esters lips. From the look she was giving Caroline, mama original had been thinking about the same thing. Another though suddenly hit her, Ester had never had grand-babies before the vampire incident, and in the viking era, she was a normal mother, wanting her children to grow and have families of their own. Ester was not opposed to having grandchildren, judging by the sparkle in her wise eyes. "I am not having this discussion."

Rebekah threw her head back as she laughed. Though the conversation was dropped, Caroline couldn't help the warmth that filled her at the possibility of having Klaus like she had in the 21st century.

OoOoOoO

Days turned to a week, then two. Rebekah became a great knife thrower, her swordsmanship needed work and her archery was atrocious, but she was a fast learner. Henrik seemed to acknowledge that Caroline was going to stay with them for awhile, after Ester brought the matter to Mikael, he pulled her aside and asked her to stay with them. She shared a room with Bekah.

In return for training, Bekah had purchased several lovely fabrics for her to make dresses from. Though Caroline _did_ make several gowns with some future flare to them, which Rebekah swore were the most beautiful gowns she had ever seen, Caroline sold them to the ladies in the village. Making a larger profit then Rebekah though she could. Caroline was well known throughout the village as the finest seamstress. Women came to her, paid her to make them a gown, and pick it up two to three days later. Never once did she have a negative comment.

Kol had became an annoying brother of sorts, bugging her about her skill, only to run away from her swatting hands. Elijah smiled at her often, whenever he was not with Laura, a shy, sweet village woman, who's father owned the only pub in the village. Finn avoided her, though he did nod at her if he ever caught her gaze.

Then there was Klaus. He didn't shut down or avoid her, though he didn't look for her either. He spoke to her if ever they had a chance, he smiled and laughed with her. He acted normal with her, and she was loving it.

Time moved quick for Caroline and soon enough their meat supply was running low, meaning it was time to make a hunting trip, much to Carolines joy. She hadn't gotten to go hunting since she went back in time. She had only ever gotten to shoot her bow while teaching Bekah, which was close to impossible with her aim.

Caroline woke before the sun the morning of the hunt, eager to leave for a full day of hunting. She dressed quickly in a pair of dark brown trousers she had purchased with the coin she got for the gowns shes sold. She tucked her trousers into her heavy, leather boots. Pulling on a small dark green mans tunic, followed by her leather bracers and waist guard.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah mumbled quietly, face still half buried in her goose feather pillow.

Caroline smiled down at her, feeling much like an older sister as she pulled the peach color quilt up over Bekah's shoulders. "Hunting. Mikael gave me permission to join him, Finn, Elijah and Klaus."

Bekah nodded, eyes falling shut. "Have fun." she whispered into the darkness as it fell over her, stealing her conciseness as it went.

Caroline picked up a small satchel, which held her breakfast, lunch and other necessary supplies within the confines of the leather, she attached it to her belt, along with her dagger and quiver of arrows. She rook hold of her bow as she exited the room with one last glance back at Bekah.

Walking down the stairs, she noticed only Mikael and Finn were sitting, waiting, in the room. Fire place roaring with life. They acknowledged each other with a nod of their heads as they all sat in silents. Elijah soon joined them, surprised that Caroline had already been waiting with his father and older brother. Klaus followed a few moments later.

No one spoke as they left the house and out the back, disappearing into the woods beyond. They walked for a solid hour before Mikael stopped them, looking around before speaking. "We will meet up here. Find your game, and bring it back here. We shall return to the village an hour before sun down."

Caroline waited until all the others had scattered, before choosing a direction the others hadn't. She crept on the balls of her feet until she spotted deer tracks. She followed them with grace and stealth of a trained hunter, which at one point she had been. She followed the trail for another half hour before she found her prize. A buck stood beside a small stream, drinking the fresh water, unaware of the danger he was in.

Reaching for her hip, she pulled an arrow from her quiver, stringing it on her bow as she drew it back. Her thumb brushed the back of her jaw. Breath in, hold, breath out, release. She watched as the buck jolted before crumpling to the ground. She felt guilty, despite the months she had hunted with the future Mikaelson's, she still felt bad for taking the innocent life of an animal. Kill a human? No problem, they had probably done something to deserve it, but animals were one of her soft spots.

Caroline advanced of the still form of the large deer, pulling the arrow from it eye socket was disgusting, but had to be done. She set her bow aside, pulling her dagger from the back of her belt, holding her breath as she carefully cut into the stags belly. She had to remove the internal organs, most importantly, the bladder. She needed to keep the meat good, and if the bladder where to pop, nothing could be saved and she killed the large animal for nothing.

She gutted the animal quickly, having done it several times before. Washing her hands and knife in the shallow stream, she took rope from her bag, she peeled a tall and wide strip of bark from a near by tree, she used her blooded arrow to create holes in the edges, which she weaved her rope through. Rolling the stag onto her make shift sled, she pulled on a pair of heavy leather gloves to help her grip the rope before making her way back towards the small clearing they were all meeting at.

She was fist there. Mikael was second, followed by Klaus, Elijah and finally Finn. "That is an impressive kill, Caroline." papa original complemented her.

She smirked over to Mikael. "Thank you."

Mikael shook her head before looking them over then to the sky. Midday had past without thought. "We shall be heading home early today. Come." he stood, pulling his own large stag behind him.

Finn killed a wild boar. Elijah hunted wild turkey, goose and small critters. Klaus took the wild sheep and goats. The meat was going to last them a long while. Everyone bantered back and forth as they made their way back home from the hunt, all seemed to be in a jolly mood. All were pleased with their kills.

It was when they came within a twenty minute walk did she hear it. Caroline stopped moving, she stopped talking and laughing, she just _stopped_.

"Caroline? Are you alright?" Klaus asked once he looked towards her, only to find her further back.

Everyone stopped and waited for her reply. "Do you hear that?" she looked around them, looking for the cause of the noises she had heard.

"I didn't hear anything. What is it, Caroline?" Klaus stood in front of her, hands on her shoulders.

Caroline closed her eyes and listened, they all listened. Though only once the breeze ruffled their hair did they hear it. Screams. Lots of screams. Women screams. Coming from ahead of them. Coming from the village. Then came the small of smoke.

OoOoOoO

**CLIFF HANGER! I'm evil!**

**Anyway, I want to thank all of you, from the very top of my heart (_never understood why people say bottom_) for all the FAVORITES and FOLLOWINGS and the few COMENTS! You people are awesome and I NEED to thank you for liking my writing. Seriously, it fills me with such love and warmth, it makes me smile and giggle like a weird-o!**

**Thank you all! I love you so much!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Until next time: Sam.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick authors note.**

**To "Guest": I am sorry, I hadn't realized I had been spelling Esther wrong, thank you for correcting me.**

**Chapter 4**

Mikael was the first to move, running faster then she had ever seen a man run. Dropping his kill in his hurry. Caroline followed his lead, as did all the other Mikaelson's. They ran through the woods, reaching the edge in little under five minutes. Breaking through the thick tree line and around the house, a gasp forced its way past her lips, creating an audible noise. She was stunned speechless for the moment it took her brain to comprehend what was happening.

People screamed as they ran from the foreign men in the village. All of whom where large and menacing to behold. Caroline had known the troubles of the past, but she had forgotten the danger, with her comfort of the village. Now she was seeing, first hand, what a bandit attack looked like. The large, dirt covered men seemed to be after the livestock, any valuables and the women.

Buildings and market stall had been set ablaze. Dark smoke bellow up, creating a large dark cloud over head.

Caroline strung an arrow before her mind caught up with her. Loosing it, she watched as the bandit chasing after a young village woman, crumple to the ground. Before she realized what she was doing, she had another arrow stung and firing at another target. She was protecting the villagers through nothing but instinct.

Mikael took off running into the fray, sword in hand as he bellowed out raging a war cry. His sons followed him. Caroline stayed still, killing of the bandits from where she stood outside the Mikaelson's house. Though that didn't stop a few from charging her, only to be taken down with her hunting knife. It was a few arrow more before she heard a familiar cry. Turning, she caught sight of Rebekah, just as she took the dagger Caroline had given to her, from its sheath in the boot she was wearing and throwing it. Caroline felt a surge of pride when the bandit dropped, the daggers sticking sticking out from his neck.

As Caroline started to advance on them to help, she was tackled from the side, she could practically hear future Klaus in her head, scolding her for her rookie mistake. Caroline wriggled until she was on her back, looking up at the dirty man that smelt of blood and animal feces. Caroline gagged, almost retching, as she threw her head forward, nailing the bandit in the nose. He growled and retreated, just long enough her Caroline to move her hand and imbed her knife up into his gut.

She shoved him off of her as she stood, looking up just to witness Esther, Rebekah and Henrik. Rebekah and Henrik being manhandled by one bandit, while Esther was being fondled be another.

Carolines arrow struck the man holding Esther, though it wasn't a killing blow, mama original had been in the way of that. Though that didn't stop her from taking hold of the arrow and driving it, repeatedly, into the chest of the man behind her.

Rebekah reached back into her hair and drew the thin blade Caroline had first shown her. The hair pin blade. She swung down, driving the small dagger into the large, greasy bandits thigh and dragging up. He cried out as he dropped her. Esther made sure her children where safe before finishing him off with the arrow she still clutched in her bloodied hand.

Caroline then turned her attention back to the chaos in front of her. The wild men seemed to become aware of their dwindling number, for a horn was blown, and the men took whatever they could and ran to the woods. A scream from nearby caught Caroline attention as a bandit threw Henrik over his shoulder before taking off into the trees.

Esther and Rebekah screamed, calling out for help. Carolines legs moved her in their direction faster then her mind could comprehend. She barreled past both crying blond originals as she entered the woods, bow in hand, arrow strung.

Low hanging branches ripped at her hair and clawed at her face. Though it went unnoticed as she caught sight of Henrik, with the help of his screams and shouting. Soon she could make out his face, tear stained and pale. "Stop!" Caroline screamed.

She could see the bandit slow, Caroline dropped to one knee, sliding slightly on the dirt covered ground. She ignoring the rocks and twigs as they dug into her knees. Her bow raised, arrow strung and her thumb brushed her jaw. The bandit turned, moving Henrik in front of himself, turning the trembling boy into a human shield. "Don't do anything stupid, girl." his accent was one she could not place, it was sloppy and the rolling of his tongue made it hard to understand him. "Go back to that little village, I will not hurt you."

Caroline tightened her hold on the arrow. Breath in, hold, breath out. "No, but I'll hurt you." she muttered. Release. She watched as her arrow sailed, just past Henrik's head, his hair swayed at the arrow brushed past it, hitting the bandit between the eyes. Caroline opened her arms wide once Henrik was free. He ran to her, barreling into her, almost knocking her down.

"I knew you would come. I just knew it." Henrik continued to mumble about her saving him and about how he never doubted she would.

Caroline shushed him, picking him up as she stood, using a tree for support. "You're safe. I've got you Henrik. You're safe now, it's okay." she slung her bow over her shoulder, cradling Henrik as she made her way back towards the village. She kept one hand under him, as his legs wrapped around her waist, the other rested on the back of his head, running her fingers calmly through his hair. And as Henrik took comfort in her arms, she took comfort with her arms wrapped around his small frame.

She could see the treeline ahead. She could hear the voices of the village people. She could hear the wailing of the widows, sisters and mothers as they found their dead. She could hear Esther shouting for her baby. Mikael tried to comfort her, while talking to Klaus and Finn about organizing a search party. Rebekah rubbed at her teary eyes, her eyes constantly sweeping the woods for any sign of Caroline. Finn was ridged as he helped Bekah look for her while listening to their father. Elijah went to search for Laura, his shy village woman. Klaus showed no emotion, though he was also as pale as the dead.

Caroline forced herself to stay standing upright, despite the weight of Henrik clinging to her front. Once Caroline stepped out of the trees, Rebekah cried harder as she ran towards them, followed closely be Esther and the others. Rebekah threw her arms around both of them, gasping for breath as she held them tight. Esther was by their sides next. Caroline pulled back to give Henrik room to turn and grip onto his mother. Esther took the boy in her arms, tears running down her face.

All at once, everyone seemed to be releasing the breath they were holding. As Esther and Mikael clung to each other and their youngest, Rebekah turned and threw her arms around Caroline, muttering about being safe and Henrik being alright. "Rebekah, everything is going to be okay." and though she wasn't for curtain it would be, she knew Bekah needed to hear those words, needed reassurance. For Caroline had been in the same position several times, though not once had she ever had a friend who would say it to her, until Stefan, her best friend. "Now, go and find Edmund. See how he is doing."

Rebekah gasped. "Oh, _Edmund!_ I had forgotten." she turned to leave, though stopped and looked back and smiled at Henrik. She kissed his head and ruffled his hair. "I'm glad you are well." she turned and ran into the rest of the village, yelling for Edmund.

Caroline watched Esther and Mikael for a moment before speak. "I think you should take him home." Esther nodded, giving Caroline a watery smile as she walked in the direction of their house. Mikael set his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, looking her over before nodding as well, before following after his wife.

Caroline sighed, looking up as Finn stepped closer. "We may not get along, but I am glad you were here today." she watched in stunned silents as he turned a talked away, further into the village. Probably to retrieve their meat not far outside the village.

Glancing around, she realized she was alone with Klaus, who hadn't moved since she appeared with Henrik, though he was still pale, he at least looked like he was breathing. "Klaus? Are you alright?" she caught sight of his shining eyes, a lone tear tracked down the stubble growing upon his chin. "Klaus? Hey, it's okay. Everything is alright now." she walked closer to the stiff man, tentatively touching his shoulder.

His breath left him in a rush, his shoulders sagging and his head bowed. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close to his chest. His face went to the hair at the nape of her neck, taking deep breaths as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I have never felt so helpless as when Rebekah told me what happened. I was terrified of losing Henrik, I was terrified of losing you. Never do that again, Caroline. I am being serious. Never again."

Caroline couldn't promised that she would never risk her life for a loved one, and Klaus seemed to understand as his arms tightened around her. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's okay Klaus, everything will be just fine. I know it will."

He took a step back and looked her over, meeting her eyes before turning the walking back towards the house, slipping behind it, he went to retrieve the meat. While Caroline watched his back, her thoughts on him even when he left her sight.

He had hugged her. Wrapped his arms around her, and held on. Sure she had been hugged by future Klaus, but being hugged by viking Klaus was two totally different things. Caroline felt a small, soft smile curve her mouth as she walked around the village, taking in all destruction. Her eyes found Klaus's stall to be relatively unharmed, much to her joy. Looking around once more, she caught sight of Rebekah as she tackled Edmund, holding him close with a smile. Elijah had Laura in his arms, leading her back to her home, drying her tears from the horrors that plagued her mind of what _could_ have happened.

Caroline took note of all the repairs the village would need. But that was what the Mikaelson's did. Mikael was a land own, and now the village would have to come together to rebuild. But for now, Caroline looked to the darkening sky, it was time to prepared supper.

OoOoOoO

The whole village was awake with the sun. Rebuilding started with them. The older men were charged with cutting down the trees needed to fix the homes and businesses. The men around Finn's to Kol's age were the ones climbing atop the houses and repair them. All the boys Henrik's age were the the 'runners'. If the adults ever needed anything, they ran to fetch it.

The women all worked together in the temple, the building with the most room. They set up a small infirmary in case anyone got hurt and a banquet hall, so that the men could come and get food whenever they got hungry. It was the perfect example of what a small community should be. And Caroline was loving it. She smiled as she past out the half loafs of bread to the men as lunch rolled around.

Looking up to the Klaus and Kol, as they sat beside each other a story off the ground. "Caroline! Up here, throw me one!" Kol waved his arms as he spoke, looking quite excited for the food to be thrown his way.

Caroline shook her head with a smile, though did what he asked. Tossing the bread upward, Kol reached out a snatched it from the air. Caroline smiled and laughed as she tossed one more. Klaus reached out, catching it easily, while looking down at her, a gentle smile lighting his face.

Caroline could feel his eyes on her as she continued to pass out bread to the rest of the men. Rebekah soon joined her, passing out strips of meat that had been cooked hours ago and was cool enough to eat. Men smiled when the two came into view, accepting the food thankful nods. Laura was walking the opposite way, water skins draped over her arms, giving them to the groups of men, she spotted Rebekah and Caroline, smiling lightly as she waved before continuing on.

"What do you think of her?" Bekah asked once Laura was out of earshot.

Looking back at her, she could vaguely make out the shape of Elijah as he spoke with his interest. "I think she is quiet but nice. She rarely smiles, though when she does, its always for Elijah. She is a sweet young woman, she would make a fine mother and wife. I think, she is a good match for Elijah."

Rebekah looked like she was considering the idea before shrugging. "I will trust your judgment on that." she smiled at Caroline, about to reply when she caught sight of something over her shoulder.

Rebekah's eyes were wider then she had ever seen, though if she had to guess Caroline knew who had captured her friends attention. Turning, she caught sight of Edmund...shirtless...lifting a stripe of thick wood, for a roof beam, which happened to be twice as tall and about as wide, as Rebekah herself. He walked around to pass it up to the men above, showing the girls his back as he flexed. "Oh. My. God." the words slipped from Carolines lips without thought.

Rebekah stood beside her, nodding in agreement. "My god, indeed."

Caroline was the first to look away, and though if felt like she had been staring for an hour, she knew it was really only a few moments. "Rebekah, stop your drooling. We have work to do." when she didn't reply, Caroline elbowed her in the side, just as Edmund looked towards them.

Rebekah's face heated more then Caroline thought was humanly possible. Turning for a dull pink to a burning red in a matter of seconds after their eyes met. Edmund smiled gently at her, only serving in making her face color brighten.

Feeling sorry for the girl, Caroline waved to Edmund before wrapping her arms around Rebekah and steering her away. "Come along, Rebekah. I think you have stared long enough." Caroline received an elbow in the side for her laughter, which she ignored in favor for ruffling Bekah's hair.

Looking around them, Caroline spotted Klaus's stall. The once smooth wood was burned, erasing the beautiful work he put into the details. It took Caroline only a second to decide she was going to fix it. "Caroline? Are you alright?"

Caroline looked to the little blond. "You go on ahead. I'll find you later." Bekah shrugged as she turned and left Caroline. Who immediately walked towards Klaus's four-foot-by-three-foot, stall. With her design in mind, she walked back towards the wood pile they had gathered, all different cuts of length and size, and seeing as most of the village was already, mostly, built. She sucked in a breath as she took the pieces she required for her project.

None of the villagers questioned her when she found a spare hammer, which was large, heavy, blunt and made purely of iron like that of a sword. Leather strips wrapped around the handle for a better grip. Finding a barrel of iron nails, Caroline took a handful, stuffing them into the pockets of her apron, she walked back towards Klaus's stand, where she had left the wood.

Having put furniture together before, something_ ver_y few knew about, she set to remaking Klaus's stand. Pieces of wood fit together, at first it looked like a pile of wood, then it slowly took form. The front of the stall stood about three feet high, the next level up sat about three and a half feet tall.

Caroline ran to find a small hand held saw, which she used to arch the back of the stall, making a small nook almost, where Klaus could stand more comfortably. The doors worked the same, using the hinges from his old stall, she gave him two, deep shelves within the underbelly. Finishing, she used a stone to smooth out all the rough edges until she could run her hands over it without feeling a single grain out of place.

Caroline stood back to look at it after moving all his supplies into the new, six-foot-by-six-foot, stand. Looking up, Caroline realized she had been working on his stand for the past few hours. Popping her knuckles, Caroline pushed the stall, using all her weight, into place where his old one once sat.

She glanced at it once more and finding it perfect. Caroline ran back towards the temple, returning all the tools and remaining nails before finding Rebekah. "Where have you been? You said you would catch up with me but you just disappeared."

Caroline smiled, though it was a secret, sly smile she had adopted from Kol. "I'll show you after supper." Caroline and Bekah were ushered into the kitchen, where they were both handed two plates and told to bring them to the men sitting outside the temple on the ground.

After Carolines third trip, she decided it was taking to long. Looking around, she found two-foot-by-two-foot, piece of extra wood. She too it into the kitchen with her, lining six plates onto the wood, she balanced it on her shoulder and the palm of her hand. Rebekah and several other women looked impressed with her thinking, though she wasn't going to tell them about her knowledge of the future which she took the idea from.

Rebekah found more wooden platters they could use to help feed the men faster. Caroline waited for Bekah before walking back towards the tired and sweaty men. It was gratifying to see their looks of appreciation when the plate of food was placed in their hands, they nodded and spoke of their thanks. Spotting Kol, Elijah and Klaus, she made her way over.

She smiled at them while handing over her last three plates. "How is the building coming along?"

Kol smiled, though he was tired enough it didn't carry much mirth. "Everything is going well. And you, how do you enjoy cooking all day long?"

Caroline didn't answer, simply smiled as she turned and walked back into the temple to get more plates. And with the help of the other women and Rebekah, all the men were fed within the hour.

"Are you going to show me where you disappeared to yet?" Bekah sat with Caroline outside the building, watching the men finish up on their first day of construction, which cleared up majority of the village, the next few days would fly by in the same manner of work, until the village looked like it had before the bandits arrived.

Caroline looked around them, finding no one that needed their help for anything, Caroline grabbed Rebekah's hand and pulled her toward the market square. Bekah voiced her annoyance at being dragged along loudly, but Caroline ignored her with an eager smile. She stopped across for Klaus's new stall, the one she spent a few hours crafting and looked to Bekah.

Her blue eyes roamed over the fresh wood and smoothed edges, looking impressed. "Where did you get this? Who's is it? Who made it?" Rebekah walked around it, inspecting every corner, searching for a non-existent flaw, Caroline had made sure there weren't any.

"I made it." a smile lit her face when Rebekah's wide eyes turned to stare at her. "To replace Klaus's that was damaged in the attack."

"You...you _made _this? For _my_ brother? Niklaus?" even as Caroline nodded, Bekah continued asking questions, unable to wrap her mind around it. "Niklaus? Long blond hair, can be horribly cross if woken to early in the morning? _Nik?_ You made this, for him?"

"_Yes_, Rebekah! I made it for him, now are you quite done?" she huffed as she placed her hands on her hips, a scowl twisting her lips, pinching her face into a picture of annoyance. "Come, we should head back to see if they need our help." not waiting for an answer, she turned and stalked back the way they came.

"Caroline, wait." Bekah sighed and grumbled under her breath, running ahead of Caroline to walk backwards in front of her. "I am sorry, alright? I was just surprised. No one has ever done something like this for him. I am sure he will love it."

Caroline stopped walking, looking Rebekah in the eyes, finding her sincerity, she huffed. Her arms crossed in front of her torso. "Fine, you're forgiven."

"I want to ask, though am afraid of the answer, but where did you learn to do that? Build things, I mean." Rebekah skipped along beside her.

Shrugging, Caroline answered. "My father, he used to let me build things with him." though it was true, she also took a semester of carpentry in high school, but that wasn't something the viking blond would understand.

Bekah smiled. "Thank you, Caroline, for telling me. And for forgiving me." they continued their trek back towards the temple, helping clean anything that looked like it needed it. "Personally," Bekah spoke after a long silents. "I think, Nik will love it." Caroline couldn't stop the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth, no matter how hard she tried, Bekah caught sight of it. "You like him, don't you?"

"_What?_" Caroline whispered, her eyebrows practically touched her hair line. "Bekah, honestly." she scoffed. "Don't be silly."

Rebekah's smile went from teasing to one of sisterly tenderness. "I am being honest." she turned back to her chores. "And just so you know. If he ants to court you, none would stop him. We all already except you. And I believe he likes you too."

Caroline watched Rebekah's back as she walked into the back room of the temple, which was turned into a large kitchen. Her thoughts running wild though always settled on Klaus, a smile touched her lips as a warmth filled her heart.

OoOoOoO

Morning came, men went to fix the remaining damage, which was mostly the market shops. As Caroline and the Mikaelson's left the house, Kol was asking about their work projects.

Though once Klaus's stall was mentioned, Rebekah shared a secret smile in Carolines direction. "I don't think it will need much work. The stall looked fine to me."

Klaus shook her head. "No, I saw it after the attack, it will probably need to be taken apart and put back together completely. It will take me awhile, but I can have it done before supper tonight, of that I am sure."

Rebekah giggled with a sly smile. Ignoring her brothers as they questioned what she found amusing, she grabbing Caroline arm before breaking off from the men. "Come, Caroline. We have bread to prepare."

Which needed to be mixed, beaten, left to raise, beaten once more before it can be cooked in the large ovens in the temples back 'community' room. By high noon, several large loafs where done, separated into portions and placed in a large basket, given to every other woman between the ages of twelve to twenty, which they walked around the village with. They passed out the bread, to tide the men over until supper, which Caroline heard was fish, cabbage and wine. They were celebrating being alive, while also mourning the dead.

Caroline could see Rebekah speaking briefly to Edmund as they made their rounds. She smiled and nodded as she past out the bread, again feeling their gratitude through their smiles. Looking around, she spotted Bekah had moved away from Edmund and was talking to Klaus, who was standing beside his newly made stall.

The look of complete awe on his face was all the gratitude she needed, though once she caught Rebekah's gaze, finding her sly smile in place, she knew nothing but trouble would follow. She watched as Rebekah shrugged her shoulders. Klaus's eyes went wide, then darted around them, trying to find something, or someone. Rebekah 's face broke into a wide smile, pointing back towards Caroline, who turned away from them to continue on with her chore. Trying desperately to ignore the burning intensity of Klaus's gaze on her back.

The same gaze which she could feel throughout the remainder of the day. As supper approached, Rebekah and Caroline had the duty to bring the wine to the men. Caroline moved with the grace of a dancer, or cheerleader in her case, as she placed the wine glasses onto her wooden platter and balanced it upon her shoulder and hand. She was still annoyed that Rebekah had told Klaus she was the one to make the stall, despite the fact she was going to tell him, but it still irked her.

"Caroline? Are you ignoring me on purpose?" Rebekah walked as fast as she could without spilling any of the wine or tipping any mugs.

Not sparing her a glance, Caroline kept ahead of the struggling blond. "Yes, I am ignoring you."

"Oh, come one, Caroline." she followed after her, walking on the opposite side of the large wooden tables that had been set up in the market. Men sat, laughed and joked, told stories of old battles and about their children. They were more the pleased when Caroline and Rebekah started to pass out the goblets of wine. There were enough cups on her platter to make sure everyone on her side of the long table had a glass. She walked back towards the temple, Rebekah soon on her heels. "Please, don't be angry with me." Bekah mumbled with a sad frown.

Caroline sighed, she shoulders slumming, she turned and looked at her friend. "I'm not angry at you. I'm annoyed that you told him without my say so."

Rebekah nodded vigorously. "Okay, yes. I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that, _but_," Caroline didn't like the way her eyes shone in the darkness. "I needed to see his reaction."

Caroline slapped her hand to her forehead, almost blocking her eyes so she wouldn't see the mischievous smiled Bekah was wearing. "_Why_ did you need to see his reaction?" she was afraid to hear the blonds response.

Her smiled was the most smug thing she had ever seen. "He likes you, very much so."

Caroline rolled her eyes before stalking back into the temple to retrieve more glasses filled with the dark colored wine. She bypassed Rebekah, who was smiling brightly at her, which only served to annoy her further, yet despite herself, she couldn't stay mad at Rebekah for long. Especially not the cute, teenage, human Bekah. Innocents in its prime. Caroline shook her head, pushing her own troubles to the back of her mind as she started serving the others.

The women soon joined the men, food being placed on plates, which each household donated after the attack. Men got food, women got food, each trying to find where they had been sitting. Rebekah was at Caroline side as they got their plates, and since Caroline and Bekah were over sixteen, they each got a goblet of the rich wine.

"This way, Caroline." Rebekah led the way through the tables and towards the table the rest of the Mikaelson's were placed. Rebekah smiled as she took the seat next to Henrik, leaving only the place next to Klaus open. Rebekah received another dirty look before she bit at the inside of her cheek and sat beside him. Rebekah's eyes darted from Klaus to Caroline, flickering back and forth between them eagerly.

Klaus glance at her from the corner of his eye, finding her watching the plate in front of her. The chattering around them was soon drowned out when Klaus leaned in close to her. "Why did you rebuild the stall?"

Caroline looked over at him, finding him only inches away, and once he realized their proximity, he sat back, his neck coloring pink. She shrugged. "A 'thank you' I guess."

"For what?" his brow furrowed in confusion. "I haven't done anything."

"For showing me Karr." Caroline could see and hear the winded conversation about to begin, which was about to start with another question, so Caroline continued. "Klaus," he closed his mouth. "I just wanted to do something nice for you, and seeing as you were rebuilding the rest of the town, it was the least I could do." they sat in silents for another moment. "Do you like it? The stall?"

Klaus smiled one of his soft dimpled smiles. "Yes, I love it. Thank you, Caroline."

She smiled and nodded, turning to face forward, she caught Rebekah watching them, looking pleased with herself beyond measure, to which Caroline rolled her eyes and enjoyed the celebration. Laughing with friends, drinking wine, watching as a large bonfire was built and lit. She watched on in fascination as the people around them started to dance once some of the men returned from their homes with a wide range of instruments.

Music was playing, everyone was smiling and dancing. Caroline watched on with a smile, laughing when Rebekah's face turned an alarming shade of red once Edmund came to request a dance from her. She sat at the table, watching what was happening in front of her, which was probably why she didn't notice the person walking towards her from behind.

"Caroline?" turning, her eyes met those of soft brown. ""Will you dance with me?"

A warm smile touched her lips. "Of course I will dance with you, Henrik." she took the boys hand, allowing him to lead her through the crowd and into the throng of dancing villagers.

Though he was a child, Henrik was not a bad dancer, he only stepped on her foot twice throughout the whole, up beat song. He smiled and laughed, his face practically split into a grin and his round cheeks were red in color.

Henrik glanced around as they clapped to the 'band'. He looked off behind Caroline, craning his neck this way and that. Waving once her found who he was looking for. Caroline noticed, turning she came face-to-chest with the one man she seemed to find herself flustered around.

"Caroline," he spoke, his accent thickened, the smell of wine on his breath and the light reflecting in his smoldering blue stare. "may I have the next dance?"

Caroline looked down at Henrik, though finding him missing, she turned back to meet his gaze. "You may, Klaus." she felt the roughness of his calloused hands against the soft pads of her fingers, he took them into the center of the dancers, close enough to the fire to keep warm as the cool night air settled over and around them.

Klaus led them through the steps, which Caroline fell into easily. Klaus had danced with her before, so hand holding her own and his other at her waist was not unwelcome, if anything, it was a comfort of familiarity.

The slow beat of the song eased her shoulders and relaxed her into Klaus's hold. They stepped in unison, with a grace of a trained couple that had danced together for years. "You know, you're quite the dancer."

Caroline smiled, though it couldn't be helped. "Well, I've had training." she looked into his memorizing blue eyes as the, oh so familiar words spilled out. _I happen to be Miss Mystic falls._

Klaus smirked at her, his dimpled smirk that made Caroline feel week, his hands around her being the only thing keeping her standing. Caroline glanced away from him, briefly. Her eyes finding Rebekah on the edge of the crowd, where she slapped Henrik's hand in a job well done fashion. She shook her head with a smile, looking back up into Klaus's eyes.

They dance for a moment more before the music stopped, ending the song. Klaus seemed reluctant to let go as he stepped back from her, eyes never leaving. He bowed, bending at the waist. "Thank you, lovely Caroline, for the dance."

The smile on her face stretched wider, her cheeks ached. "I will be glad to dance with you again soon." she curtsied before walked away from him, glancing back to meet his blue stare before walking towards Rebekah. "You, are a master scheme planner."

Rebekah threw her head back as she laughed. "I don't know what you mean." she replied with an innocent smile and gleaming mischievous eyes.

Caroline shook her head as she stood with her sister, watching the others dance, well into the night.

OoOoOoO

**Hey people! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the cliff hanger, _but_, I wanted to hear your reactions. Hehehehe, I'm pure evil! Mwahahaha!**

**Thank you, for all the _Likes, Follows_ and those few who _Comment_ you amazing people! You know who you are!**

**Hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Weeks turned into a month, then a month and a half, all sooner then ever. Rebekah, Henrik and Caroline spent majority of their days together. Esther had given her consent to Caroline, for her to teach Henrik what she knew in self defense, not only with a small dagger Mikael had purchased for him but also how to take down an opponent with his growing stature. He and Rebekah were learning the same thing, about how to fight with their elbows and knees, both being to small to take down a full grown man with just their little fists. Even if their put their body weight behind it.

Finn was nicer to her, though he didn't _want_ to be, he grudgingly respected her, if for no other reason then saving his brother, twice. He respected her in the ability to defend those she cared for, and his sexist comments had become nonexistent after the bandit raid.

Elijah tried to divide his time between his family and Laura, who he had introduced to Esther. Caroline took it as a good sign, that he had moved on to bigger and better things, maybe even a family of his own one day. Some nights, when Caroline couldn't sleep with thoughts of her old life swirling around in her head. She would lay in the backyard, looking up at the stars and Elijah would join her. They never spoke, he was her silent support. The older brother she hadn't had, yet always wanted.

Klaus started going out of his way to find her, if only for a moment, to make her smile or hear her laugh. All the while ignoring Rebekah's not-so-subtle hints at their growing relationship. He would watch her while he didn't think she knew, she could feel his burning stare whenever they were in the same room together. When they spoke, it was about anything and everything. He even let her spar with him. Out of the six times they fought, he won twice.

Caroline opened up a little about her life before traveling back to them. Klaus and Rebekah knew the most about her previous life. About her home life and her reluctant friends Bonnie and Elena. Rebekah had labeled them both, _'heartless, uncaring wenches, undeserving of a place in Carolines kind heart.' _Klaus agreed with her, though he scowled and sulked for a few days after she mentioned Stefan. One of the first _true_ friends she had ever had that stuck by her side no matter what crises was thrown at them.

Though just as Klaus was getting back to normal self, smiling and talking with her, she spoke of Damon. Rebekah had asked if she had any suitors _before_, and Damon was the first guy that popped into her head. She told Bekah of his charm, cunning mind and mischievous smirk. The blond original asked if she had married him.

Caroline had shaken her head with a sad smile. "No, Bekah. It never went that far."

Rebekah huffed, picking the grass from the ground by the waterfall where they had dubbed their meeting place. Her shoulders sagged in her disappointment. "Why not, he sounds lovely."

Caroline could see her eyes dance with mirth as Bekah kept looking to the silent form of her brother. "Oh, he was lovely," Caroline caught the way Klaus's shoulders tensed and his hands curled into fists. "until he hit me." her mind ran to one of the darkest of her memories. Elena had forgiven him, everyone had, and everyday she had to see him, everyday she was reminded of what he did to her.

Klaus had gone deathly quiet, he didn't appear to be breathing. Bekah on the other hand, gasped loudly. Her hand over lapped each other over her mouth, her eyes wide and watering. "Oh, _Caroline_, were you alright? What happened after that?"

Caroline shrugged, eyes leaving the siblings as she gazed out over the rippling water. "At first, nothing. I was to afraid he would kill me. But then, I realized I did not care if he did, for either way it was death. Letting him hurt me, I was slowly dying inside. Fighting back, he may have end my life quickly."

"What did you do?" Bekah asked in a whisper, leaning forward, her elbows on her knees.

She looked over to Bekah, she face more serious then they had ever seen it. "I hit him back, harder, and left. I have yet to be back to that village. I won't go back. Which is also why I am teaching you to defend yourself. Looks can be deceiving and if ever you feel threatened by _anyone_, you use the knife I gave you and drive it into his gut. You understand, don't hesitate."

Rebekah sat up, looking surprised. "Edmund would never hurt me."

"I know that, but promise me. Don't hesitate." Caroline took hold of her arm, looking into her blue irises.

Bekah nodded slowly. "I promise."

They had relaxed back into their spot, Klaus not speaking, Rebekah finding a new respect for the blond from the future. A few days after the eye opening conversation, it switched course. Caroline didn't have to speak, Rebekah was doing all of that. She spoke of Edmund the most, but on occasion she would mention friends, though they didn't last long, she went on to tell her how she always knew when they wanted to be friends to get closer to her brothers, adding with a smile, that she was glad Caroline wasn't like that.

Rebekah talked about their life before Caroline joined them, and how everything was just _better_ with her there. About how much Rebekah was glad she had been there with them. Their mother was happier, Mikael was nicer, no one was trying to wiggle into their lives. Bekah hinted at a certain _someone_, though Klaus caught her meaning either way. Tatia. And to Caroline pleasure, he didn't bat an eye, going so far as to agree with his sister, glad the little home wrecker was gone from them. Carolines words, not his.

It was a week after Rebekah's constant gushing about Edmund that when Caroline arrive, and waited, she didn't show. Caroline sat, her bare feet in the cool water, Klaus walked into their meeting place, looking around them with a raised brow. "Where's Bekah?"

Caroline glanced back over her shoulder at him, the breeze whipped her impossibly long blond hair from her shoulder, her curls rested at the base of her spine. "I don't know. She was supposed to be here half an hour ago." she faced the ripples, watching the water, listening to the crashing of the falls and the animals around them, the birds chirping and the critters skittish movements. It was a much better change from the sound of cars and the smell of exhaust.

Klaus looked between Caroline and the woods around them. He sighed before walking to the edge of the water, sitting beside Caroline, taking notice that the bottom hem of her dress was pulled up to her knees. She had stuck with her future traditions, shaving her legs and armpits with a strait razor, which men used on their faces all throughout time.

He cleared his throat, looking away, clear embarrassment on his colored face. "Do you think she will come?"

Caroline shrugged, moving the hem of her quarter sleeved, forest green dress to cover her legs. Pulling her feet back, hugging her legs to her chest as her toes dung into the soft gravel like sand of the beach. "I cannot be sure. It depends where she is at the moment on whether she will be here at all."

Klaus nodded, the silent stretched on between them. "So..."

Caroline found it entertaining, his lack of charming conversation starters, so unlike the Klaus she had grown to adore. "How are your wood carvings coming along?"

He smiled over at her, pleased to have her fill the awkward silents. "It goes well. Thank you, again, for the stall. It is by far, the best thing anyone had ever made for me. No one had ever done something like that, not even my own family."

She shrugged. "You are very welcome."

He continued the conversation on a subject he knew about. "I honestly believe my new stall has brought in more business. It is large enough people no longer over look it. Some even asked why they had never seen my work before." he chuckled lightheartedly, before his face sobered, eyes stared unseeing into the ground. "My father purchased one of my burnings."

Caroline could piratically taste his bitter resentment and the cautious hope in the air. "Which burning?"

He glare still locked with the ground as he answered. "I had burned the tops of the trees, the moon high over head. It was one of my favorites. And he liked it enough to buy it from me. But its not that he purchased it that bothers me, it was the look on his face. You should have seen the way he looked at it, at me. Like he was _proud_. I had never seen that look on his face when he looked at me before."

Caroline scooted closer to him. "And it frightens you."

"No!" he glanced up at her, eyes narrowed. "I am not afraid of him. I will never be afraid of that man."

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Klaus quieted, his eyes once again found the ground. "You are afraid of his attention. You don't want to get used to him, afraid to let your guard down, only for him to change back and destroy you."

Klaus snorted. "How in the name of the gods, do you know all that?" his eyes shone, though his tone implied his seriousness.

She shrugged. "I used to travel, I know quite a lot of things. And by what Rebekah has told me, Mikael was not always the nicest father, he was actually the opposite. It is only natural to be afraid that he would snap and turn back into the monster you're used to, but you must trust that he won't. Just give him a chance and I promise you, everything will be fine."

Klaus shook his head. "How do you expect me to do that?"

"One step at a time. Take it slow, make yourself comfortable with him, get used to his presence. Maybe even strike up a conversation. How ever you want, just_ try_." Caroline placed her hand gently on Klaus's shoulder, watching as he relaxed, huffing and hunching his back. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

Their eyes met, holding gazes. Klaus placed his calloused hand over hers on his shoulder, his dimpled smile was warm as a summer breeze, his eyes as light as the twinkling stars of blue, his hand encased hers with a security she had only ever felt with him.

"I'm sorry! I know I'm late. I won't do it again."

Carolines hand fell away from Klaus's shoulder as he stood, turning to look at his baby sister. "What took you so long?"

Rebekah huffed, looking between them. "Unlike some, I do have chores, as you should know. Mother caught me before I could escape. Now," she collapsed on the sand beside Caroline. "what have I missed?"

Caroline looked up, meeting Klaus's gaze, which he averted with a soft pink in his cheeks. "You have missed nothing, Bekah. We have been waiting for you."

Smiling, she shrugged. "Oh, well." Bekah ran her fingers through her loose blond locks, frowning and yanking the tangles from her head.

Caroline scowled at her, slapping her hand away before it could do more harm then good. "Stop that, let me fix it."

Rebekah was more then eager to have help as she turned and sat still in front of the older blond. Looking around them, she looked to her older brother form the corner of her eyes. "So, Nik. Tell us of your new merchandise."

Klaus smiled at Bekah. "I have been working of a few sketches, three painting and several carvings, though the burned pictures seemed to be more popular at the moment."

Rebekah nodded, though stopped once Caroline tugged on her hair. "Sorry," she muttered quietly, looking at Nik once again from the corner of her eye. "Nik? What do you think of Edmund?"

Klaus went from a bright smile, to looking uncomfortable. He shrugged. "He is alright, I guess. He has a good position in the village, once his father retires he will own the smiths, he would be able to take care of you."

"Yes, I know that. But what do you think of him, as a man?"

Caroline watched on in amusement, finishing up with Bekah's hair and tying it with a leather band, though still holding onto it, keeping her still. "I think, he is kind to you," Klaus looked uncomfortable as he spoke. "He would do anything for you and he could provide you with everything you deserve. I think he would kill whoever made you uneasy in the same second as he would carry you home should your feet ache." Klaus sighed, shrugging his shoulder with a tight lipped smile. "He is everything I want for you, little sister."

Rebekah looked close to tears, Caroline removed her hairs from Bekah's hair, lightly nudging at her lower back, Bekah sprang forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Nik." she sighed and cuddled into his chest. "Caroline, what have you done to my brother? He is all soft and open now." her voice held secret laughter as she pulled away, smiling over at the silent huntress.

"I have done nothing. Klaus has always been soft, he just hides it from others." Caroline smiled at the siblings, finding Klaus's face had changed color once again, though now it was a raging red.

Rebekah giggled before she reached back, her fingertips brushing the braid Caroline had finished. Her face twisting up into a look of wonder. "What it is, Caroline? It feels strange. I have never felt anything like it before."

Klaus looked the braid over. "It was very lovely, little sister, be calm."

"It is called a 'fish tail' braid. Do you like it?" Caroline watched Rebekah pull her braid over her shoulder and look it over.

A smile formed on Bekah's lips as she nodded happily. "Oh yes, Caroline, I love it. You must teach me how you do it. But no one else, it shall be our secret." Rebekah looped her arms around Caroline, pulling her from the beach, ignoring her protests of needing her boots, which Klaus retrieved as they continued down the path towards the village.

OoOoOoO

When the night of the 'moment' between Caroline and Klaus fell, and the stars twinkled, Rebekah was on the attack. Demanding to know what had transpired between Caroline and her brother. She was able to avoid her questions long enough for Esther to remind them to go to bed, for they had a long day in the morning.

Klaus had a several carvings and paintings to complete, Rebekah and Henrik had to practice with their daggers three times a day for at least an hour, Mikael had properties to look after and clean up, Caroline had four dresses that needed to be created by the end of the week.

When the sun rose, Caroline was already tugging on her leather boots and leaving the room before Bekah woke. Walking down the stairs, she found herself alone int the kitchen, Esther, too, had yet to waken. With an empty stomach and nothing to do, Caroline started preparations for their breakfast, which for her, was the classic scrambled eggs, cooked ham and soft biscuits. Just as she finished with the eggs and was taking the bread from the brick oven, placing them on the small preparing island behind her, in the center of the kitchen, she caught sight of him.

Standing in the doorway, looking both like a stalker and an observing man. His arms crossed over his chest, his left shoulder leaning against the door frame while his left foot balanced on its toes opposite of his right, a very familiar pose, one which she had seen on many different occasions. "Good morning, Klaus."

He nodded, his lips twitched into a smile as he watched her work. "Good morning." he looked over the food she prepared, walking closer to the island to examine the eggs for a long moment. "What is this?"

"Eggs?" Caroline watched him, eager for his reaction to the new concept of scrambled eggs.

Klaus shot her a raise eyebrow. "Really? What kind of egg? It looks like nothing I have ever seen before."

A smile lit up Caroline face. "They're called scrambled eggs. My father used to make them for me every morning." Klaus didn't comment aft that, probably trying not to hurt her feelings by insulting her fathers cooking habits. "Klaus?" he glanced up, away from the food. "Could you go wake everyone else?"

Klaus looked back down at the food before sighing and nodding. He left the room in silents as Caroline slowly carried the platters of food into the dining room, making a second trip to get the plates and silverware. She had just finished setting out the plates when the footsteps started, slowly growing louder until they came to the stairs. Everyone was at the table, Esther looked embarrassed to have slept in, and considering she came to wake Rebekah every morning, the two female originals overslept.

Esther looked over everything, like Klaus, she stopped on the eggs. She caught Caroline reassuring gaze and nodded. They only had to wait a few more moments before Mikael came from the stairs, walking into the dining room with an air of confidence. He sat at the head of the table, taking his food, eying the scrambled eggs though taking a scoop despite the unknown.

Caroline had her food, though she was watching everyone's expressions. They were cautious, no one wanted to be the one to take the first bite. Caroline ate in silent, her gaze never leaving the Mikaelson's as they all silently battled with themselves to eat the strange new egg.

Surprisingly, Finn was the first to take a bite. All the originals turned to watch him, waiting for his verdict. He said nothing as he looked over at her, nodding, and continued eating. Caroline felt like she had just received a good grade on a hard test.

Smiling, she looked down to her own food, taking a mouthful of scrambled eggs, she looked across the table to Henrik, who was shoveling the fluffy yellow substances into his mouth. "This is good, Caroline, and yet so strange. It's soft." he turned to looked at Rebekah. "Isn't it strange?" Rebekah nodded, though she didn't speak as she took another bite of her food.

"It seems," Esther started speaking, being the only one not shoveling the food in her mouth as fast as she could. "your cooking is a great success amongst the family."

Caroline smiled, feeling like she had accomplished something extraordinary. "So it seems."

Rebekah nodded, coming up for a breath as she swallowed her food. "I had no idea you could cook so _well_. You will defiantly make a good wife to some _lucky_ man." Klaus had stilled, fork of food halfway to his mouth, he glanced up and caught his eye with her mischievous smile. "Wouldn't you agree, brother?"

Not seeming to understand, Henrik smiled at them. "Yes, I agree with you sister. Caroline, you would make an amazing wife someday." he nodded with his own words, confirming his statement.

Caroline smiled at the boy, a soft snort escaped her. She shook her head before speaking. "Thank you, Henrik."

The boy nodded, looking pleased with himself as he finished his breakfast. "Now," Henrik stood from the table, he looked back to Rebekah. "Hurry up, Bekah. Caroline said she may teach us a new move if we have improved in our defense."

Rebekah stood from her chair, leaning down to catch the last bite of her food off her fork before straightening and running after Henrik and up the stairs to grab their weapons. Caroline excused herself to follow after them, walking past Bekah to grab her sword from against the far wall, leaning against their shared dresser, which had their beds on either side of it.

Rebekah looked both excited and nervous, even if they had done the same thing a handful of times. Henrik and Rebekah would use their new knowledge of defense against Caroline, and if she felt they had improved, she would teach them the next sequence of moves.

"Caroline?" Bekah asked quietly as she tugged on her trousers, followed by a mans tunic and her boots. "Do you consider us friends?"

Caroline looked over at the girl, a look of vulnerability in her blue eyes. "Of course, Rebekah. Why do you ask?" she sat beside her on the bed, searching for the answers in Bekah's eyes.

"Would you mind, very much, if I were to think of you as...a sister?" Rebekah looked down into her lap, heat traveling up her shoulder, over her neck and into her face, reaching the tips of her ears. When Caroline didn't answer right away, she continued. "I mean, if you are alright with that. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I will never mention it again."

"Rebekah." Caroline stepped in before the girl could ramble any further, taking Bekah's hands into her lap, she waited until the young original looked into her eyes before speaking. "I would be offended, if you thought any less of me then what I already think of you. My little sister."

Rebekah's eyes filled with tears as she smiled. Without a word needed, she lunged at Caroline, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I've always wanted a sister." she mumbled into the side of her neck.

Caroline allowed the girl a moment of silent to recollect herself, which she did by the end of five minutes. Bekah calmed, loosening her hold enough for Caroline to pull away as she stood. "Now, come," she took hold of Bekah's hand, pulling her from the bed with a smile, she watched Rebekah return in with a watery one. "you have to spar with me, then we shall determine if you are ready for the next stage."

Bekah sucked in a deep breath, holding it, before relaxing her tense frame, only to jump in surprise when there was a loud knock on the door. "Rebekah, would you please hurry it up. Henrik grows tried of waiting for you."

Bekah huffed, rubbing at her face as she stalked towards her door, throwing it open with a scowl. "We are coming, Elijah. Do try to calm yourself, there is no need to rush."

Caroline stepped up beside the irritated original. "Unless you are meeting with someone, then by all means, you may go to her."

Elijah stared at his sister with a blank face before catching Caroline gaze, giving her a warm smile. "Good day, ladies." he turned away from them, walking towards the stairs.

"Say 'hello' to Laura for us." she called after him, receiving a wave over his shoulder as he bound down the stairs and out of the house. Bekah and Caroline shared a mirthful smile before Carolines face turned serious, Bekah soon joined her, waiting for whatever Caroline was about to say. "Race you to the back." not waiting for a reply, she bolted down the hall to the stairs, she could hear Bekah curse as she followed after her. They both laughed as they hit the ground running.

It was no surprise that Caroline was the first out of the back of the house, laughing and smiling as Rebekah stumbled after her. In front of them, Henrik stood with Klaus, showing him what he had been learning. They both stopped, watching the two boys for a moment. As Henrik finished with the sequence of moves she had taught him, Klaus smiled at the boy, nodding his head with whatever he was saying.

Henrik was more then pleased to have gained his big brothers approval. Henrik looked towards the house, probably thinking what was taking them so long, when he caught sight of them. Waving his hand over his head, his smile widened. "Caroline, Bekah, hurry! I want to learn more."

Bekah ran from Carolines side to join Henrik, both turning to face her, both looking eager. Klaus looked between his siblings and Caroline. "I better be getting out of your way then. I have a stall to run." he smiled as he nodded to his family and Caroline, catching her gaze as he past, his hand brushing the back of hers, sending chills down her spine.

Caroline turned to face her 'students' hoping they hadn't noticed her reaction, though judging by the looks Rebekah was sending her, that wasn't the case. "Okay," she said loudly, trying to ignore the burning in her face and the knowing look on Bekah's. "Henrik, you go first. Show me how well you have progressed."

OoOoOoO

The news of Rebekah's engagement was a surprise to say the least. She had been with the Mikaelson's for two months, and Bekah is engaged to a man she had started courting two months ago. She had to keep reminding herself that they had been courting for the exact reason of her marriage to Edmund, and that it was not uncommon in the era for a young woman to be engaged to a man, and for said engagement to last up to a year before they were actually wed, but it was still a surprise when Edmund came over for supper and spring the news on the family.

It had mixed reviews, all around.

Mikael was pleased with the match.

Esther was sad for losing her only daughter.

Finn didn't seem to care, one way or another, ignoring them.

Elijah had tensed, staring holes into Edmund's face, being politely rude.

Niklaus had clutched the knife he was using to cut his meat, in his hand, glaring.

Kol was all smiles and well wishes, though it came out with a protective snark.

Henrik looked crest fallen, quietly asking if that meant they were no longer a family.

Caroline had just stared, open mouthed, wide eyed, looking between the nervous couple.

No one wanted be the first to speak. Even little Henrik could sense the tension in the room around them. Supper past with an uneasy speaking, mostly it was Mikael, Esther and Bekah that spoke to Edmund. Caroline would add a thing or two, here and there. Klaus just glared, clutching onto his pointy silverware as if it kept him from lunging at Bekah's suitor. Elijah seemed to be out to make Edmund feel small by the way he talked circles around him in terms of intelligences. Finn didn't even acknowledge the smithy.

A normal half hour supper, lasted almost two hours long. The awkwardness lasted until Rebekah walked Edmund to the door, being watched by Caroline as he gently kissed her cheek, whispering 'goodnight' into her ear before leaving.

Once the door was closed and Rebekah marched into the dining room, voices rose. "You did _nothing!_ Not even a greeting, you just glared at him!" she scowled and pointed her finger at Klaus only to pivot and face Elijah. "And _you! _You could not stop speaking, could you? You spoke of subjects _no one_ understands and treat Edmund like he is an idiot for not know?"

"Rebekah, I think you should calm down." Esther spoke finally, barely sparing her older two sons a glance. "You have made your point."

"Have I?" Bekah rounded on her mother, who looked surprised, by not only her question but the hurt look that crossed her face. "Finn didn't even look his way! The only ones to speak were father and Caroline. You only spoke when it was absolutely necessary, you didn't even meet his gaze." she looked around the faces of her family, skipping of her father, Henrik and Caroline. "You should all be ashamed. You are pushing away my future husband and where he goes so shall I. I cannot even speak to any of you right now." she huffed, her shoulders tense yet weighed down at the same time.

She brushed past Caroline, who lingered in the doorway, watching the verbal beating take place. All flinched when Bekah's door slammed closer up stairs. Klaus looked around the table, before sighed and standing. "I shall talk to her."

"No," eyes turned towards her, leaning against the frame. "I'll talk to her, you stay here." none questioned her as she walked up the stairs, knocking on the door to the room they shared. Receiving no reply, she assumed it was safe to enter.

Her brows furrowed as she took in the room. Rebekah was crumpled on the bed, laying on her stomach, perfectly still. Though what gave Caroline pause, was the daggers imbedded into the walls. "Leave me alone." Bekah's voice was muffled by the pillow she clutched to her chest. "Let me die in peace." she sounded pathetic and heartbroken.

Briefly Caroline wondered how much she used to sound the same. Bonnie had put up with the human Caroline for so many years without strangling her? Caroline smiled, though it was sad, as she sat on the edge of Bekah's bed. She would be Rebekah's Bonnie. Patient and understanding. "You're not going to die." she said in the most soothing voice she could.

Rebekah curled around Caroline like a cat, Bekah's head placed in her lap, relaxing as Carolines fingers ran through her long blond hair. "I feel like I am. Why can't they just, understand?"

Caroline shook her head. "They just want what is best for you, they just don't know if anyone will ever be good enough for their baby sister." her fingers worked their way through her locks. "And I know you may be hurting right now, but it is not as if he called off the engagement."

Rebekah shot up off Carolines lap faster then she had seen the girl move. "Do you think he would call off our engagement?" her brow furrowed and her eyes watery, her lower lips being brutally manhandled by Rebekah's teeth.

"No, never." Caroline gripped the girls shoulders tightly. "He wouldn't do that, not to you. I have seen the look in his eyes when he is with you. He would not hurt you in such a way. Beside, if he did, then he is not worthy of you."

Rebekah eased, Carolines words having their desired effect, calming Rebekah from her mini meltdown. She nodded with Carolines, she took calming breaths. "You're right. Edmund would never do that, not to me, not to anyone." she deflated until her head was resting once again resting in Carolines lap. "I just want them to talk to him, to know him like I do."

"They will come around. You just have to give them time to come to the terms that their baby sister is now a woman. But you must understand, they will never know him like you do. That is your privilege as his intended, to know everything about him." Rebekah looked up at her as she spoke. "Only you will notice the way his eyebrows shadow his eyes when he is angry, or the way his eyes shine when he is generally happy. How his throat hollows when he is worried. When he is sad, his jaw clenches and his shoulders raise a fraction higher, pretending he is not hurt, when he is truly is." glancing down, she met the amazed eyes of Rebekah. "What?"

Bekah sat up slowly, her eyes never leaving Carolines. "Oh my gods." she whispered breathlessly, her breathing was the only sound for the longest moment.

Caroline could feel her face heating as Bekah's blue eyes stared through her. "What? Rebekah, you're scaring me."

"You're not talking about Edmund and I anymore." Rebekah covered her mouth with her hands. "Never, has anyone, ever noticed those things about him." Caroline knew immediately she had said to much, had allowed her thoughts to drift as she spoke, changing from Rebekah's problem, to her own. "I was wrong before, you don't just _like_ him, you're in _love_ him." Rebekah looked as if she had found a hidden treasure, something that was precious that had been lost, and was now within her sights. "Oh, Caroline. I am so happy for you. Nik is one lucky man."

With just a few words, Caroline had turned the attention away from Rebekah and was now focused on her. "Bekah, you can't tell him." her voice had dropped into a scared whimper. "Please, you mustn't tell anyone."

Rebekah nodded vigorously, pulling back to meet her sisters gaze. "Of course, Caroline. You must know I would never do that to you."

Caroline nodded, a look of relief passed over her face as she sighed. "This has been a very, long day." Bekah giggled, nodding in agreement. "And I think, it is time for bed."

Rebekah complained as Caroline pulled two nightgowns from their shared dresser and tossed one at her. They laughed about the awkwardness of supper, though Caroline promise it would get better, she would make sure of it. "Caroline, I hope Nik realizes his feelings for you soon. I never want you to leave us."

Caroline staying quiet for a moment, listening to the other Mikaelson's preparing for bed before speaking. "I will never leave you, Bekah. I promise. You, Henrik, Klaus, Elijah, Kol and even Finn are my family now."

Rebekah looked over at her with a smile. "I really like the sound of that." just as she finished her sentence, a flash of light filled the room, followed shortly by a bellowing clash. Bekah sat up with a gasp. "A storm."

Caroline smiled. She had always loved storms. The smell of the rain that pored around you, the beauty of the lighting as it filled the sky and the feel of the thunder as it vibrated the ground beneath your feet. Caroline climbed out of her bed, standing beside the open shutters to the window in their room, which faced the front of the house and into the market.

It took only moments for the rain to come, falling in heavy sheets of water drops as big as her thumb. "Isn't it beautiful?" she smiled over her shoulder to Bekah. "I've always loved the rain." lightening flashed across the sky like a web of white, which was followed by another loud clash of thunder. To Caroline amusement, what followed the thunder was the clambering of little feet, right to her door, which was then thrown open.

A small bundle of black hair darted into the room, thrown onto her bed, and burrowed into her blankets. "Henrik," scolded Rebekah from across the room. "what do you think you are doing in here?"

Caroline smiled when his reply was quiet mutterings and a trembling quilt. "The storm frightened me. Can't I just stay here? Kol and Nik would poke fun at me, Finn would force me out and Elijah would lecture me on facing my fears. Please, Bekah? Please, Caroline?"

Shaking her head, she pulled the blankets away from the boy, ignoring his grumblings as she climbed into bed. Moving over Henrik, so she had her back to the wall, she wrapped her arms around him and held Henrik tightly. "There is no need to be frightened of a little bad weather. But, for this one night, you can stay here, Henrik."

Henrik was more then happy to cuddle into her arms, falling back to sleep in mere moment. Looking up, she caught Bekah's smile with a flash of lightening. "Little mother Caroline. A perfect picture."

Caroline ignored her, though she couldn't deny she was pleased. Now that she was human, she could have a family like she had always wanted. That had been the one down side to being a vampire, being dead, which meant no children. Now, she had a whole new life and all the possibilities in the world.

OoOoOoO

**Thank everybody who LIKES, FOLLOWS and COMMENTS on this story. It really is the most amazing felling, knowing people like what you write.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Can't wait to hear from you.**

**Love you all, and see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the sun rose, Caroline joined it. Opening her eyes to the light of a new day. She found herself toasty warm, like she had her own personal heater. Looking down, she found little Henrik curled into a ball, a content look on his face.

Caroline lye still, not having the heart to move in case she woke him. Though it was only a few minutes later that there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Caroline called softly, Rebekah grumbled and rolled onto her side, facing the wall.

The was pushed open slowly, a hand appeared before the rest of him. She recognized his hands anywhere. The calloused, sturdy hands she had seen covered in both paint and blood. Klaus's head peaked around the door, looking at his sister before his gaze found hers. His eyes darted down to the boy in her arms. He visibly relaxed. "You have him."

She nodded, glancing down at the boy before looking back. "He came in when the storm started. He didn't want you to poke fun at him, so he stayed in here with me. Is that alright?"

Klaus nodded, walking further into the room. "Yes. It's just, I didn't know where he was. He either comes to Elijah or I, rarely does he bother Bekah." he looked down at the sleeping boy again. "He is rather fond of you, isn't he?"

Caroline smiled. "I would like to think so, yes."

Klaus looked over to his little sister and back. "May I take him back to his room with Kol?" Caroline nodded, scooting back from Henrik as Klaus walked toward to bed, slipping his arms underneath his legs and his back. Henrik groaned as he buried his head into Klaus's shoulder, his arms wrapping around himself to keep the heat from Caroline around him. She almost felt bad for him. "Good morning, Caroline." he smiled at her, walking towards the door.

Caroline climbed out of bed, quickly fixing her floor length nightgown as she went, stopping by the doorway as Klaus crossed over it. "Good morning, Klaus." they shared a gentle smile, and as Caroline started to shut the door, she heard her name being whispered.

"Caroline," she reopened the door. "later today, would you accompany me to the clearing to visit Karr again?"

Her thoughts immediately swirled in a flurry. _Is he asking me on a date? _Her thoughts asked in a hushed squeal. Caroline smiled brightly. "I would love to." her eyes found the floor and her toes peeking out from under her gown.

"Then I shall see you at midday, by my stall."

She looked up at him from under her lashes, finding he was wearing his dimpled smile that always made her weak in the knees. "I'll see you later then." he nodded as he turned and walked back down the hall, to the door just down from them where Henrik shared with Kol. Klaus shared with Elijah just across the hall from them, Finn had his own further down, which was next Esther and Mikael at the very end of the hall.

Caroline waited until he entered Henrik's room before closing the door completely, leaning against it. She worried her lower lips, fighting a squeal of delight from escaping her throat. She huffed, lowering her head until her chin almost touched her chest, before she smiled and rolled her head to lean back against the wooden door, staring at the ceiling. "Please tell me I didn't look like that when I thought of Edmund."

She jumped, pushing off the door and looked at Rebekah, who was smirking at the flushed face of Caroline, who looked horrified. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know you and Nik are bonding. And soon, you too will be courting. Which will lead you to an engagement, marriage and children. All with my brother." Rebekah squealed as jumped from her bed and attack hugged her. "I am so excited for you."

"But nothing has happened." Caroline complained as the sister original's arms constricted around her neck.

"Not_ yet_ anyway, just give it time. Nik likes to be absolutely sure of his feelings before acting on them." she pulled away with a bright smile. "Soon, we really will be sisters." Bekah twirled on her toes as she pulled out the clothes she was changing into for the day.

Caroline shook her head and rolled her eyes to the ceiling before she followed her example. Pulling a pair of trousers, a loose fitting tunic and her boots. Running her fingers through her hair, she worked quickly as she styled her blond mane. "What are you doing for today, Bekah?"

"Kol is going to be chaperoning my visit to Edmund's house. He wants to show me how he is going to rearrange it for when we are married." she could hear Bekah shuffling around. "_What_ have you done to your hair?"

Caroline tied it off before running her hand over her handy work. "What? What's wrong with it?"

Rebekah stepped up behind her and ran her fingertips over the delicate braid. "Nothing is wrong, it is just very beautiful. What is this one called?"

"A waterfall braid." Caroline turned, catching Rebekah's wishful expression. "I'll teach you this one later." Rebekah smiled brightly, nodding. Caroline led them out of the room and into the kitchen, where Esther was already preparing a lite breakfast of porridge and bread.

She smiled at them. "Go get the others, Caroline. Rebekah, would you help me set the table?"

Caroline had heard that tone of voice before. The universal tone for _'I know, I'm so sorry, something came up'_. She had heard it every time her mother had promised to be there for her, yet never was. At dances, charity events and mother-daughter dinner dates. When she didn't make it, she would use _the tone_, trying to get Caroline to understand she really was sorry for not being able to make it. After a few years, Caroline had just stopped trying, the barrier around herself grew until not even her friends could reach her.

Until she became a vampire, then came Stefan. She faked emotions like a pro when it came to everyone else, soon Klaus stalked into town. She had never foreseen with him, not in a million years. He ran face first into her walls, which she laughed at. Then he slammed into them. Repeatedly. They crumbled around her, and little over a few months, he had been the one thing she valued over all else. He challenged her, forced her to speak the truth that she always hid to avoid conflict with Elena.

Caroline reached the top of the stairs, taking her time to ensure Esther and Rebekah had a nice, long chat about the Edmund dinner. She stayed at the top of the steps for almost ten minutes before she knocked on the doors as she walked down the hall, though jumped back when the door opened, even more surprised to find Klaus staring back at her. "Sorry." he apologized quickly.

"No, you're fine. It just startled me." Caroline smiled as she turned to knock on the last door, which happened to be Finn's. She was stopped by a hand on her wrist, following the hand up his arm and into his eyes, finding is covered in a familiar, light brown stubble.

"Caroline, I was wondering. When we visit Karr, would you allow you to, perhaps, draw you?" back in the 21st century, Caroline caught Klaus sketching her while practiced archery, he never let her see them, but she knew he drew them in a way that suggested she looked more like a goddess then a human, she wondered how he would see her then. "If you do not want me to, you just have to say so and I won't. I was just wondering."

Caroline caught his arm as he tried to retreat back into his room, catching his wrist as he had done to her. "I would be honored, if you were to draw me." Klaus nodded, smiling faintly, looking down at the hand that still gripped onto his wrist. Caroline followed his gaze, feeling her face heat. She stepped back as she released his wrist. She cleared her throat. "It is time for breakfast."

Klaus nodding, he closed the door behind him as she walked back towards the stairs. Only to jump in surprise when a door was thrown open beside her. Kol leaned against the frame. "Well, good morning Caroline." she didn't like the sly smirk on his face one bit. "So, you're going to let Nik draw you? How very, _sweet_. Tell me, when did the two of you start courting?"

Caroline scowled at him. "Oh, shut up, Kol." noticing the bundled on the bed behind him, she brushed past him and into the room. "Henrik," she sat on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through his dark hair, which curled around his ears like Klaus's did. "It's time to wake up, breakfast is ready."

Henrik grumbled as he rolled over, looking Caroline in the eye before glancing around the room. "When did I get here?"

"Klaus took you out of my room so that I could get dressed." Henrik nodded, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes. "Breakfast is ready, come along."

Henrik pouted, looking at her from under his dark lashes, ensnaring her easily. "I don't want to get up. Can't I stay in bed a little while longer?"

"Oh, come now, Henrik. That look may work on mother, but Caroline would never fall for it." Kol spoke with a smirk, leaning against the foot of his own bed, watching on in amusement.

"I don't know, Kol." he looked over at her with a surprised expression, Henrik looked victorious. "I mean, look at his face. How can you say no to such a face?" Kol snorted, Henrik beamed. "But," Kol looked intrigued by her change of voice, Henrik look concerned. "you still need to eat breakfast to get big and strong, like Elijah." Kol made a noise of offense at the same moment Henrik squealed loudly, as Caroline stood, picked Henrik and threw him over her shoulder.

Kol and Henrik laughed loudly as she walked from the room. Henrik pressed his hands to her lower back, lifting his upper body to look at Kol's mirthful smile. Klaus and Elijah soon stepped into the hall to see what had caused the noise, though once they found Henrik desperate gaze, they to laughed. As she glanced over her shoulder, not supporting the boy, she caught Elijah smiling, wider then Caroline had ever seen. Klaus's face had turned a cute hue of pink as he watched on, laughing when Henrik cried for help.

Caroline took the stairs slowly to avoid slipping with a child in her grasp. She made it to the bottom, walking with the leisured pace towards the dining room, Henrik still squirming in her grasp, he cackled and gasped for breath at the same time. Esther and Rebekah pulled away from the tight embrace. They both smiled and laughed at the sight.

"Mama, help me!" Henrik called with a bright smile as he struggled to look over his shoulder.

Esther laughed gently as she walked towards them, Caroline leaned forward as Esther took him by the arms and pulled him from her shoulder. Henrik smiled and giggled as he ran to his mother and sisters side, hiding behind their skirts. Rebekah ruffled his bed hair, though Esther ran her fingers through it to smooth it down.

Everyone sat at the table, Mikael joined them moments later, followed by Finn, which she remembered not waking him. Henrik was the first to start the easy conversation, commenting on the ferocity of the storm, about how many times it woke him. Kol joined him, starting a computation on who wasn't bothered by the storm, which was beyond childish, which was probably why Klaus and Bekah soon joined them.

Caroline shook her head as she looked around the table. It amazed her that when she first sat at the table with them, no one dared say a word to one another, and as she sat with them now, she could feel the ease in the air. She could feel the love and sense of family. Rebekah threw her head back at something Klaus had said, which Kol snorted at and immediately corrected, which caused the rest of the family to laugh, even Mikael wore a smile.

"Speaking of, Niklaus." everyone silenced when Mikael spoke, the man in question looked over to his father, his whole body tensed. "I was just going to say, the work you do at your stall, would you minded very much if I watched sometime?"

Klaus looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "Father?" his tone questioned his alternative motives.

"Your work is one of the most amazing I have seen, and I just wanted to know how you do it. I am asking permission to watch how you create such works of art." no one breathed, all eyes darted back and forth, between father and son.

Klaus nodded slowly. "Sure, yeah. I would like that, I really would." he glanced at Caroline, sending her a hesitant smile before looking back to his plate.

"Good." Mikael smiled softly at his artistic son, returning to his own breakfast a moment later. "Is tomorrow good for you?" Klaus nodded, and soon the subject was dropped.

Conversation was slow to pick back up, everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Klaus didn't speak the rest of the meal, as he stared down at his plate, barely eating.

Once food was done, the boys were off to the village. Rebekah and Henrik went out back to practice there weapons training. Caroline helped Esther clear the rest of the dishes before Esther left to spend the day with her friend, Ayana, whom Caroline knew to be the start of the Bennett bloodline. A witch, like Esther, which Caroline had forgotten about completely until that moment.

She looked around the empty house, and for the first time in months, she missed her friends. She missed her mother and Stefan the most, and as memories swirled around her head, she pushed them away, trying not to think on such things. Instead, she busied herself making small loaf of bread, which she wrapped in thin cloth after it was done and placed it into her newly emptied knapsack, adding some fruit for a light snack.

Caroline made sure she had at least three knives before she left the house, taking the folded cloth of burgundy, her newest made gown, from her room as she walked down the stairs and out of the house. Stopping by the butchers, the gown being a birthday present to her daughter. "It is quite beautiful, thank you my girl, my daughter is sure to love it." He smiled as he thanked and paid her.

She counted the coin before nodding and smiled in farewell. "It was a pleasure." she left the shop, feeling good for making something to bring others joy. Looking around the village, she recognized some of the women who bought her dresses, she even spotted several of her designs. If anyone met her eye, they smiled and waved. Some women even thanked her, again, for such a lovely gown.

She reached Klaus's stall by midday, as planed. Smiling when she caught the tail end of a sale, the older woman was smiling and looked pleased with her new carving. It was a 3D carving of the waterfall that they had been meeting at for the past month, with deep grooves and textured surfaces. A true;y impressive piece, and from the praise the older woman was spouting, she thought so too.

Caroline waited until she walked away with the wood, which was twelve inches in length both tall and wide. She walked towards him slowly, enjoying that he was already packing his supplies to be able to spend his afternoon with her. "Has your day been very busy?" she asked, leaning against her crossed arms on the stall counter.

Klaus looked up, smirking lightly at her. "Not entirely, a few customers here and there." he shut the doors to the underbelly of his stall, standing to his full height, a few inches taller then she. "Are you ready to go?"

Caroline nodded, allowing Klaus to lead her from the stall, back towards the barely there trail that led away from the village and into the clearing. Their conversation was slow, mostly they talked about their businesses and how well they were doing. From there, it jumped to weapons, then to family and friends.

They reached the clearing easily enough, the heard of horses were already playfully nipping at each other when they got there. Caroline dropped her knapsack on the ground, just noticing that Klaus had also brought his own bag of belongings. She smiled when he pulled a stiff piece of old paper from its depths, followed by a chunk of charcoal. He glanced up at her, meeting her gaze, before looking away and bringing the charcoal to the paper.

She payed him little mind as she spotted Karr trotting towards them, quickly she retrieved one of the apples from her sack, holding it out in front of her and waited patiently for him to accept it. Her smile brightening once he took it from her, chowing down on it nickering happily, he nudged her shoulder with his snout.

Caroline giggled as she ran her hand down his hide, Karr even let her braid his mane, knotting the ends to keep them in place. Time flew as she doted on Karr, soon her attention on the animal shifted as a grumble sounded from behind her.

She turned, finding Klaus glaring down at his stomach, his hand placed over it. "There's bread in my bag." he looked up, catching and holding her gaze. "You didn't eat breakfast, so I brought something to tied you over." Klaus smiled at her, though it was guilty and shy. He scratched the back of his head before reaching for her knapsack. Caroline turned back to Karr, just as he butted his snout to her forehead. She laughed as she patted him. "Alright, alright. Calm yourself." as the seconds dragged on, Caroline noticed the silents that hung around her. "Klaus? Are you well?" glancing over her shoulder, she went still.

His hands held a sheet of light brown colored paper. The same paper she had looked to every chance she got, the same paper that used to sit on her bedside table. The paper, with the picture she had memorized just minutes after receiving it.

_Thank you for your honesty,_

_Klaus_

She watched, frozen, as Klaus looked from the drawing, up to her. "Where did you get this?" his voice trembled, his eyes wide, jaw jutting out in his betrayed anger.

"Klaus," her hands raised as if in surrender. "I can explain."

"Where did you get this, _Caroline?_"

The tone of voice he used was all to familiar to her, and it was surprising to have heard it once she had grown used to the more tender, human side of him. "Klaus, I need you to calm down, please. This is going to be hard for you to understand."

"_Where?_" surprised by the volume of his shout, she physically jumped back, flinching away from him. Caroline could see the fire raging inside him, she could practically smell the distrust around him. "Answer me, Caroline. Now." his quiet voice was ten times scarier then his shouting.

"You drew it for me." she watched his face, gauging his reaction. Disbelief was the first, followed by anger and betrayal. Curiosity hid in the back of his mind, along with unease.

"I've never given you one of my drawings. When did I draw this? When did I give it to you?" he took a step forward, his hands clenched and shaking. "Tell me the truth."

She knew that with the werewolf gene came aggression, and now he was emotionally stressed, the aggression shone through the human cracks. "You drew me that picture much later. We just haven't made it there, and with any luck, we never will."

Klaus took a step back. "What do you mean? You are not making sense."

Caroline though of all the ways she could word it, finding one that seemed appropriate, she continued. "I was sent back here. To save your family, to save _you_."

Klaus took another step back, as Caroline took one forward. "Sent back? Save me and my family? Are you completely out of your right mind?" he backed away, as if preparing to run.

"Klaus, _please!_ If you feel _anything_ for me at all, let me explain." he frozen, looking her over before gazing into her desperate eyes, which were rimmed with tears. She didn't want him to run, or fear her or distrust her, she wanted things to go back to the way they were before he found the drawing that had gotten stuck in the bottom of her knapsack.

He looked around the clearing, not caring that the horses were no longer within their sight. He sighed, shoulders sagging before plopping onto the ground beside his art supplies. Looking up at her with a weary gaze. "You have until sundown."

Caroline nodded, sitting slowly in front of him. "Where would you like me to begin?"

Klaus hesitated only a moment before answering. "What did you mean when you said you were sent back?"

Her hope of him starting with an easier question was demolished. She sighed. "You and I weren't supposed to meet, for another thousand years, when you threatened to kill my friends."

Klaus looked as if Karr had just trampled him. His face was pale and his eyes wide. "_A_ _thousand years?_ _Kill your friends?_ I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't, but you were different then. You suffered more then should be possible and it changed you. It all started with Henrik's death." she watched the lost look cross his face as she continued. "Bad things happened to you Klaus, I understood why you were the way that you were. But you don't have to be that anymore. I fixed it. I fixed all of it."

"How? How did you fix it."

The way he spoke reminded her of the way people talked to the clinically insane on movies. "I stopped Henrik from dying, which in turn, saved all of you from an eternal life of pain and loss." the orange of the sky reflected in his eyes as it started to set behind her. "Please, believe me."

Klaus was quiet for a moment, watching as a tear slipped over, rolling down her face. "How do I know you are telling me the truth?"

Caroline shook her head, lips parting to speak, though no words passed them. She sucked in a deep breath, bottom lip being worried between her teeth. Soon another tear joined the first at her chin. "I wouldn't lie to you. Please, trust me. Just like you trust me then. You trusted me with everything, every lie, every secret, every dream and nightmare. We used to watch the stars together, late at night. You used to say, the stars were souls of witches that had passed. Like your mother. Like Ayanna. Like my friend Bonnie that sent me here."

Klaus's eyes widened, he tried to stand to quickly, tripping over his own feet as he stumbled up. "How do you know that? No one knows about them. How do you? And about the stars, my mother used to tell me that as a boy, where did you hear it?"

"You told me! You told me everything! About your siblings, your mother, about how you and Elijah fought over Tatia and it took you both years to understand she was using the both of you and that you were family, _always and forever_. You told me that your father use to beat you. About how the first time you carved an animal from wood was for your father, but you gave it to Rebekah during a bad storm because it brought her comfort."

Klaus watched Caroline as she tried to think of anything he had told her to use as evidence about what had happened. "Why would I tell you all this? I have never told anyone about those things, why would I tell you?" he looked into her gaze a moment longer as Caroline shyly looked away. "_Oh. _I see." he went from being a emotionally stressed man, to the conniving hybrid she had met the very first time. "He loved you, and by the way you refused to look at me, you loved him too." he laughed darkly at her, the cruel taunt felt like a slap in the face. "Well, isn't this _lovely_."

"Stop it." she stood from the ground, looking away from him to hide her tears, glancing to the sky as the sun slowly descended.

"It all makes sense now. Why you always smiled at me. I never understood what you saw in me that no one else did, why you smiled like I was something special. But now I see, you want me to be _him_." his feet didn't move as his upper body leaned forward, his words cut deeper and deeper into her heart. "All this time, being kind to me, building me the stall, letting me draw you, letting me desire you...you were just wanting to be with _him_. I bet you never even saw_ me_, just the man you remember from wherever it was you came from." he leaned forward slightly, eyes on fire, whole body trembling. "_I will never be him!_"

Caroline couldn't stop the sob from escaping her sealed lips. Klaus seemed to deflate after the sound. Her tears fell freely, no longer restrained. Her emotions ran away from her as she stared speaking her mind. "Your wrong," she whispered so quietly, he almost didn't hear. "I never intended to stay here, with your family. I never intended to survive the wolves. After a few days with your family and you, the differences were glaringly obvious. Though your temper is the same."

"But I'm not _him!_" Klaus took a step forward, growing more agitated by the second.

"_I know!_" just like she had yelled at him the first time, he was stunned into silents. "And yet, you are. You are the same man. Neither of you have ever hurt me, not once. We have argued, yes, but never once has he hurt me deliberately. And the way you look at me, is the same way he did." her voice trembled, along with her hands as she ran them over her head. "You are the same man, but where he would be quick to anger, you smile and brush it off. Another thing I love about you. That smile, those eyes. You are my Niklaus, and you always will be. But, if you don't want me here, I'll leave. You'll never see me again."

Klaus's temper had cooled, he was breathing heavily as he stared at her. After a few more minutes of silents, Caroline nodded. Sniffing as she wiped the tears from her face. She didn't bother looking around them or waiting for another moment as she turned and walked further into the clearing. Her heart was breaking and her tears resurfacing, but she didn't stop. She needed to leave, to get away from him before he could hurt her anymore then he already had. She didn't stop walking, even as her name was being called. She ignored him and continued.

"Caroline, stop." she could hear his voice growing louder, his feet made annoying thumping sounds as he ran after her. "Caroline please. I'm sorry." Klaus reached her then, running in front of her to block her path away from him. "Caroline." he sighed.

Another sob worked its way up her throat, which she cleared to keep quiet. "What?" she cringed at how broken she sounded. Clearing her throat again before she spoke. "What do you want now, Klaus?"

"Tell me about our differences." he could see the confusion in her eyes. "I just need to know."

She sighed, head bowing, her chin touching her chest. "You smile more often, you don't scowl as much, Rebekah and you don't fight all the time. You're more open about your feelings and have less practice hiding them, which makes easier to read you." she looked to the ground as she continued. "When we met in my time, you were threatening, cruel and always anger when you didn't get your way. Then something changed, you started talking to me, and I'm not sure when it happened, but you cared for me. It took me awhile later before I realized I cared for you too." Klaus was watching her as she spoke, enchanted by the way she spoke of him. "Where he would throw a punch, you clench your jaw and walk away."

"What?" Klaus questioned once she fell silent for longer then a minute. "What's wrong."

"You and him, are two sides of the same coin. You can be cruel, he could be sweet. Both of you are capable of great cruelty and the most consuming love. I have seen it." the clearing was silent once more. "I understand, you know, if you want me to leave. I have lied to you and your family, though for a good reason, it was still a lie."

Klaus watched the ground by their feet, looking up only when the toes of her boots left his view. He met her gaze with a sad smirk. "You cannot leave, Caroline. You are part of this family now, and if you leave, Rebekah and Henrik may plot to have me killed." his humor made Caroline cringe, future Bekah would probably do just that. "Caroline, I don't want you to go."

She knew his pleading tone anywhere, he used it to bend her to his will back in New Orleans on several occasions. "I don't want to go either." they were quiet once more, neither knowing what to say to the other. "If we have established that I'm not leaving, I think it's time to head home."

Klaus nodded, to deep into his own thoughts to answer verbally. Caroline took the drawing Klaus had dropped and placed it gently back into her knapsack. Klaus was on autopilot as he gathered his own supplies and followed her back through the path. They walked in silents, Caroline was unnerved and grateful for the chance to gather her thoughts, while Klaus thought on the fight they shared.

Caroline was at the tree line, behind the house when he caught her wrist. Turning, she looked into his smoldering blue gaze. "Caroline, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Caroline smiled gently. "It's okay, Klaus. I understand why you did." as she turned away, his grip tightened, tugging at her until she was once again facing him.

Klaus took another step, putting himself inches away from her. His gaze roamed over her face, stopping at her lips, his eyes slowly dragged up her face until they met hers. Her lips parted to speak, when Klaus leaned in, covering them with his own. He didn't move for the longest time, which led Caroline to assume he was waiting for her to push him away, though once she leaned into him, he allowed his stiff hands to wonder. One tangled its fingers into her hair, pulling her closer, while the other was at the low of her back, gathering the material of her dress in his fist.

Caroline had dreamed of this moment, the moment when they would share a first kiss. Though in her dream Klaus had less hair and didn't look like he had walked out of a smutty romance novel, with flowing white shirts and leather guards. Her right hand settled over his heart, which she found was racing, while her left cupped the side of his strong jaw.

It didn't go further then a soft, testing peck. But Carolines knees felt weak and her heart pounded, much like Klaus's was. They separated, Caroline leaned in to plant a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth before she opened her eyes to look at him. He was already looking at her, gazes locked, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "No one else will know where you came from. I will keep your secret, I promise."

Caroline nodded, feeling light and warm all over. She sucked her lower lip into her mouth, biting down on it as she pulled away. "I will be time for supper soon. We had better get inside."

Klaus nodded with her, looking her over one last time before taking her hand and walking her to the door. They separated once they were inside, Klaus headed to his room while Caroline walked to the kitchen.

Finding Rebekah and Esther already preparing the food. She said nothing as she jumped into the rotation, picking up the slack and into a dance of grace with the other two women. "Caroline, where were you? I looked all over town for you, but you seemed to have disappeared."

"Sorry, Bekah. "she met the younger original's gaze. "It won't happen again."

She caught on quicker then Caroline liked. "You didn't answer my question. Where were you?"

Caroline made sure her back was turned while she answered, hiding her colored face from view. "Klaus showed me a clearing, not to far from here."

"And how did that take all day?" Bekah got a sly glimmer in her eye. "What happened in that clearing?"

Caroline snorted and rolled her eyes at the girl, though she couldn't see. "He said he wanted to draw me."

Bekah squealed loudly. "Mother! Did you hear that? Nik wanted to draw Caroline!"

Esther laughed gently to her only daughter. "Yes, Rebekah, I heard." Caroline glanced over her shoulder to throw the mama original a confused look. "Niklaus only ever draws what he is passionate about. He has only ever drawn out family once or twice. So for him to draw you, means he cares a great deal for you, Caroline." Esther smiled and waited until Rebekah bounced out of the room to set the table before she turned to Caroline. "I approve, and I'll make sure Mikael does too."

"What?" Caroline questioned, though she sounded like the wind had been knocked from her.

Esther smiled and gripped onto Caroline shoulders. "I would be very glad to welcome you into my family, Caroline. Though I already do, I would very much like to call you daughter. You have my permission to court Niklaus, as I will tell him after supper."

Caroline felt tears rise in her eyes once more before she wrapped her arms around mama original. 'Thank you." she whispered into her shoulder.

Esther nodded, running her hand down her long blond hair. "It would be my honor." Esther removed herself from the embrace as Rebekah enter the room once more.

She looked between the two women for a moment before her brow furrowed. "What have I missed?"

Caroline and Esther shared a smile and a laugh as they walked into the dining room, finding all the boys around the table and waiting. They set out supped and took their seats, Mikael looked around the table of the smiling faces of his family. He stood,taking a slice of meat from the platter, and walked around the table to place it on Esther's plate. A sign of respect of the highest order. He placed a tender kiss on her brow before taking his seat and dishing his own food.

Esther looked close to tears as she looked across the table to her husband. The room was full of awed looks and hushed chatter. Rebekah was smiling and excited. Henrik looked around the table with a smile as he took in the aura of ease. Finn's frown lines had smoothed into a look of content. Elijah was conversing with Klaus, both of whom looked like they had a point to make, the aura of ease seemed to set them into a relaxation.

Mid-conversation, Klaus turned to look at her. Their eyes met and held for a few minutes before Rebekah nudged Caroline side, she turned away, becoming aware of her red face and growing smile. Caroline rolled her eyes when she caught Rebekah's knowing look.

Bekah laughed as she pulled Caroline into a conversation about Edmund's latest achievement, while Caroline watch Klaus from the corner of her eye, noticing the way he glanced in her direction every few moments. A sense of belonging surged through her. She would stay here, with them, until the end of days.

OoOoOoO

**Happy Easter everybody! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Love all of you, and thank you for FOLLOWING, FAVORITING, and all the COMMENTS.**

**Have a great Easter Sunday, eat lots of candy (chocolate) and enjoy the family you have.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter...I felt as if _something_ was missing, yet I couldn't figure out WHAT! It's so annoying! Anyway, let me know what you think.**

**Until next time, bye!**

**KLAROLINE FOREVER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After the kiss, things were a little awkward, Klaus didn't quite know what to do. Though after having a normal conversation with her, he eased back into their playful banter. He talked to her a lot more over the next two weeks. Question upon question he asked, all of which she answered honestly.

_Where did we meet? _In a school, in the science class room.

_Were we enemies? _At first, yes. But after awhile, no.

_Have we ever...? _No.

_Where were the rest of my family in the future? _Kol, Finn, Henrik, Mikael and Esther, all dead.

_How could I still be alive after a thousand years? _She went into story telling mode, using as little detail as she possible could. He was beyond fascinated by the idea of vampires.

_Were you a vampire? _Yes.

_What happened? Why are you human now? _She left out Katharine, cause that would bring up the curse, which she had also left out. Telling how she had woken in the hospital, alone and scared. He looked livid. Then she told him about her mission. To travel back and save Henrik, which led to her 'rebirth'.

He was still thinking up questions after another week of revealing the truth. Rebekah also caught onto their long conversations in the clearing. She teased Caroline about their secret meetings, seeming giddy about Klaus and her getting along better then ever. Caroline spent most days with him at his stall to watch him work, where the village people now looked for her to request a dress made. In some rare cases, men came to her with an order of leather work for gauntlets and vests, which Klaus found amazing that she knew how to craft. Smiling after she told him it was _he_ who taught her most of what she knew.

Another day passed, Rebekah decided Caroline was going to spend it with her. Talking about Edmund and their growing relationship, before asking about Caroline and Klaus's. She told Bekah what she wanted to know, ignoring her when she squealed and tugged at Carolines arm, demanding to be told more.

Caroline looked through the less expensive fabrics while Rebekah spoke to the sales woman about a particular elegant, blood red material. Looking around the ever busy market, she spotted Klaus, hunched over one of his work, and judging by the collection of small bowls around him, a new painting. She watched him for a moment longer before she noticed the man approaching him.

Carolines interest was peaked once she recognized the strut. The easy, laid back set of his shoulders and walk of a prideful, arrogant man. She had seen such a walk _man__y_ times back in her time. The mystery man, though Caroline had an idea of who he was, stood as tall as Mikael and just as broad. His hair hung a little past his shoulders in dirty blond waves, braids hidden with in the mane. From the profile she could see of his characteristics, a button nose, strong cheekbones, narrow chin, defined brow, puckered lips. All traits, she had memorized from another.

Her gaze snapped to gauge Klaus's reaction to the man, though Caroline doubted it would be much different from his interaction with any other customer of his. But she had a bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling. "Bekah, I'll be right back." she called out without looking to the other girl, who protested loudly, as she made her way towards Klaus's stall.

The man spoke to Klaus, talking about his work, asking questions about his skill. Then to the annoyance of both Nik and Caroline, he started asking about other things that did not concern him. He asked of Klaus's home life and his family. Klaus remained tight lipped.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked as she stood by Klaus's side, looking up into the strangers dark blue eyes. Her arm went protectively around his waist, the side of her hip brushing his.

Klaus's arm draped over her shoulders, glancing down at her, she could see he was glad she was there. "No, no problem at all." he looked back to the man. "He was just leaving."

The stranger watched Klaus for a moment longer before nodding slowly, smirking at them, a mocking look Caroline had seen many time before. "Was I? I was just asking how your mother was."

A feeling of dread filled her. He was starting a fight, the truth would come out and she didn't know what his reaction would be. She didn't know what Mikael would do or how the others would react. She hadn't anticipated this. "I think you should leave, now." she spoke after a moment of silents, her tone implying he hadn't a choice in the matter.

The stranger looked her over, from her trousers to her sharp, unwelcoming gaze. "Do you mind? I am trying to have a conversation with Niklaus."

"I do mind. Very much so, in fact." all three of them turned to look at Esther, who stood beside Mikael, her hands clasped in front of her. Her gaze was hard and unyielding, her lips pressed into a tight scowl. "Get away from my son."

Mikael watched the strange man, his eyes held a brutal cruelty she had not seen in them after she compelled him. "I believe, my wife told you to get away from our son, _mutt._" Mikael crossed his arms as he flexed them, lifting his chin and puffing out his chest. Appearing more intimidating then ever before.

Caroline soon joined him, moving away from Klaus to stand closer to the tall stranger, almost blocking his view of the stall and its owner. The stranger looked between the two of them before scoffing. "_Your_ son?"

Caroline caught the look of terror on Esther's face, and before her mind could comprehend, her protective instincts kicked in. The side of her hand made contact with his throat, hard enough to keep him silent, yet light enough he could still breath. He coughed and sputtered, Mikael was smiling broadly, though it was menacing.

He stepped towards the hunched over, gasping man. "If I ever see you anywhere near my family again..." he leaned closer, talking in a whisper to quiet for even Caroline to hear, though judging by the way his face paled, it was a threat. A terrifying threat, which Caroline had known he would follow through with, if he had to.

The man stood, stumbling over his own feet to get away from them. As Caroline looked around, several people looked away from them, trying to appear as if they had not been listening in the whole time. Mikael wrapped an arm around Esther shoulders, guiding her away from the market and towards their home. Rebekah, whom Caroline had _just _noticed joined them, followed after them, dress fabric in hand.

Klaus looked around them, as if unbelieving of had just transpired in front of him. He looked into Carolines eyes with a furrowed brow and confused gaze. "What just happened?"

Caroline shrugged, looking to the disappearing mans back. "It was nothing, Klaus. Just ignore him." her thoughts swirled, incredulous that she had just met Klaus's biological father.

"That was_ not_ nothing. Caroline, what is going on? Do you know him?" he was already pulling his supplies away, closing up his stall before she could stop him. He waited for her to speak, though after a few more moments of silents, he huffed. "Fine, I'll ask my mother."

He started walking away from her, heading home. "Klaus!" she called as her ran after him, catching up to him easily. "Klaus, please, don't ask. Just ignore him."

He glanced at her. "You're afraid." he realized. "Of what? What are you afraid of, Caroline? Please, just tell me."

Shaking her head she gripped his shoulders. "I am begging you, Klaus. Leave it alone." they stared into each others eyes for a long moment before he shook his head and turned to start walking back. Caroline could feel the weight of dread once again hit her. "If you pursue this, nothing will ever be the same. _You_, will never be the same."

Klaus hesitated in his steps, before he pushed himself to continue. Caroline shook her head, annoyed that he would ignore her warnings. Kicking at the ground, her eyes narrowed before she tucked her hands into the pockets she made into her trousers. Her shoulder slumped as she stalked off into the woods, finding the path and following it to the falls.

She knew Klaus well enough to know he was going to corner his mother, asking question after question like he had done with her. She knew Esther would cave under the pressure, she knew Klaus would feel betrayed and unclean. He would feel as if the members of his family, his siblings weren't his siblings at all, he would go through a minor identity crisis and brood for awhile, but she also knew he would bounce back, like he has always done. Life throws some of the worst thing at him, but he never stayed down for long, he got up, dusted himself off and continued, stronger then before. He would be hurt, but he would come to terms with it. In a week, maybe two, but he would be fine.

Caroline was not, however, looking forward to his accusing stare. He knew, that she knew about his bio-dad. He would demand to know why she hadn't said anything, why she hadn't told him the truth like she told him everything else. She sighed, plopping down on the sandy beach as she unlaced her boots and pulled them off. Letting her feet rest in the sun warmed water. She let her shoulders drop back, head following, she faced the sky. The warmth surrounding her reminded her that it was mid August. Soon it would be her birthday in October, then the harvest, not long after that winter would be upon them.

Her first winter without her mother. Or Stefan. Or a heater. Caroline dropped back, her head resting on her hands behind her head. Eyes closed as she let her worries wash away from her with the sound of the falls.

She didn't know how long she lay there, letting her worries roll off of her. Sooner then she would have liked, the crunch of broken twigs and leaves reached her. She didn't open her eyes, nor did she give any indication she heard his approach.

"You knew." the hurt in his words hit her, hard.

Caroline deflated as she opened her eyes to look up at him, her hands moving to rest on her stomach. She could see the pain he had tried to hide away from her. She sat up slowly as Klaus stiffly sat on the beach, staring blankly in front of him. "Yes."

"You tried to warn me. You told me to leave it alone, I didn't listen, and now I wish I had." he buried his head in his hands.

Caroline scooted herself until she was sitting beside him, she ran her fingers through his long hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Klaus was quiet for awhile longer, running through the event in his head. He sniffed and nodded, it was almost child like in the way he moved, he turned and situated himself as he leaned down and rested his head on her lap. Caroline didn't stop combing through his hair. "He was a shifter, a wolf. Does that mean I am going to be a wolf?"

It didn't occur to Caroline until that moment, that when the raiders came, he must not have killed anyone, or he would have shifted with the moon. It didn't occur to her until then, that she was lucky he didn't kill any of them, injured probably, but not kill. He had to be extra careful now that he knew. "No, Klaus. You won't turn into a wolf, I promise."

"How do you know? How can you be so sure?" his voice was muffled as he turned his face into her legs, blocking the light from reaching his eyes.

She sighed, feeling more and more sorry that he had to find out about his parentage. "Because I knew a wolf shifter back in my time." Klaus turned so he could look up at her. "You can't activate you wolf gene, until you kill someone." his eyes widened as he, most likely, thought of all the times he had come close to activating his gene.

"But, you said mother turned us into vampires?" Klaus settled onto his back, looking up at her, waiting for the story that was bound to follow. Which it did, with a reluctance a lot stronger then when she told him the vague story.

Klaus listened in complete silents, he was both shocked and horrified. "So, not only was I a monster, but I was a monster that had no equal?"

Caroline sighed, looking down into his eyes, unknowingly giving him the most tender gaze he had ever received. She worked her finger nails into into his hair and down his scalp. "You are no monster. I have seen monsters before, I have fought with monsters. You are nothing of the sort." she leaned down an placed a tender kiss to his forehead, like she had before she left future Klaus in New Orleans.

He hummed, eyes falling closed as he relaxed against her. He took a deep breath, his senses filling with the soap Caroline uses, which she called homemade honeysuckle. Rebekah loved the scent and used it quite often. "Mikael didn't hit me." Caroline pulled back to look down at him, finding his eyes still sealed. "I though for sure he was going to get angry, maybe even kill me. But he just stood there, letting mother tell me about how the shifter was drunk and forced himself on her. By the look on his face, I thought he was going to hurt me, or mother. But he did neither, he held her. He even told me not to fret, that I was his son no matter what."

Caroline watched as his lids opened, showing his glistening gaze. "Klaus," his eyes focused on her and the softness of her tone. "do not fret. Everything will work out the way it was supposed to."

He was quiet for a moment longer, before his hand raised. Brushing passed her cheekbone, tucking her hair behind her ear, his fingers weaved into her hair and tugged. Pulling her closer, he pushed him self onto his opposite elbow. His lips captured hers in a firm lock. Caroline was surprised by the feelings he put into such a simple action, the gratitude, the feelings she had never felt in a kiss before.

She took a breath when his lips released hers, though she didn't move any further then she was. Her eyes met his, not leaving them as she leaned forward to recapture his dry lips. Caroline cradled his head in her hands, her thumbs ran over his ears as she took his bottom lip gently.

Klaus responded eagerly, his grip on her hair tightened as he allowed the peace of the moment wash over him. Minutes passed in nothing but a blur, pulling away only when air was absolutely needed. "Let me court you." he whispered.

Caroline pulled back, looking into his eyes as she smiled brightly. Nodding in agreement. "It wold be my honor."

"No, the honor would be mine." He caught her lips once more before returning his head to her lap, relaxing into her. "When do you want to tell Rebekah?"

Caroline smiled down at him, returning to smoothing his hair down from its rumpled form, which she was sure her hair looked similar to. "Sooner rather then later. You'll know when I do."

OoOoOoO

Caroline was correct in assuming Rebekah would be ecstatic. She was helping the Mikaelson women make supped, which was stakes made by Esther, vegetables prepared by Rebekah, and Caroline made mashed potatoes. Which reserved raised brows, but Rebekah and Esther rolled with, despite their questioning looks, they trusted her.

Caroline waiting until Rebekah was no longer holding the knife before speaking, bluntly."Klaus and I are courting now."

Rebekah and Esther both looked at her, trying to determine if she was joking, though once they caught her small, shy smile they paused. It took Rebekah longer then expected before a sharp, high pitched scream filled the room. She jumped around the room, ignoring Kol as he ran into the room, looking around more frantically and worried then she had ever seen. Rebekah lunged at Caroline pulling her into a tight embrace.

Pulling away, she laughed loudly as she shook Carolines shoulders. "I can't believe it!" she squealed again, releasing Caroline, she launched herself at Kol, who looked more confused then ever before. "Caroline and Klaus are courting!" she didn't wait for a reply as she ran from the room and up the stairs, screaming as she went.

Caroline looked apologetic to Kol. "Sorry for that."

Esther was smiling gently, touching her shoulder. "I am happy for you and Niklaus." before returning to the meat, which was almost done.

Kol leaned against the door frame. "Is it true? You and Nik?" Caroline glanced at him from under her lashes, her hands clasped in front of her, shrugging. Kol hummed, nodding as he looked like he was thinking deeply on something. "I approve. And, you know," she waited for him to finish, catching the way he looked like he was preparing to run. "Kol is a good, strong name for a baby boy." he ran.

Carolines face turned red. "_Kol!_" she shouted after him, his laugh echoed back to her.

Esther hid her giggle behind her hand, she watched on with a soft, amused smile. She turned her back as she finished with the food. "I didn't get to thank you."

Caroline looked over to her, eyebrow raise. "For what?"

"For several things," Esther leaned back against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "for stopping _him_ from speaking in the market. For being there for Niklaus. For becoming a member of this family. Thank you, for all of it."

Caroline nodded. "Of course. Always."

They were silent for a moment longer, finishing with supper. "How did you know?" glancing over her shoulder, Esther caught the confused look. "How did you know I wanted him to stop talking? To not say anything to Niklaus. How did you know who he was?"

Caroline thought of her answer, eyes darting between two different floor boards. "I could see the similarities. They looked so much alike. And then there was the look in your eyes, the terror. So I made he stop speaking, at least for a little while."

Esther nodded, smiling at her. "Thank you for that."

Caroline smiled as she took the platters from the kitchen to the dining room. Esther followed behind her with the meat platter in one hand, a stack of plates balancing on the other. They made quick work of setting the table, Esther retrieving the others, Caroline sitting in her own designated spot. Beside both Rebekah and Henrik, across from Klaus.

Everyone was sitting in minutes. Elijah smiled from Klaus to her, she recognized the gentle, approving shimmer from years in the future. Kol looked more mischievous then normal, Finn seemed at peace. Rebekah and Henrik couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. They talked excited about what it would be like to have Caroline as a real sister.

Kol quickly cut into their conversation. "Caroline is already our sister, we should be talking about something more important." everyone quieted and listened to him. "We should talk about what they are going to names their children. I vote for Kol, for the boy."

Carolines face flushed scarlet, Klaus sputter and coughed around the piece of meat he had in his mouth. Rebekah's smile widened. "A boy? No, their first child is going to be a girl, and she shall be named after the wisest, most beautiful woman here."

Kol smirked at his baby sister. "Esther is a good name, Bekah, but their first baby _will_ be a boy. Mothers first child was a boy, and the blood of a Mikaelson is stronger then any other. Caroline is going to have a boy."

Rebekah scoffed, shaking her head. "You are completely out of your mind! No! It will be a girl, and that is the end of that."

"Bekah, Kol, that is enough. Caroline and I haven't even started courting yet, you can't start a discussion about children. Now stop."

Everyone was silent for a moment longer before Elijah spoke, a small smirk on his face. "Though Kol has a point," he looked from Caroline to Klaus. "it is likely to be a boy."

A mad cackle bust from Kol, Henrik joined him. Elijah laughed silently, while Rebekah let her head fall back a giggle like mad. Even Finn couldn't fight off a smirk. Caroline smiled when she caught the look on Klaus's face, the murderous glare he sent their way, his face had turned a flattering shade of red.

Caroline nudged the toe of his boot with her foot with under the table. She smiled once she caught his gaze. "I disagree. I think it will be a girl, and we shall name her Elizabeth."

The table fell silent once more, Klaus looked amazed and embarrassed. He didn't meet her gaze the rest of supper. After she finished the dishes, Caroline and Rebekah retired to their shared room. Caroline relaxed onto her bed, closing her eyes as Rebekah changed into a nightgown.

"Caroline?" she opened her eyes, finding Bekah moving towards her to sit on the edge of the bed. "Why the name Elizabeth?"

She shrugged. "It was my mothers name."

"What if you have a boy?" Rebekah nudged her over until they were both reclined on the bed.

"Then I am sure we would come up with a strong name for him."

Bekah turned on her side, lifting herself onto her elbow to look down at her. "You're not even fighting it. You speak as if you_ are_ going to have children with my brother. Why?"

Caroline smiled as she shrugged. "Why not? It is not as if considering it will make it real. Klaus and I haven't courted yet, we don't know if that is a possibility."

Rebekah scoffed. "Courting? You and Klaus have been courting since you saved Henrik, everyone saw it. It just took the two of you longer to realize."

Caroline smiled up at her, nudging her in the side, slowly pushing her from the bed. "Go to sleep, Bekah."

Rebekah laughed as she stumbled away from Caroline. "Goodnight, Caroline. I hope to have a niece or nephew soon."

Caroline threw her a dirty look. "The same goes for you, Rebekah." even in the dark, she could still see the dark blush that took over the original blondes face. "Goodnight, Bekah." she sang sweetly.

OoOoOoO

Another week past without issue. Edmund came to the house more frequently, staying in the sitting room with Rebekah most of the day, they no longer needed a constant babysitter, as long as someone else was in the house with them they were left alone.

Elijah was spending more and more time away from his family. When he wasn't working with his father, he was with Laura, whom had also started to come around the house, though much more briefly then Edmund. Laura was a sweet girl, though very shy, much different from the women he was usually drawn to. The first time she came to the house for supper, she almost passed out when Kol flirted with her. She was a picture of innocence with her long, ginger hair that was always in a tight bun atop her head, her gray eyes seemed to always carry a warm glow. Caroline was protective of her, though that could be because the girl was _barely_ over five feet tall. Such a delicate young woman.

Klaus was sharing his stall with her. If she wasn't with him at the stall, which she was most of the time, Klaus took down measurements, color, style, everything she could possibility need to make a dress with. When she did come, he would hand it to her with the name of the villager and when they wanted it by. Most of the time she was with him, watching him work while he talked about life before her, then she would tell him something that had happened before he came into hers. Their days were spent together, almost every hour they stayed side by side.

On morning, an older woman had purchased both a carving and a gown she ordered a week before. She took one look at them, working around each other to complete their tasks. She smiled gently at them. "You two are so good together." she paid them, still smiling as she walked away.

Caroline laughed gently, noticing the faint color in his cheeks. He smiled back at her, though it was a tender and shy twist of the lip. They went about their day, talking and laughing. Few of their conversations were serious, though it they were, it was because they were talking about the far future and the future of the Mikaelson family.

"Don't you want that for her?" Caroline questioned with a small laugh as they made their way home.

"Well, yes." Klaus said with a grimace. "but that doesn't mean I have to like that Rebekah will someday be married and with children. I want Bekah to have everything she wants, but I hate thinking of the man, _Edmund_, being anywhere near my baby sister with such intentions."

Caroline smiled as she looped her arm through his, tugging him along as he drug his feet. "Come on, Klaus. Don't think of it that way. Think of it more like, _he_ is the one giving her everything she has ever wanted. And if he steps out of line, even once, you can take care of it."

He sighed, glancing at her as they entered the house. "Alright," his shoulders dropped. "fine. But, one _toe_ out of line, and I end him."

Caroline nodded, looking both pleased and endeared. "I would even help you." she left him there, as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

Rebekah was on her as soon as she could breathe. "Well? What did he say? Will he be pleasant to Edmund? Will he give him a chance?"

"Rebekah, let her breath." Esther scolded from near the over, the gentle smile never leaving her face. "What did Niklaus say, Caroline?"

She smiled at the both of them. "He said he would give him a chance, but if Edmund steps out of line even once, bad things will happen."

Rebekah smiled from Esther to Caroline. "Everything is going perfectly." she squealed, she bounced on her toes before sighing and leaning against the wall, her head tilted to look at the ceiling, a goofy smile on her face. "They will like Edmund, I just know it."

Caroline smiled at the hopeful youth. Never had she seen this side of Bekah in the future, she was to broken and reserved to contain such innocence as she did in that moment. It made Caroline glad she came to back to keep vampires from happening, to see the hope and happiness inside the family was the best reward she could imagine.

Everyone gathered around the table, Edmund took Carolines usual seat, forcing her to sit between Kol and Klaus, not that she minded to much. Supper was quiet as Mikael served himself, giving everyone free reign of the food after he sat back. The silents was tense, bordering on awkward as it stretched on. Caroline grew tired of it quickly. With a sigh she elbowed Klaus in the side, he turned to her, eyebrows raised in question. She furrowed her brow and tilted her head in Edmund's direction. Klaus faintly shook his head. She elbowed him again, though harder, subtly jerking her head in the other mans direction. Klaus glared at her, their eyes locked in a heated battle of wills.

Klaus sighed, eyes narrowed as he looked over to the big, silent man sitting beside his sister, who looked lost. Edmund's hand found Rebekah's under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze as the silents stretched on. "So, Edmund," all eyes shot to Klaus, no one had though _he_ would be the one to break the empty air. "tell us, how is business coming along. Rumor has it that you now own the smithies?" Klaus glanced up at the couple opposite of him, before returning to his food. Caroline smiled as she watch him, pleased that she had won their silent argument.

Edmund looked relieved to have permission to speak. "Business is doing great. And yes, it is true, my father has stepped down from ownership. The forges now belong to me."

Klaus nodded. "That is pleasing to hear. You understand, I need to make sure my sister is being provided for." he looked up from his plate, into the aquamarine gaze of the smithy.

Edmund nodded, looking more serious then Caroline expected. "Yes, I understand that, and she will be taken care of, I swear that to you."

"That is good to hear." Caroline spoke, smiling at Rebekah, who was smiling widely at Klaus. "But, tell me, when did you know you wanted to court Rebekah? What made her special? What about her caught you eye?"

Rebekah's face flushed red, her eyes too drifted towards Edmund, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "She was playing with Henrik, in the market. The sun had been setting and the light set behind her, illuminating her like a goddess. My goddess. She was laughing and smiling, she turned and looked right at me." Edmund looked down at the young woman of his dreams, staring up at him with a look akin to awe. "From that moment on, I have wanted for her attention."

Rebekah looked as if she was going to cry, while Caroline smiled at the two of them. "How long ago was this?"

His face turned even darker, embarrassment clear of his face. "Two years past."

Rebekah gaped at him, her own face an fine shade of pink. "Two years? You waited two years before asking father for permission?"

Esther smiled then. "He has patients, I shall give him that. Mikael did not wait nearly as long." she laughed quietly then.

Mikael joined her, his deep chuckle filled the room. "What can I say, my love. You bewitched me, body and soul, the moment I laid eyes on you. I had to make you mine."

Rebekah looked between her parents, an eager smile on her face, her hands in her lap cradling one of Edmund's. "What happened, mother?"

Esther looked to her husband, smiling when he shook his head. "Mikael caught sight of me when I was fifteen, he was twenty. I was doing my chores in the old world, fetching water from the river in two buckets that weighed more then Henrik does." everyone looked from a smiling Henrik back to Esther. "I had made it most of the way home, when suddenly, the buckets were taken from me."

Mikael laughed loudly. "It was such a sight. A small woman such as yourself carrying such heavy items. Such a strong, lovely woman. I wanted you in that moment."

Esther smiled at him, barely noticing that they were surrounded by people. "He took the water buckets from me, smiling as he told me how beautiful I was. I didn't believe a word he said. Not until he asked my father for permission to court me a few days later."

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. That is the truth then, it is the truth now, and it will remain the truth, forever." Mikael sat forward, elbows on the table, chin resting in his hands, his eyes fixed firmly on his wife.

Caroline had to look away from the moment they shared, she could see everyone doing the same, even little Henrik knew they were sharing a private thing, though he still spoke after an long moment. "Did you accept the courting, mama?"

Rebekah snorted. "Of course she did, Henrik. Or else, we wouldn't be here." Caroline smiled when she caught the look that passed between the original parents.

Esther smiled gently at her youngest son, her baby. "Actually, no. At first I did not accept. My father did, which gave Mikael permission to be around me, but I did not want him."

Kol leaned forward in his seat. "Then what happened? If you didn't want anything to do with father, how is it that the two of you wed?" he leaned, to get closer to Esther, which put him almost leaning over Caroline, who kept brushing his shoulder length, curly, dark hair from her face, where it kept falling.

"Well, it took him a week of following me around before I even spoke to him. Though it was to demand he leave me be, he considered it a win in his book. He followed me everywhere after that." she laughed as she gazed at him from across the table. "Once, another man started talking to me about all his achievements in his life, about how much he could support me and our future children. As I walked away, he grabbed my arm." everyone listened intently, entrapped by what was being said. "I had never seen a man look more angry then when Mikael saw his hand on my arm."

Mikael scowled. "He had no right to touch you. He should have known better then to touch another mans woman."

Esther's smile widened as she laughed again. "Anyway, Mikael walked right up to him, pulled me behind him and struck the man, whose name I can't seem to recall. He fell back into the ground and it took him a few tries before he could get to his feet and stagger away. No one looked my way again."

Caroline smiled at her play on words. "So, in a way, you had no other choice in suitor? Mikael scared all the others away?"

"Hey!" Mikael said with a great guffaw, his tone held fake offense.

Esther join him in a joyous laugh. "In a sense. Yes, Caroline, I hadn't wanted any other suitor." she stood from the table, Mikael turned in his seat and took her extended hands within both of his, fingers intertwined. "He is all I need, always and forever."

Caroline smiled at them, watching as Esther pulled Mikael from his seat, leading them away from the dining room. "Goodnight, children. It was a pleasure, Edmund." Mikael nodded to him as he was led away by his wife, whom looked back at him with a gentle smile.

Shaking her head, Caroline turn to the remaining people around the table. "Rebekah, Klaus, escort Edmund back home. Henrik, get ready for bed. Kol, help me with the dishes." she watched as they did what they were told, Klaus placing a kiss to her temple as he past her to get to the front door.

Kol grumbled under his breath the whole way into the kitchen with his arms full of plates. "Why do I have to help? Why couldn't Klaus stay and I go with Bekah?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining, Kol, or I shall have you assist me the rest of the week." he quieted.

They stayed in silents until they were halfway done with the dishes. "What do you see in Klaus?" he was quick to continue. "Not that I'm not happy for the both of you, because I am. But, what do you see in Klaus, that no one else does? I have seen girls around him through the years, yet none of them have the effect you have on him."

"What effect? What do you mean?" Caroline didn't look away from the chore as she felt his blue eyes assessing her reaction.

"He is different around you. He acts more like a brother now, then he did before you. He smiles more, he expressed his feelings. Like back in the dining room," Kol turned to lean his hip against the counter, watching her. His gaze questioning, confused and amazed. "he kissed you before he left. I have never seen him do such a tender act before, never. You're changing him, though for the better, it still baffles me that he is willingly changing for you."

They finished with the dishes in record time, Caroline thinking over his words. Kol turned to leave before she spoke. "Do you want me to stop? Changing him?"

Kol stopped in the doorway, looking as if he was thinking for a moment before his eyes met hers. "No. I like this brother more then the other, cranky one. I am happy you came into our lives, Caroline. I really am." he left the room, almost in a hurry.

Caroline could only assume such a statement was embarrassing for him to speak aloud. Shaking her head, she smiled. Turning, she whipped down the counters and dried her hands. "He is right you know," Caroline jumped and turned to face Elijah, who stood just outside the frame. "you have changed my little brother, Klaus. And I, too, am pleased that you are here with us." he walked toward her, placing a soft kiss to her brow, he walked away.

Caroline sat in the living room, enjoying the warmth of the roaring fire in the brick place. The door opened behind her, she watched from the corner of her eye as Rebekah past her and up the stairs, turning she smiled down at her. "Goodnight, Caroline."

Caroline smiled in return. "Goodnight." Bekah disappeared into their room, leaving her alone with Klaus, who looked worn. She smiled and patted the spot next to her, watching as he obliged and sat beside her, throwing an arm over her shoulders.

He sighed, his chest deflating. "Well, that was exhausting."

Caroline drew her legs up, resting them opposite of her, as she leaned against his side. His arms wrapped around her. "I think it went as well as expected." she looked up at him, finding him watching her. "I am proud of you." she caught his raised brow. "You kept calm with Edmund, you stayed pleasant with him. I am glad you did."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe it was because I knew you would be cross if I said or did something wrong."

"Either way, I am pleased." she stretched up, placing a lingering kiss at the corner of his lips, enjoying the way his eyes slid closed, leaning into her. "Goodnight, Klaus." she whispered into the junction where his neck and shoulder met.

"Goodnight, sweet Caroline." he whispered back, just as quietly, his head turning to brush his lips against her forehead in a loving stroke.

She forced herself up, looking down at him before she turning and walking up the stairs slowly, looking over her shoulder at Klaus, who watched her go. She smiled as she entered her room, ignoring the sly smirk Rebekah sent her way. Caroline changed clothes and climbed into bed, all with a soft smile still on her face.

OoOoOoO

**Hi everyone, I'm SOOOO glad you liked the last chapter!**

**So, what do you think of this one?! Thoughts? Questions? Suggestions? Let me know!**

**Anyways, so thankful for all the FAVORITES, FOLLOWS and COMMENTS!**

**Love you guys! Until next time. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The wedding would be taking place within the next two weeks. Rebekah and Edmund had decided together, that they shall marry three weeks after the family dinner. Esther was saddened, but also overjoyed that Bekah had found her _one_. Mikael and Finn were happy for them. Elijah had reached across the table to grasp Bekah's hand, a slight smirk on his face. Kol had hidden his sadness and fear behind crude comments that had him being scolded by most everyone at the table. Henrik launched himself at her, holding her tight with a scowl he aimed at Edmund.

Klaus was steaming. The only reason he didn't attack Edmund once he told them over another successful family dinner, was because Caroline had a firm grip on his arm as she sat beside him, her nails embedded deep into his flesh.

Caroline was with Klaus by the falls more then they had before. He would rant and kick at the ground, skip rocks into the water and rest his head on her lap, allowing her to run her fingers through his dirty blond hair, which was reaching past his shoulders.

Klaus relaxed into her arms, though they couldn't stay in their clearing for long. After the news of the wedding reached the village, every women wanted a new dress for the occasion, most of the women went straight to Caroline for such a dress. Though she was pleased with the new business, it left her little time to eat and sleep, let alone relax by the water. But, Rebekah had insisted, offering to deliver several of the finished gowns to the customers, helped ease some of the pressure.

Caroline reclined on the beach, staring up at the clear blue sky. Klaus lay on his back with his head on her stomach, eyes closed as he enjoyed her treatment of his hair. "Why are you not afraid of losing Bekah?"

She glanced down at him briefly. "Should I have reason to fear? She will still be in the village, I can visit her whenever I wish, whenever Edmund is working in the forges I shall be right beside her. It is not as if we will never see her again, I swear we will. You just need to calm yourself."

Klaus turned his head to look up at her. "But she will not be the same."

Caroline furrowed her brow. "What do you mean? Of course she will be the same, that is a silly thing to say."

He shook his head. "No it is not. After the wedding, they will be married, and she will no longer be our little, innocent Bekah, she will be a young woman with a household of her own and then she will have a family. We will all be forgotten."

Caroline could hear the sadness in his tone. "Klaus, it is alright to fear change." she propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at him. "Everyone is afraid of change at some point. And, yes, she will be a woman with a family of her own, but that doesn't mean _you_ will stop being her brother. In fact, I think you get an upgrade." she lay back on the beach, her hands going back o his hair. "You shall be her brother, and also you shall be an uncle to her children."

Klaus groaned. "You spoke kind words and I calmed, now I am uneasy again." he rolled into his front, resting on his elbows. He looked into Carolines face, his hand reached out to brush a blond lock from her forehead. He looked at her for a moment longer, leaning forward he kissed her gently. He broke away a moment later. "How do you always know what to say?"

She smiled and shrugged. "It is a talent I have learned from the older you."

Klaus huffed, resting his head on her shoulder, his face in the crook of her neck. "I must have taught you well." he sighed and nuzzled at the bottom of her jaw.

Her fingers curled around his hair on their own accord. "That is what happens when you live with someone long enough, their personality started rubbing off on you."

Klaus snorted, which sent a puff of warm breath across her neck, sending shivered down her spine. "I doubt I had anything to do with it. You are simply amazing in every way." he placed a gentle kiss the the underside of her chin. His lips skimming over the sensitive skin of her throat. "Caroline?"

She hummed in the back of her throat, eyes closed as they lay for awhile longer.

"Why did you come back?" he was once again on his elbows looking down at her. "If my family wasn't in your town anymore, why did you decide to turn back time?"

Caroline opened her eyes, staring up at him. "To tell you the truth, I didn't want to come here at all. I rather liked being a vampire and I liked the idea of being a vampire with you. But, as every other plan before, Elena came up with it. Bonnie agreed wholeheartedly. If I wasn't the one coming back, it would have been Elena herself, and trust me, you would have hated it." she sighed as she tilted her head back towards the sky. "Elena got it into her head, that if everything went well, her family would still be alive. Bonnie agreed because a vampire turned her mother, so she was thinking of all the people she could save by saving Henrik. I came, because I knew that neither of them were good enough to do this."

Klaus rolled to lay of his back once more, his head on her abdomen, relaxing when her fingers worked through his hair. "What do you think will happen to your friends, now that there are no vampires?"

Caroline liked to think about some of them, while she didn't want to consider others. "Matt would be fine, his sister would still be alive. Though I'm not sure if that's a good thing, or a bad thing. Elena would likely have died once her and her parents ran off Wickery Bridge, no vampire would be there to save her. But then her Aunt Jenna would still be there to take care of Jeremy. Alaric would both be alive and with his wife, Elena's biological mother, Isobel. Tyler's mom and dad would also be alive, Tyler wouldn't be a werewolf. John Gilbert wouldn't have died saving Elena. Katherine would have never been turned, more then likely she fled from Bulgaria and wriggled herself in the heart of a nobleman to take care of her. She would have died before Stefan and Damon were even born. Damon would have a fifty-fifty chance of surviving the war, but if he survived, he would settle down and have his own family, same goes for Stefan."

"You thought all of this through, haven't you?" Klaus had his eyebrows raised, clearly impressed with her vast knowledge of how time would lay out for her friends. "What about your family? Since you are here, does that mean your not there?"

She was already shaking her head. "No, I think my mom would have still had me. I would have remained human, probably would have never left Mystic Falls and had a small family with one of the boys there."

Klaus's jaw clenched, Caroline knew what his jealousy looked like. "Then I am glad you are here, with me, not with those future people."

Caroline giggled quietly, sitting up, she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "So am I, Klaus. So am I."

Their moment was cut short when the sound of snapping branches leading towards them, came closer. They both looked up at the same time, Carolines hand went to the dagger she had hidden in her boot. Soon a head of striking blond hair came into view, Caroline relaxed when Rebekah stumbled towards them. "There you two are!" she shouted at them, hesitating once she caught sight of Klaus laying in Carolines lap. "Caroline, come. You must help me with my dress. Not to mention all the other gowns waiting to be finished."

Caroline sighed as the responsibility of the nearing wedding reached her shoulders once again. "I'm coming, Rebekah. Go back home, I shall follow."

Rebekah nodded and turned to leave, sparing them one last look, a smile on her face. Klaus gripped her dress as he groaned. "No. Don't go, just stay here with me."

Caroline smiled and looked down into his eyes, ignoring the pout he was giving her. "I must return before, Bekah enlists the help of Kol to pry us apart."

Klaus shifted until his was on his stomach, his arms wound around her middle tightly. "Then let them try. They shall not win."

Caroline was laughing as she pulled his face from her dress, planting a firm kiss to his lips. As expect, his arms loosened to cradled her face. She slipped away easily, Klaus growled, grumbling under his breath about being unfair and cheating. She watched him slump to the ground before sitting up, giving her mock dirty looks, though a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He caught her wrist, bring her back to his chest, pressing his lips to hers again.

He pulled back, looking her over with a gentle smile. "Come on, lets go before Rebekah comes to fetch you, again." his hand found hers, fingers intertwined as he led them from the falls and back into the village.

Releasing her hand, only to loop her arms through his. She had seen Elijah do the same with Laura, it was a proper way to hold onto a woman without it appearing as if they were closer together then_ just_ courting. They separated with a smile when they reached his stall, he got back to work while Caroline continued towards the house and up to her shared room, where Rebekah was pacing furiously.

She spun around when the door opened, her wide eyes narrowed on her. "What took you so long? Caroline, you have plenty of time to be with my brother later, as of right now, you are mine until the wedding."

Caroline whined in the back of her throat. "Why? There is not that much to do, I can have it all done by the end of a few days if need be, I am in no rush. I _have_ organized a few big gatherings a few times before you know." she pulled their supplies from the large trunk at the foot of Bekah's bed, which Mikael had purchased for her not a day ago.

Rebekah climbed onto a chair she had retrieved from the dining room before Caroline joined her. Standing perfectly still as Caroline used a role of measuring tape to get the sizes as close to form fitting as she could. A vision of the dress from the description Rebekah had given to her, though that consisted mostly of '_something to capture his eye_' and '_different from everything else she had done._' The bodice tight as if hugged the curve of her waist and the top of her hips, where it flared out to the ground, the train going to follow half a foot behind her. The neck line was modest as if reached the bottom of her collarbone, the sleeves starting at the fall of her shoulders, ending a little passed her elbow. The back was going to dip just enough to see her shoulder blades. The dress was going to be made of a shimmery white fabric, with a white flowered lace overlay. Both fabrics of which she had in her possession.

Caroline already knew which hair style she was going to do with Rebekah's blond locks. An elegant half crown braid. The strips of hair at her temples and over her ears would be braided and wrapped around the back of her head, secured with homemade wooden bobby pins. She was going to weave flowers through the hair, giving it the illusion of a flower crown. She got excited just thinking about the finished product.

Secretly she wondered if she was a bad person for wanting Rebekah to put off the wedding until she was at _least_ twenty. Bekah was almost in her nineteenth season, and already getting married. Somehow that made Caroline feel double her age. Rebekah cleared her throat, knocking Caroline from her thoughts and focusing on preparing the gown.

"Will I look beautiful? Will I stand out from a crowd?" Rebekah asked eagerly.

Caroline shook her head with a sigh. "Do you have such little faith in my skill as a dress maker that you would question me?" Bekah laughed at her expression, shaking her with a smile. "Good, now quiet, I am working."

Rebekah remained silent at her command, a smile on her face as she watched Caroline work. Nimble fingers worked with the materiel's, the sharpest knife in her hand as she followed along the pattern in her head. So into her work, her mind fully on her task, she didn't register when Rebekah left the room to help her mother with dinner until there was a knock at the door an hour later. "Caroline?" it was Bekah. "Food is ready."

"I'll be down in a moment." she called, not wanting to stop while she worked on the most important gown Rebekah will ever wear in her life. The needle and thread moved through her work with a trained and steady hand. The stitches were closely knitted, ensuring the dresses perfection. She had made many gowns for the village woman, but none made her forget her bodily functions like the white wedding one.

Before she knew it, there was another knock at the door, followed by the creaking hinges as it was pushed open. "Caroline? Are you alright? You didn't come down for supper."

Caroline cut the remaining thread from the almost finished dress. She looked over her shoulder, eyebrows raised. "Supper is over?" Caroline looked around herself, finding that night had already fallen. "Oh, sorry. Guess I got carried away."

Rebekah walked further into the room, closing the door behind her. She looked at the work Caroline had accomplished. She watched as Caroline flipped it right side out and held it out for her to see. Rebekah clasped her hands over her mouth, clearly in awe. "It's so beautiful." she breathed out, tears gathered in her eyes.

Caroline smiled at her. "Would you like to try it on?"

Rebekah looked between the her and the dress. "No, no I couldn't. It's not ready, and I don't want to risk harming it"

Caroline nodded in understanding. "I shall be done with it in the the next few days." Caroline folded it, carefully returning it to the truck. Her sewing supplies were set on top of the fine fabric. She closed the trunk as she stood from the ground with a groan.

Rebekah pulled her into a fierce hug before she could say anything. "Thank you, Caroline. This dress will be the most beautiful dress ever. I just know it." Rebekah pulled back with a smile. "Mother saved you some food in the kitchen. Go eat, then get to bed."

Caroline smiled as she walked past her and down the stairs, noting the silents of the house. Finding the plate of food sitting on the kitchen island, she dug into it, realizing she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She looked around the mostly quiet house. She could hear the sound of someone walking down the stairs and towards her. Glancing up, she spotted Kol, who looked serious for once in his semi-long, twenty years of life. "What is the matter, Kol?"

He walked into the room, lifting himself to sit upon the kitchen island. He looked at the wall by her head. "Everything is changing. All around me, things are changing, and that frightens me more then anything."

Caroline watched him closely, speaking gently, as if to a child. "Kol?"

He sniffed as his eyes met hers, his dark eyes glistened with the fear he spoke of. "I don't want everything to change, Caroline."

Caroline set her plate aside, she pulled herself up next to him. Her arm around his shoulders. Though he was older then her, it was a scientific fact that men didn't mentally mature until fatherhood, some argue they didn't mature at all. Caroline held onto the child hiding inside an adult body. "Oh, Kol. You are so much like Klaus." she pulled him to her side as his head lolled onto her shoulder, Caroline smoothed back his unruly hair before resting her cheek against it. "Everything will be fine. All will turn out well in the end."

"How do you know?" he didn't move from the comfort of her sisterly hold.

"Because I do. I can feel it, in my heart, that all will be well." she sighed as they sat in silents for a moment longer. Caroline moved slightly as she reached behind her and grabbed onto a cold bread roll from her plate. Eating as she held him.

Kol looked around the room for a moment before pulling away. "Do you hear that?" he looked around the room some more before turning to look at her as she bit into the bread. He stared at her, with her wide eyes and her mouth full. He snickered, shaking is head, realizing the source of the sound had been her.

"What?" she grumbled. "I'm starving." she took another bit, glaring at him whilst he laughed at her. "Oh, Caroline." he pulled her into another side hug. "What ever shall we do without you?"

She rolled her eyes as she elbowed him in the ribs. "It is a good thing you will never have to find out." her wrinkled her nose once he kissed her forehead. "Alright, alright. Get to bed." he avoided to swatting hand, though not her swinging foot, which hit his backside.

He jumped out of her reach, ran from her and up the stairs, laughing until he shut his bedroom door behind him. Caroline shook her head as she finished her room temperature meal. She cleaned her plate before making the trek to her shared room, keeping quiet to not disturb the bride to be. She changed into her nightgown before climbing into bed, taking a deep breath of the night air, she relaxed.

OoOoOoO

Rebekah had refused to look at the dress until the day of her union, putting her total trust in Caroline to make the dress perfect. Caroline finished it along with all the other women from the village. She was making the finishing touches on her own when the sun came up on the day of the wedding. Caroline was putting her supplies away, after waking an hour before the sun to finish. She was quick to throw her back in an elegant braid, which she twisted to sit at the crown of her head, using the four of the ten bobby pins she made, she secured her hair before grabbing her dress.

She constructed it out of a light blue, close to the same color and style of the dress Klaus had gotten her for his family's ball. Though instead of a zipper, there were many buttons, and lace sleeves. Caroline straightened her dress before waking the sleeping Rebekah, who stayed up worrying most of the night. "Bekah, it's time to get up. Your union will be taking place at noon, do you want to be late?"

Rebekah's eyes sprang open. Staring up at Caroline with a look of horror mixed with excitement. "My union. To Edmund. Under the great white oak tree." she sat up, blinking the sleep from her face as she looked Caroline over. "You look beautiful, Caroline." she looked at her in awe.

Caroline smiled. "You haven't even seen what I've done with your dress, you will outshine me easily." Caroline grabbed Rebekah's arms, pulling her from the bed. "Now come! I want to see it on you." she didn't wait for Bekah as she fluttered about, grabbing this and that, fixing her hair before anything else.

Her hands worked through Bekah's blond mane on their own accord, as her thoughts circled around the wedding she had planned. First, the union under the white oak tree in the center of the village. Klaus had constructed an intricate wooden arch, which they would stand under, as the wind blew the white leaves from the tree above them. It was the perfect fairytale wedding. After their vows, there would be a feast until nightfall, which would be when Edmund showed her to her new home. Elijah and Finn had already moved most of her things into the house days ago.

Caroline was pulled from her thoughts when the door to their room opened, Esther walked in, looking from Caroline to Rebekah. "You look beautiful, my dear daughter."

Caroline smiled at them, pulling Bekah into a hug. "I'll see you at the white oak." Rebekah nodded, turning away to face the window to outside, as Caroline retrieved the gown she made, placing it delicately into mama original's hands.

Esther would help prepare Bekah, while Mikael would walk her to the altar, with Esther right behind them. Then they would step back, giving Rebekah to Edmund, and the wedding would commence. Caroline made it to the base of the stairs, looking up to Mikael whom waited there for his only daughter. He nodded at her with a smile. "I am glad me family has met you, Caroline. I am very glad."

Caroline smiled at him, touching his forearm as she walked by. "Try not to cry while giving your daughter top Edmund, it would really put a dampener on the union." her tone didn't repress the joke she made in passing.

Mikael smile nonetheless. "I shall try my best."

Caroline left the house, walking into the village square she spotted Klaus and Elijah, Laura standing beside the older of the two in a light green dress Caroline had crafted. "Good morning." she whispered into Klaus's ear.

He shivered before looked back at her, taking in her appearance with a soft smile. "Caroline, you look lovely, as always."

She shrugged. "Thank you, Klaus." her arm looped through his, holding his tight to her chest. "Rebekah should be arriving shortly."

As she finished speaking, the hushed crowd fell silents. Caroline turned to look, finding Mikael and Rebekah arm in arm, Esther a step behind, walking towards the wooden archway underneath the tree where Edmund waited. A breeze hit and the white leaves fell. Everything in her minds eye, came true for her best friends wedding. "Caroline, that dress is absolutely stunning." Laura whispered from Elijah's opposite side.

Though Laura was right, the dress turned out perfect, but it wasn't the dress that did it. "No, I believe that is just, Rebekah."

As Mikael took Rebekah's hand from his arm, he placed a kiss to her knuckles before letting her hand rest into the open palm of her intended. Edmund hadn't looked at her until their hands touched, his eyes widened cutely at the sight of her.

Looking away from her only when Ayana spoke. "We have all gathered together on this fine day, to unite these two souls together, under the oak, with the blessing of the gods." everyone listened in complete silents, except for the few women who cried. Caroline could understand pieces of what the old witch was saying, she spoke in old Norse, a language that had been dead for a thousand years. Rebekah hadn't remembered most of the language, but she had taught Caroline what she knew. From what she could tell, it was the rest of her blessing.

After a few more moments of old Norse, Edmund replied with. "I do so swear it." Rebekah repeated his statement.

Ayana looked over the villagers, then back to the couple. "The gods approve this match, and with the rings and a kiss, they shall be bound."

Edmund looked into Bekah's eyes when he slid the simple metal ring onto her left ring finger, she did the same. From where she stood, Caroline could practically feel Bekah's nerves in the air. Edmund was slow and gentle as he took her face in his hands, a soft smile of his lips before he allowed them to take hers.

The crowd cheered, Rebekah's face was a bright, flaming red, which Edmund stroked his thumbs. Smiling brightly at her as he took her hand and guided her through the tunnel of villagers. Away from the great white oak, he led them to the tables of food, the feast was to begin and end with the sun. Several men with instruments started to play as Edmund took Rebekah to dance in the clearing in front of the music men. He held her gently as he danced with her to the soft tune.

Everyone watched as the new couple smiled and danced together. Rebekah relaxed into her new husbands. Esther was pulled into the clearing by Mikael, whom cradled her in his arms. Other couples soon joined, Elijah even twirled Laura into the clearing. Caroline looked over as Klaus tugged at her hand, though his face was coloring pink as he pulled her into the dancing crowd. She relaxed into his arms, allowing him to lead in their dance, easily falling into his pattern of steps.

People laughed and drank, though Caroline was proud to notice Edmund refused every drink passed to him. Rebekah followed his lead and refused a drink, both seeming to agree to remain perfectly sober for their wedding night, though Caroline was sure one drink would help ease Bekah from her stiff posture.

Caroline danced with Klaus for a few more jingles, Kol danced with her once, even Finn entertained her. Henrik stole her from Elijah, before Rebekah stole her from the young boy, though it wasn't to dance. Rebekah pulled Caroline into the moving crowd. "Caroline, I'm nervous. The sun sets and I will be going home with Edmund."

Caroline looked confused and understanding at the same time. "Esther _did_ tell you what to expect, yes?"

Rebekah nodded. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I am not afraid of it. Help me! What do I do?"

Caroline pulled Bekah away from the dancers, to the edge of the celebration. "Rebekah listen to me. Everything will be fine. Trust me." she spoke louder, to be heard over the party and over Rebekah's own doubts. "You will just have to trust him, your husband, Edmund. He would never hurt you. And Bekah, trust your instincts, they will not lead you wrong."

Rebekah nodded, watching the party, more specifically, her husband. Edmund was smiling as he watched the people dance, though his eyes never stayed in one place long. He was looking for his new wife. Rebekah took a deep breath, letting it out slowly in a deep sigh, she rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck from side to side. She wriggled her arms and flexed her finger. "Okay, I'm ready to go back to the celebration."

Caroline smiled at the younger teen, her arm wrapped around Rebekah's shoulders as she led her towards the worrying groom. "Drink a cup of wine, just one. It will help ease your frayed nerves." Caroline pulled away when Edmund reached for her. Caroline winked. "Have fun." Rebekah's face flushed red as Edmund pulled her to dance once more.

Caroline looked to the setting sun, and while Edmund took Rebekah home, most of the villagers would stay and eat, drink and be marry. While Caroline planed on bringing Henrik home, let the original parents have a night of fun.

"Are you alright?" Kol came up beside her, looking to the sky with her.

Caroline laughed. "I should be asking you that. You are the one who is having trouble letting Rebekah grow into an adult."

Kol shrugged. "I got over it." they were silent for a moment longer. "By the way, thank you, for last night. I needed someone to listen and you did, so...thanks." he looked around awkwardly, patting her arm before blending back into the crowd.

Caroline shook her head with a found smile. Her new solitude didn't last long as Klaus walked up behind her, arms encircling her waist. "I do not want to see the look Edmund keeps giving my little sister, please distract me."

Caroline let out puffs of breath to hide her laugh at the irony, him _asking_ to be distracted, by _her_. Instead she started to hum the same song she had sung to Matt, one of the many times they broke-up. Though, just because she was secretly bitter about him dumping her for being a vampire only her him to let Elena drink from him, didn't mean she liked the song any less. Eternal flame. She rocked back and forth, Klaus moving with her as he relaxed against her. "Are you distracted yet?"

Klaus nodded, face burrowing in her neck. "Half distracted, half longing."

She looked down at him the best she could with the way he held her. "Longing? For what?"

Klaus lifted his head, smirking at her as he placed his hand of the back of her head and pulled her close, his lips slanting over hers with the dominance only an alpha could possess. His gentle teasing lasted longer then before, slowly turning into a dance of a fiery passion Caroline had seen him exhibit while painting or carving, even when he spoke of his travels to her in the 21st century. One hand on the back of her head, the other holding her waist, keeping her close. Carolines hands gripped the arm wrapped around her middle, seeming to need the support as her knee's went weak.

"Oh gods!" both of them tore away from the other, faces flushed with color. Rebekah looked between the two of them, her face a pictures of shock and embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I promise. I just wanted to tell, Caroline, the ladies dance is starting."

Klaus allowed Rebekah to pull Caroline away to the dance, which was a dance to entertain the women while the men rested, talked amongst themselves and drank their fill. It was also one of the closing of the ceremony dances, which came close to the end of the celebration. Caroline weaved between the rows of women, all smiling and laughing, having the merriest of time, Rebekah right at her heels. "Are you having fun?" she asked once they hooked elbows and swung around each other.

Caroline only got her answer after changing partners from one woman back to Rebekah. "You were right. One glass of wine eased my nerves. Thank you for the tip."

They separated, again, though this time the men weaved into the dance. Taking a woman's hand and leading her into the next round of dancing. Caroline only turned once her hand was caught and, she too, was pulled into the fray. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Caroline looked to the man swinging her around, finding a smiling Kol within her sight. "I _am _enjoying myself, Kol. As are you." she smiled brightly at him.

He shrugged. "It was fun while it lasted. But it's about to end." they spun again. "I wonder how long it will take before we will be celebrating _yours_ and_ Klaus's _union."

Before Caroline could respond, partners were changed and she was swept away in another mans arms. "Good evening, Caroline."

She looked up, smiling at Elijah, ignoring color in her face when Kol's cheeky comment finally registered in her mind. "Good evening." she was twirled. "Are you doing alright, Elijah?"

He sidestepped and bowed. "I am fine, why do you ask?"

She ducked under his arm to stand behind him, back to back, facing another woman in front of her, they twirled around each other, looping their elbows before prancing back into the arms of their partners. "Kol and Klaus have voiced their concerns and doubts to me. Are you experiencing any you wish to vent?"

Elijah lifted her in the air, his hands at her waist. Setting her on her feet, he took her hand and spun her. "I know what is to come for my little sister, and I am proud of her for taking the first step towards the rest of her life. I have no doubt or unease, I am fine."

Caroline smile, preparing for the partner change. "I am glad to hear it, though I doubt you are telling the whole truth." she was spun to the next man, whom she knew by scent alone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't faster, Kol beat me to the first dance, he ran past me to grab onto you. He pulled you away before I could catch up." they repeated the dance moves Elijah and Kol had led her through just moments before.

Caroline smiled up at him. "It's fine. Kol means well."

"I know he does, but I just wish he wouldn't steal you away from me, he knows it annoys me so." another twirl.

"Then that is probably why he does it, to get a rise out of you. Don't let him, be the bigger man."

"I am the bigger man, that is why you weren't ripped from his arms. Or Elijah's for that matter." he turned his head to watch her from the corner of his eye when she walked behind him to loop her with the woman opposite before returning to him. His hands at her waist as she jumped, Klaus lifting her, half twirling before placing her on the ground. Their eyes never separated.

A few turns later, the sing ended and Mikael was standing, the goblet in his hand was raised, next to the instrument men. Caroline turned to watch, her back pressed against Klaus's chest. "I would like to thank you all, for attending the union of my only daughter, Rebekah." the villagers clapped as they looked to her, the beauty in white amongst the crowd of color. "But, it is getting late so we shall call it a night. Edmund, Rebekah, I toast this last glass of wine," cups were raised with him. "for the gods to smile on this union and bless you both with many children, such as they have blessed me."

He raised his glass before downing it swiftly, taking Esther's hand, leading her away. Klaus groaned and hid his face in the back of Carolines neck. "I really hate, Edmund." he took a deep breath before raising his head to look at the back of his sister as Edmund took her hand, intertwining their fingers and leaving to their new home together.

Caroline laughed once she noticed the glare on his face. "Come on, Klaus. It's time to go home." she had to pull him from his brooding, and tug him through the village to the Mikaelson home.

Looking around the house, she knew the two of them were alone in the living room, so she toed off her 'pinchy shoes' as Rebekah called them, and sank down into one of the soft leather seats, scrubbing her souls against the hard floor. She sighed and relaxing back into the leather, pulling pins from her hair, until it fell in a curly mess around her. Klaus walked further into the room with her, sitting on the other chair across from her. His eyes were gentle as he bent down and took her feet from the floor and into his lap.

Her eyes went from confused to rolling back as his rouge hands squeezed at her foot. Thumbs digging into her aching arch, kneading at her tender heels and massaging her throbbing ankles. "You are, _really_, good at this." her hands rested on her stomach as she looked at him through her half lidded gaze.

He shrugged. "What can I say, I'm good with my hands." his smirk told of his amusement at her reaction, though his eyes did fall on her hands at her stomach, a gilt to his eye told of a gentle thought that had caught his attention.

"What is on your mind?" she asked gently, at which he shook his head, muttering something about it being unimportant. "Klaus, if there is one thing I know about you, it is that nothing on your mind is ever unimportant. Please, just tell me."

His hands never stopped moving as he though for a moment before speaking, choosing his words carefully. "The way you are sitting. Mother used to sit like that when she was with child. I remember rubbing her belly when Kol and Rebekah with expected." she watched as color bloomed over his face. "And I was just thinking, you would make an amazing mother."

Caroline looked down at her toned flat stomach, her fingers stroked over the fabric of her dress there, glancing up to his pleased expression from under her lashes. "I think fatherhood would suit you well." they shared a brief, excited-for-what-could-be expression before Elijah walked into the house. They both turned and looked to the older brother, whom glanced between them with a smile before he nodded and left the room, glancing back to wink at Klaus before disappearing from sight.

Klaus cleared his throat, still shooting a dirty looks to his brother through the wall. Klaus looked her over once more, seemingly to memorize her, before he gently placed her feet back on the floor to stand. "Good night, Caroline. I shall see you in the morning."

Caroline smiled up at him, closing her eyes when he leaned down to places a soft kiss to her brow. "I'll see you tomorrow." she whispered, watching him retreat, looking back every so often to smile at her. Once he was out of sight, Caroline left the leather chair, climbing the stairs she entered her room, unnerved by the bareness of it. Rebekah was gone, so was all of her belongings.

Carolines good mood diminished once she was reminded of her unwanted solitude. She changed into a simple cream color nightgown she had made, which was longer then necessary, had thin straps and a sweetheart neckline. The gown everyone pictured when they thought of a fantasy novel dress.

She slumped onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling, her hands resting on her stomach. She smiled and glanced down at her abdomen. As a human, she could become a mother. She could have the _one _thing that was truly taken from her when she was turned. Now it was within reach, now she could have that. _With Klaus_, her mind whispered. Caroline fell into sweet unconsciousness moments later.

OoOoOoO

**Hey people! So...what did you think?**

**Anyway, thank you for all the FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, and COMMENTS. It means _so_ much to me to hear from you guys.**

**And I'm sorry for the slow updating. My family and I are remodeling our house, so the writing will be slow. But, I am NOT abandoning it or putting this story on hold! Just giving you all a heads up.**

**See you guys later and tell me what you think. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It took Elijah another three weeks after the wedding before announcing he was going to court Laura. Rebekah and Edmund had come over for a family dinner, Bekah seem illuminated with love for her new husband, the marriage life suited her well. Kol looked more hopeless then she had ever seen him, Rebekah having left the house, Elijah planing his future, Klaus's life ahead of him. Though Kol refused to speak about that, he joked and enjoyed his family when they came around for a family dinner, which they decided would take place Friday nights.

Klaus was hesitant, but he showed his affection for her around the village. Placing a kiss to her forehead or the corner of her mouth while in public. He made it a point to scowl and sneer whenever another man looked her way, Caroline found it adorable, telling him such turned his scowl on her as his face colored.

Over the weeks Caroline found time between dress making and spending time with Klaus, to stay and talk with Kol. She could see him pulling away, protecting himself from the changes happening that he didn't like. She had done the same thing after her father left her family. So she made it a point to ta Kol round the village, talk about his day and introduce him to some of her younger clients, hoping for him to just feel that _spark_ with someone, which didn't happen until Ayana's niece came to live in the village.

To Carolines utter surprise and fascination, the girl looked almost identical to one of her old friends. She had even made the mistake of calling to her by name. "Bonnie!" she had yelled, though when the black haired, dark skinned beauty didn't react she had grabbed her shoulder, Kol following further behind her. Caroline had paled and looked horrified when she saw it was not her future friend, though their resemblance was uncanny, much like Elena and Tatia. "I am_ so _sorry, I though you were a friend of mine, you share a remarkable resemblance."

She smiled gently, responding with. "All is well." she flashed Kol a small smile before continuing through the village to reach Ayana's house, her hair swishing, her green dress swaying in the breeze, her arms full of books. Kol watching her every step.

Caroline had looked between the two before smiling at him, which he noticed right away. He looked to the ground and attempted to change the subject he knew was coming, though Caroline just spoke over him. "Well? What are you waiting for?" he looked confused. "_Go after her._" Kol looked between her and the retreating form of the Bonnie lookalike, before winking at Caroline and jogging to catch up to the witch. Caroline had laughed and shaken her head before continuing and finding Klaus.

Kol had spent most of his time away from his family with Ayana's niece, Eydis was her name, and she reminded Caroline strongly of her old friend. Caroline wondered, if things had been different, would Kol -in the future- have taken a liking to Bonnie?

Caroline smiled at her thoughts as she walked back towards Klaus's stall, from dropping off a finished dress to one of her customers, which seemed to have doubled after Rebekah's wedding. "Did she like the dress?" Klaus asked without looking up from his current 3D carving of rolling hills and the rising sun, which he was going to stain with watered down paints and let sit overnight.

Caroline smiled, placing a kiss to his temple. "It was a gift for her seventh birthday. Yes, of course she loved it." her smile was cheeky as she straightened up his work station. She was pleased he trusted her to do such a thing without looking away from his project.

A burning itch spread over her body, a sensation she had known belonged to the feeling of being watched, intently. Looking up from her task, she was surprised to find it was the stare of another village man she had seen around a handful of times. He was tall by normal standers, maybe 6'5. Black, oily hair slightly covers a craggy, wild face. Hollow hazel eyes, set buried within their sockets. A large tribal tattoo displayed on the whole of his right forearm leaves an unpleasant memory of a old life as a mercenary. He stands awkwardly among others, despite his strong frame. There's something obscure about him, perhaps it's his reputation. But nonetheless, people tend to keep him at arms length, while pretending to embrace his strangeness.

She looked away quickly, feeling uneasy with the intensity of his dark gaze. "What is it?" she heard Klaus's voice form her left, she met his eyes and he must have seen her unease, as he started looking for what could have caused it. His reaction was what she had anticipated once he caught sight of the strange man. His arm was thrown over her shoulders and she was pulled back into his chest, which he puffed up, all while staring the dark man down. Despite the fact he was almost a foot shorter.

He tall man looked between the two of them, a sneer curled the corner of his thin lips. His stare was hard as he walked away from the square, his shoulders tense and his face stony. "Who is that man?"

Klaus's gaze didn't waiver from the man retreating form as he answered. "Trouble. He's trouble and you should stay away from him."

Caroline nodded, her eyebrows furrowing when he didn't release her. He pulled her away and they didn't leave the house the rest of the day.

It wasn't until the next two days that she saw the man again. Caroline was shopping for more fabrics, her hands sunk into a light lavender color cotton when she felt it, the burning itch, followed by her hair being moved from her shoulder.

Her blond locks fell away from her front and cascaded down her back in waves. "You have such lovely hair."

Caroline froze, the voice that sounded from behind her was not one she was familiar with. She chanced a glance over her shoulder, finding the dark gaze of the man that had been watching her a few days past. "Thank you." her words were cold as they slivered between unmoving lips. "But, don't _ever_ touch me, again."

She didn't like the smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth, or the deep sigh he let out. His eyes closing and his head falling to the side as he watched her walk away from him, the lavender fabric in hand, paying for it she continued away from him. "Your spirit is fiery. Much like your attitude and fighting style."

She didn't stop, if anything she walked faster. "What do you know of my fighting style? And stop following me, you creep!" she was practically speed walking back to the Mikaelson manor.

The man reached for her, his long fingers wrapped around her arm, his grip was bruising. "I love your fight, it's apart of your appeal, but there is only so much I can take before it gets old." he pulled her closer, holding her to his chest, looking down at her with an intensity that frightened her, for she had seen the same look in Damon's eyes when they were "dating".

"Release my arm,_ now_." her voice turned hard and colder then she had sounded before, her glaring blue eyes flickered between his gaze and his hand on her.

He smirked a little. "I'm just here to tell you to warn Niklaus. He has competition."

Caroline scoffed, ripping her arm from his grasp. "Niklaus has nothing to worry about."

Caroline didn't like the look on his face and felt a sense of accomplishment when his face fell, though the look that replaced it frightened her. "Do you believe it is your choice?" his eyes narrowed. "I know Mikael, and you live under his roof. You nothing but a bargaining chip to him, and I'm the one striking the deal. You, for cheaper prices on lumber, which he needs to make the houses for the properties he sells."

Caroline glared at him. "Mikael is not who you think him to be, he is an amazing father and a good man. Now, let go of me."

His hands raised, appearing to surrender. "You will make a fine bride, Caroline. After I break you of your spirit."

She didn't look back at his quiet threat, she was afraid he would see the fear her eyes and she refused to give him that pleasure. Once she was inside the Mikaelson's house, tears rushed to her eyes, though she blinked them away. "Caroline?"

She sniffed sharply, looking up at the man of the house. "I'm sorry, Mikael. Am I blocking the door from you?"

He shook his head, his brow furrowed. "What is the matter, my dear girl? You look frightened." he took her arm gently and pulled her to sit in the soft leather chair by the fireplace. "Tell me, what is wrong."

She shrugged, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "It's nothing." Mikael tilted his head to the side, eyebrow raised, his eyes unconvinced. "There was a man in the village. He grabbed me, he said you would give me to him for lumber."

Mikael tensed, jaw clenched as his eyes narrowed. "Viktor." he growled. His eyes snapped up at the sound of the boards of the stairs. "Niklaus, stay with Caroline. I'm going to have a long discussion with that good for nothing sell sword." in that moment, her compulsion activated, his old self came out when his family was in danger. Caroline was family, Viktor was the danger.

Klaus was at her side before Mikael slammed the door shut behind him. "I heard him say _Viktor_, what did he do? Are you alright?"

Caroline nodded, leaning into his hands as they cupped her face, her eyes falling closed. "Yes, I am fine, he just grabbed my arm."

Klaus growled low in his throat, sounding more like a wild animal then a man in that moment. "I'll kill him."

Caroline shook her head. "No, you will stay here with me and let your scary father handle this."

Klaus looked annoyed, though he let it go. His shoulders sagging as he lowered himself to her size, pulling her to his chest and resting most of his weight against her frame. She sank into the chair, Klaus kneeling on the floor in front of her with his face resting against her stomach. "I'm glad you are well."

Caroline smiled down at his head of dirt blond hair, her fingers running through his curls, finding peace in the action, and as he relaxed, she knew he also took comfort in it. It was a few moments later that she felt Klaus shift, one of his hands moving away from her. She watched him with a raised brow. "What's the matter?"

He didn't answer as he moved away from her, though just enough to pull something between them, which his long, elegant fingers were wrapped around. "I had planned this all so differently."

"Klaus? What are you talking about?" she watched him, her eyebrows angled down, the skin between them pinched. "Planned what?"

His fingers unraveled, the firelight reflecting off the silver object within his grasp. It took another few minutes for her brain to comprehend what he was holding, and once she did, her hands clasped over her mouth to prevent a squeal from escaping. "Caroline?"

She looked away from the simple, silver band into Klaus's shining eyes, though she could see the worry around the edges. "Are you really doing, what I _think_ you're doing?"

Klaus smiled at her, pleased that she had not outright refused. "Caroline, I know we have talked about this a few times, and it was never meant to be so sudden, but I need you in my life, for the rest of days. I need you now and I shall need you for years to come. In the months we have been together, I have fallen so deeply in love with you that if you were to leave me, I would never be the same."

Tears came to her eyes, though for a much different reason then they had before. "Klaus."

"You can say yes, it doesn't mean we have to wed as quickly as Rebekah did. If you were to say yes, we can wait a whole year before actually having a ceremony. But, I just want to confirm that you are mine and mine alone. Viktor wouldn't touch an intended, no dignified man would."

Caroline shook her head, a watery smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Oh, Klaus." his eager expression slowly fell, his hands in her lap, his face turning down. Caroline was quick to pull his face back to hers, planting a passionate kiss to his lips, though pulled away before he could respond. "Yes. Yes, I will be yours, always and forever." she kissed him again, almost missing the action of the ring sliding into place on her left ring finger.

Klaus's arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. Breaking away from the kiss, he smiled brightly, dimples and all. "Always and forever." it was a promise.

"Niklaus," he paused to look her in the eye, she smiled at him, and what a tender thing it was to behold. "I am deeply, in love with you too." his smile matched hers as he leaned in and kissed her once more.

OoOoOoO

She found herself looking to the small, silver band more often then not. It took Rebekah three days before she took notice of it, it took Esther all of ten minutes before she smiled and pulled Caroline into a bone crushing hug. Everyone was smiling and happy, Viktor had disappeared for the next week, and it appeared nothing could destroy the joy within the Mikaelson clan.

Caroline helped Esther pack their over night bags for the caves, the full moon being the next night. Caroline could feel the tension in Klaus's frame whenever she brushed past him. His wolf side could feel the moon cycle, it wanted nothing more then to run free and not being able to caused him pain, though not physically, it was more of a spiritual ache.

Caroline and the other women of the village carried supplies to the caves. Chatting with each other as they walked. A few times, the children in the group would race with her, letting them win every time, Caroline loved the sense of community within the group.

"Caroline." she looked over her shoulder to Rebekah, whom was a few paces behind her. She caught up easily enough. "There you are, I've been looking for you."

Caroline shrugged, waving bye to the children she was playing with, her arms still ladled with baskets and knapsacks. Henrik ran off with the other boys his age. "Good afternoon, Rebekah." she smiled at the younger blond. "How have you been?"

Rebekah smiled back at her sister. "I have been great. Edmund and I have never been closer." she though for a moment before speaking. "I have actually been missing the noise of home. When Edmund is in the forge, everything is so quiet. I even miss my annoying brothers always getting underfoot."

Caroline nodded with her. "I know what you mean, and they miss you too. I have had to restrain Klaus from barging into your house with Edmund and dragging you home. Though I think it is easier for him to accept now then it had been in the beginning." Caroline stopped smiling as she watched the color leave Rebekah's face. "Bekah, are you okay?"

Bekah shook her head and darted away from the small group of women and to the closest tree's, the sounds that followed were ones of a sick woman. And at first Caroline was concerned, _Why was Rebekah sick? Is she okay?_ Then the thoughts of what could cause such a reaction surfaced, the answer hit her in the face, especially when she caught the knowing, pity looks the women were sending Bekah's way, all of whom had a child with them. _Oh. My. God._ Rebekah coughed, spitting on to the ground to get rid of the bitter taste from her mouth with a groan.

Caroline was at her side in a flash, pulling her long blond hair from puking range, rubbing her back as Rebekah dry heaved for a moment longer. "Are you okay now? Are you finished?"

Rebekah nodded, backing away from the mess. "I okay, I'm fine." she walked a few trees away before she rested back against one, sitting at its base. "I don't know what happened, one minute I was fine, the next I wasn't."

Caroline smiled at her, eyes shining as she pulled Rebekah's hair over one shoulder to braid it quickly, securing it with a leather tie. "I think I know what's going on."

Rebekah looked at her, brows furrowed as she leaned against the tree with her hands resting on her stomach. "What is wrong with me, Caroline? Will I be okay?"

Caroline nodded immediately after her question, not wanting the tears to spill over Rebekah's cheeks from where they gathered in her eyes. "You are perfectly fine, Bekah." Caroline reached out and placed a hand on her lower abdomen. "Your body is just creating something new. Morning sickness is one of the side effects."

Rebekah looked more confused then she had before. Looking from Carolines eyes to her hand, which was gently rubbing circles into gut. It took Rebekah another few moments before her eyes widened into perfect circles. "_What?_"

Caroline smiled at her little sister. "That's right."

Rebekah's breathing turned heavy as she too placed a hand over her abdomen. "I-I...Edmund and I...we are...?"

"Yes, you are now expecting a child."

Rebekah's eyes filled further, a watery smile stretched over her face as her tears fell. She placed her hands on her stomach, a disbelieving laugh escaped her throat, mixing with a sob. "I'm pregnant." she repeated herself a few more moments before her smile turned brighter then the sun, which she aimed at Caroline. "I'm having a child. A _child_ is growing, _inside_ of me." she lunged, pulling Caroline into a tight embrace. "I can't believe it." she laughed again, though calmed a moment later, she looked around them. "Come, Caroline. We must hurry to the caves before we can returned home. I must tell Edmund."

Caroline scooped up her items while Rebekah grabbed hers, jogging to reach the caves before the others as to hurry back. The sword training Caroline had been teaching Bekah had helped with her speed and stamina. They reached the caves first, placing their things to make their spot and had started to head back by the time the other women arrive, all of whom looked happy for Rebekah.

Caroline led them back to the village, easily reaching it in half and hour, compared to the hour it took to get to the caves at a walking pace. Along the way Caroline asked if she had experienced any other strange things happening with her body and once Caroline pointed it out, Rebekah recalled all the things she had brushed off as a 'one-time-thing', there was no doubt in her mind. Once they reached home, Caroline helped Rebekah find Edmund when they discovered he wasn't at the forge. Caroline spotted him first, standing at Klaus's stall, speaking with him, Elijah and Kol not to far way. They looked to be in a good mood as they traded tails from their past. Tugging on Rebekah's hand, she pointed them out.

"_Edmund!_" Rebekah called before she started running. Edmund spun around, his eyes wide and searching for who had called him.

Though once he caught sight of her, there was a pause before he became worried and tense. "What, what is it? Are you alright? Is everything okay?"

Caroline could see the Mikaelson brothers reacting in a similar manner. Rebekah smiled as she ran to him, jumping at the right moment to land in the smiths firm arms, her feet leaving the ground. Her lips found his in a moment. Amusement coursed through Caroline when she caught the disgusted looks they received from the brothers. "I'm fine, everything is fine." she smiled down at him with a wistful sigh. "Everything is perfect." poor Edmund looked confused. "I am with child." she breathed.

Edmund's eyes went wide. Caroline saw Klaus tense, fists clenched at his sides. Edmund placed her on the ground as if she were on fire, his hands gently gilded from her waist to her abdomen. A wondrous look in his eyes. "How do we know for sure?"

Rebekah laughed, her hands gripping his elbows. "I wasn't, not until Caroline pointed out all the issues I have been having are perfectly normal. And I had missed my cycle." all the men looked uncomfortable with her even daring to utter the very words. "I never thought anything of it, until now." she smiled up at her husband. "We are going to have a baby."

Edmund smiled back at her, they stared at each other for a while longer, the intensity of their locked gaze made Caroline look away. Giving them their moment. She crept around the couple and towards the very still siblings. "Are you not happy for your sister?"

Kol's upper lips curled into a grimace. "I think I shall leave them be. I'd rather not see my baby sister and her husband making those faces at each other."

Elijah simply smiled and joined Kol in walking away. Caroline looked back once, finding Edmund and Rebekah still engaged in a heated stare off, she looped her arm through her fiance's and pulled him away, all the while grinning like mad. "And you? Are you not happy for them?"

Klaus groaned and and took the lead, moving them to head to their spot by the falls. "I'd rather not talk about my baby sister having a child, please? I still do not like _seeing_ them together, let alone knowing they are expecting a child together."

Caroline rolled her eyes, staying quiet until she sat, shoeless on the shore. Klaus's head in her lap. She worked her fingers through his thick, curly hair, which fell mid-arm. "I think we should cut your hair, it is getting to long."

Klaus glanced up at her. "Do you not like it?" she could hear both his teasing and the serious question within his voice.

She smiled down at him. "It was just a suggestion. If you want to keep it long, I will love it the same as when it was short."

Klaus smiled at her. "You can cut it, if it would please you. Though only a little off the bottom."

Caroline retrieved one of her hidden daggers from her boot, smiling lightly as he sat up straight and allowed her to cut away an inch off the ends of his mane. He didn't move as her fingers ran through his hair repeatedly. The knife sliced through the strands easily and she found grooming Klaus was a joy to her, it calmed her. And as she finished, putting her knife back into her boot sheath, she stroked the scruff on his high cheekbones.

Klaus relaxed every bone in his body, feeling more at peace in her presents then he had in his whole life without her. _It feels good to have someone take care of you, once and awhile_, was a thought which ran through both their minds.

"I am happy." Caroline looked down at him, where he resumed his place on her lap. "For Rebekah, I mean. I am _so_ pleased for her. But, I also feel as if I am losing her, now more then ever."

"Oh, Klaus." she sighed, her nails scraping against his scalp lightly. "You are not losing her, you can never lose her. She will always be your sister. She just has to think of her family first now. You will grow used to it, and when her child runs to you, smiling and crying out 'uncle', you will see that I was right."

He smiled, laughing nervously. "Would I make a good uncle?"

"You would make the _best_ uncle." his nerves were appeased for the moment, for he relaxed once more. Caroline smiled down at him, loving their place more and more.

OoOoOoO

The morning of the full moon came early. Women bustled about to get the last remaining supplies together before the night. Caroline was at the stall, moving around Klaus as she took down measurements and dress preference and color. The woman smiled and left the stall after she was assured she would have the dress within the week and in time for her and her husbands fifth union year. Caroline smirked as the woman walked away, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone, she looked over to him, brushing his hair back from were it fell in front of his shoulder as he hunched over his work.

He didn't look up from his newest painting, while the 3D colored carving was drying on the counter in front of them, she hummed a viking lullaby under her breath watched him work with graceful stokes of his horse hair brush. Still humming, Caroline looked around the bustling village, her eyes skimmed over all the people, yet as she past over one, they snapped back. Viktor.

His face was set in stone, his brow furrowed and his eyes hard. He looked pissed. His frame was tense, his hand rested on the hilt of his sword, which was at his hip. His gaze fixed on Caroline and her hand in Klaus's hair. She hadn't realized she stopped humming until Klaus looked up, following her gaze to find the dark eyes of the former mercenary.

Klaus glared darkly, wrapping his arm around Carolines hips, which rested against him. He was staking his claim, and from the murderous look on Viktor's face, he knew it. Caroline watched his breathing increase, his chest heaving, before he turned and stalked off, out of her line of sight.

Klaus sighed, his chest deflating as he slumped onto his stool a little more. He turned his face to brush his nose against her stomach. "I really hate that man." his voice muffled by the fabric of her dark red dress.

Caroline smiled down at him. "You are not the only one." she tilted his head back, kissing him on the lips.

A whine broke them apart, simultaneously they both looked to what had made the noise. Kol looked horrified at them, his face twisted into a grimace, his eye screwed shut. "Could you please refrain from showing affection in front of me? Please? It gives me nightmares."

Caroline smiled at the young man, whose curls were being tousled in the breeze. "What can we do for you, Kol?"

He glanced over his shoulder, as if waiting for someone to jump out of nowhere, sparing one last distrustful glare to his older brother, he looked back at her. "I am in need of your services, Caroline."

"What?" she asked with a worried edge to her tone. "Why? What has happened?" she then looked around for a threat.

Kol's face colored. "On a dress."

Klaus threw his head back as he laughed at Kol. "Well, you learn something new about your family everyday." he chuckled again, not stopping even as Caroline tugged at his hair until his face was once again pressed against her stomach.

"What can I help you with, Kol?" she asked kindly, smiling at the flustered boy.

He sighed, his eyes relaying his gratitude for her help. "It is for Eydis. Her birthday is not two weeks away, and I wanted to get her something nice." Caroline expression was soft, even Klaus turned -his head still within her grasp- and looked to his baby brother.

She nodded. "I would be delighted to help. But, to make such a gift, I would need her measurements, and I highly doubt you can get them."

Kol smiled at her. "Oh, Ayana gave them to me, to give to you." he handed her the parchment with the information on it. "I think pail yellow would look good on her, or maybe a pail pink. I haven't decided yet." he smiled once more. "Thank you for doing this, Caroline. I really means a lot to me."

"Anything you need, Kol. It's what sisters are here for." he smiled one last time before bouncing on his toes as he disappeared into the village, most likely to find the young woman that had caught his fancy. She turned back to sent a dirty look to Klaus, to which he smiled innocently at her. Rolling her eyes, she gently slapped at the back of his head. "Don't make fun of your brother, it's mean."

Klaus shrugged, stretching up to place a kiss to the under side of her jaw before turning back to his work. Following his example, Caroline went in search for the fabrics for her newest dresses to create. A new and exciting idea for the gift for Eydis, the dress forming an image in her head. She would be needing dye for this project. Her shopping was finished by late noon, when everyone started finding their families and heading for the caves to hide form the wolves.

Caroline dropped off her latest supplies at the house before going to find Klaus. She had just reached the village square in moments, a storm rolling in from the North. The gusting wind was almost a bitter cold, the sky darkened with the setting of the sun and the clouds that rolled in with the wind.

Looking away from the sky, her eyes met with the wide gaze of Klaus, who was directly across from her on the other side of the square. Though he didn't return the smile she sent his way, in fact, his eyes widened and his face had gone pail, his mouth opened to shout, though it was to late. Pain bloomed along the back of her head and down her neck. The last thing she saw before everything went black, was the look of utmost rage spread across her fiances face.

OoOoOoO

She became aware of her surroundings. Something was digging into her stomach, making it hard to breath. The thing digging into her moved up and down, causing her to lose her breath, a bruise already forming on her stomach, she was sure of it. Then the ache in the back of her head and neck throbbed horribly. Caroline ignored the pain as best she could and forced her heavy lids open.

Darkness, all around her, was darkness.

Panic set in once she realized she was thrown over a shoulder. A very wide and strong shoulder, the edge of a tattoo visible to her. Viktor's shoulder. Once the identity of her kidnapper registered in her mind, she started thrashing, just then noticing her hands were bound in front of her. Another thing she noticed, her name being shouted from behind them. Not thinking of consequences before she opened her mouth, she screamed as loud as she could.

The very air seemed to have stilled as her screech pierced the air. Her name was called, though it was much closer then it had been before. Before she could yell again, she was dropped from Viktor's shoulder and onto the hard ground, landing on a tree root. As she regained her breathing, she looked around the familiar surroundings of the path to the falls, she could see the falls from where she lay, regaining her breath.

She rolled to lay on her back, scooting away from the towering frame of Viktor, who was glaring down at her. "Why could you not just see me. See how hard I tried to win your affections? You never even looked my way." he took a step closer to her, pulling a dagger from its sheath at his hip. "Well, fine. If he wants you as bad as you want him, he can have you." he rose his arm over his head, preparing to bring the dagger down on Caroline.

Watching in horror with her eyes wide, she called one last time into the night. "_Klaus!_" if not leading Klaus to them, then bringing the wolves to Viktor in the very least.

Caroline watched with wide eyes as Viktor lunged, her breath caught in her throat as time slowed, Viktor moving closer to her, the light of the full moon reflected off the blade. The bark of the tree dug into her back, the rope rubbed at her raw wrists, the bruises ached ferociously. Her heart worked three times as hard to pump blood throughout her body, tears filled her eyes. Viktor was a foot from her, moving closer.

Until he wasn't. Caroline blinked and he was no longer towering over her. He was on the ground, feet from her, Klaus sitting on top of him, struggling to get the dagger way from him. Viktor lunged up, hitting Klaus in the jaw, throwing him from his person. Viktor stood, not giving Klaus a chance to recover and kicked him in the side, once, twice, thee times, before Caroline found her legs. She pushed herself off the ground and tackled the former mercenary -much like a football player- away from Klaus, who was fighting to the air to his lungs. They tumbled away from Klaus and closer to the water of the falls, Caroline could hear the slashing of the water.

Standing in a swift motion, she pulled the dagger from her boot, swinging it at the large man, which he nimbly avoided. He swung his fist at her, and she ducked under, striking him twice in the ribs before standing tall behind him. They dances as such for a moment longer. Swing. Dodge. Strike. Avoid. Attack. Retreat.

Viktor swung his right, though hit her with a surprising left swing. Caroline landed on her back, looking up as Viktor advanced, catching sight of Klaus, who shoved at his opponent to gain his attention away from her. Caroline waited until his attention was focused fully on her fiance before she jumped up and threw her dagger. Viktor arched his back, a gasp escaped his lips when her weapon imbedded itself into the meat of his lower back, he half turned to look at Caroline from the corner of his dark gaze.

Her feeling of victory was short lived once she caught sight of Klaus, ripping Viktor's dagger from his hand and plunge it into his chest. "_Klaus! No!_" Caroline watched in horror as Viktor stilled, falling to his knees as if in slow motion, before dropping to the ground, unmoving.

Klaus breathed deeply before catching her gaze. He watched her for a moment before his face crumbled into an expression of agony. Falling to his knees beside the dead mercenary. His fingers dug into the dirt on the ground, a cry erupted from his lips. Caroline was at his side in an instant. "Klaus, it's okay. It's okay. Breath, just breath." she held back a sob as he trembled under her hand.

"Caroline, what is happening to me?" he could barely work out the question through his clenched teeth, another cry escaped after his words, followed by the sound a bone breaking.

"Oh, baby." she sighed, placing a kiss to his head before backing away. "You're changing. You activated your werewolf gene when you killed Viktor. You'll change every full moon, now."

He screamed again, snapping bone echoed around them. "Run, Caroline, run."

She shook her head, eyes filling with tears. "No, I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever. Always and forever. Like I promised."

Klaus shook his head, a sob forcing its way out his throat. "Please, Caroline. I am begging you, run. I don't want to hurt you. Please, just go."

"No." she whispered, watching a werewolf shift for the first time. Bones snapped, skin stretched and in the middle of it all, Klaus managed to stumble away from her and into the darkened trees around them. Caroline had lost sight of him, with no indication of where he was, just the sound of his screaming, which turned into howls. "Klaus?" she called after him, into the darkness.

The sound of twigs snapping from behind her, had Caroline spinning in circles to find where the noise originated from. All around her the sounds of the forest were deafening in the quiet of the night. Growls could be heard from within the dark, she counted at least twelve. Caroline backed away from the wolves as they emerged from the trees, circling around in front of her, giving her no choice but to back towards the falls.

The water lapped at her heels, the cool water seeping through her home-made leather flats, the bottom of her dress became soaked as she backed further into the pool. She watched the wolves draw closer, her stomach flipped and her heart pounded in her ears. It was almost like a horror movie, watching her impending doom stalk towards her, their eyes full of nothing but the lust of the hunt, their want to sink their teeth into their prey. The leader of the small group took a step closer then the others, his shoulder blades jutted from his back as his muscles tensed, he was preparing to jump.

And once his paws left the ground, Caroline held her breath, her own muscles preparing to launch her to the side and avoid the big werewolf. Though it was unneeded, for the moment the alphas paws left the ground, it was tackled to the side by alone wolf.

Its back towards Caroline, she estimated he was about as tall as her waist, reaching the bottom of her ribs. His fur shined white with the moon, his lips curled back to reveal long, white fangs, bared and waiting for a challenge.

A very Klaus expression if Caroline had ever seen one. And to her surprise, they backed down. The wolves took one look at Klaus, and backed away from them, clearly not wanting to fight against him, an alpha male.

Caroline didn't breath until the wolves retreated back into the darkened forest, leaving the large white wolf and her alone. She took a deep breath before she stepped onto the beach. Her hand slowly reached for him. "Klaus?"

The white wolf looked over his shoulder to her, his deep blue eyes were so familiar and yet held a wild edge to them. The wolf and Klaus were combined, and she knew he was still her Klaus. Then she was impressed. She had never seen him in his wolf form, and she was disappointed he had never shown her something so beautiful before. The wolf turned slowly, as if afraid to frighten her with any sudden movements. His eyes never left her face, while hers couldn't stay in one place for longer then a moment. She took in the size of his paws and tail. The shade of his fur and the great mass of power etched into every muscle.

"Klaus?" she spoke quietly, her voice a simple, hushed whisper. The wolf didn't attack, nor did he move other then plant his rear on the ground and watch where the wolves ran off to. Guarding her. She smiled slightly. "It is you. I know you to well not to recognize that attitude, even in wolf form."

He huffed, making a whining noise in the back of his throat. His head lowered as he flopped to the ground, on his side. He whined and made funny groaning noises while scratching at his ears with his paw.

Caroline smiled and knelt beside him, her fingers tangling into his light colored fur, which she found just as soft as his blond locks. She relaxed against him, burrowing her face into his scruff. "Thank you, for protecting me." she kissed the top of his head when he answered with a soft whimper. "I love you, Klaus." she whispered as she stood. "Now, come. We need to get back to the village. We need to get home before the sunrises." she caught his questioning gaze. "Just, trust me on this." Klaus didn't complain, though Caroline knew he would if he could. He would probably say something about it not being safe, but he kept quiet as he led them through the woods and back home, waiting for the morning.

OoOoOoO

**Hey people! I finally updated. I'm sorry it took SO long, but like I said in the last chapter, remodeling. The first few days after posting the last chapter, I help my dad build three bunk beds. My desk being under mine.**

**Then I fell out of my writing grove, to which I received comments from two, AMAZING reviewers, the idea's from JessieJJKim and ZodiacsKlaroline, which I combined! Thank you for your comments, which inspired this chapter into existence.**

**Then, right when I'm getting into my groove, my older sister decided to go into labor...I know it wasn't her choice, my joking. Anyway! 1 hour of labor welcomes Donavyn into the world! My baby nephew is the CUTEST BABY EVER!**

**Oh, yeah, FEEL JELOUS!**

**Anyway, thank you for your support with the COMMENTS, FOLLOWS and FAVORITES!**

**Let me know what you think! And I think there will only be one more chapter after this. I'm not sure, we'll see how it goes...**

**Talk later, bye.**

**P.s. I might update slower, I'm going to be helping take care of my baby nephew. Lots of love!**


End file.
